White Interest - Numéro d'outre tombe Crossover White Collar PoI
by yellowstone69
Summary: Alors qu'il enquête sur un meurtre, John tombe sur un tableau volé plusieurs années auparavant. L'inspecteur en charge du dossier à l'époque s'avère être un certain Peter Burke…
1. Chapter 1

**White Interest – Numéro d'outre-tombe**

Et oui, quasiment un an après, nous revoilà …. Yellowstone69 et Arches67 une nouvelle fois à l'œuvre.

On avait évoqué la possibilité d'un nouveau tome pour les aventures de John et Neal ….. La gestation a été cahotique ….. Mais le voilà … Il s'agit bien sûr du 3ème volet de notre univers "White Interest". Il vaut mieux avoir lu les deux autres, les références sont nombreuses.

On espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira autant que les précédentes.

 _Timing_ : l'histoire commence à la fin de la saison 6 pour White Collar, fin de la saison 4 pour Person of Interest (le prologue se situe en milieu de saison 4).

 **Prologue**

 _Station de métro désaffectée, novembre 2014_

John entra dans la vieille station de métro réaménagée et posa une tasse de thé sur le bureau de Finch. Cela lui arrivait beaucoup moins souvent que par le passé, lorsqu'ils étaient installés dans la bibliothèque. Avec son travail d'inspecteur de police, il ne venait plus aussi systématiquement le matin.

"Bonjour, Finch."

"M. Reese," répondit simplement Finch, en observant la tasse posée sur son bureau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le manège intrigua John.

"Ce n'est qu'une tasse de votre thé vert Sencha, Harold. Je ne vous en avais pas apporté depuis quelque temps, mais je n'ai pas oublié vos goûts."

"C'est ce qui vous avait permis de découvrir l'existence de Grace…" murmura Finch.

John eut un léger sourire, se souvenant de leurs premiers mois de collaboration et de ses recherches intensives pour en savoir plus sur son patron. Certes, Finch n'était jamais particulièrement jovial, mais il avait l'air particulièrement morose ce matin. Et il ne parlait jamais de Grace…

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Finch ?" demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Finch garda le silence pendant encore quelques instants, puis se tourna vers son employé.

"Vous arrive-t-il de vous interroger sur le bien-fondé de notre… occupation ?"

L'ex-agent fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête, perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait effectivement pas. Après tout, Finch était l'instigateur de cette aventure. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher pour l'aider à gérer les numéros après avoir pris conscience que ne rien faire n'était pas envisageable. S'il leur arrivait de remettre en cause la Machine, c'était généralement John qui se posait des questions, pas son créateur.

"On a un nouveau numéro ?" l'interrogea John, se demandant si Finch avait des doutes quant à l'intérêt de sauver le numéro sorti par la Machine.

"Non," répondit Finch. Il poussa un soupir, "Plutôt des nouvelles d'un ancien."

Il avait l'air abattu. Se retournant vers son ordinateur, il ouvrit un onglet et tourna l'écran vers son employé. La page affichait une annonce nécrologique.

John sentit son sang se glacer. Le nom de l'annonce sur le coin supérieur était familier.

"Neal est mort ?" demanda-t-il la voix étouffée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, jetant un regard perdu à Finch, les yeux embués.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des yeux clairs, de l'esprit vif, le regard espiègle de l'indic' du FBI. Il repensa à leur dernière rencontre, à son visage illuminé, si plein d'amour que s'en était presque douloureux à regarder.

"Comment…" parvint-il à murmurer.

"Il a été tué." Finch poussa un long soupir. "J'ai fait quelques recherches poussées pour vérifier l'information. Après tout, il a eu l'occasion de faire croire à sa mort plus d'une fois…"

"L'attaque de requin ?" se souvint John, esquissant un léger sourire. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à lire les informations que Finch avaient rassemblées lors de leur première affaire ensemble. Cela avait été du pur divertissement.

"Cette fois, malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'une supercherie. C'est l'agent Burke lui-même qui a officiellement reconnu le corps à la morgue."

"Peter doit être dévasté…" murmura John, d'un air abattu.

"Pourquoi la Machine ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenus ?" enchaîna-t-il d'un ton accusateur, puis s'en voulu immédiatement. Il savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait la Machine. Ce n'était pas la faute de Finch.

"La Machine ne voit que les cas prémédités, vous le savez bien. Il s'est fait tirer dessus en cherchant à fuir." Le ton de Finch était calme, posé, nullement touché par l'accusation ; il comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son employé.

"Il détestait les armes à feu," fit John, le regard perdu dans le vague.

"Difficile de le contredire…"

John ferma les yeux. La disparition de Shaw, maintenant la mort de Neal, la menace implacable et chaque jour plus présente de Samaritain. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il se sentait oppressé ; il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, enfermé sous terre.

A quoi servait leur action ? Finch avait peut-être raison. Ce qu'ils faisaient avait-il un sens ?

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi," murmura-t-il.

"Non," répondit Finch d'une voix basse, comprenant parfaitement l'ex-agent.

Reese lui fit un signe de la tête et quitta leur cachette. Il laissa ses jambes le conduire au hasard des rues, sans vraiment prêter attention où ses pieds le menaient. Il ne fut guère surpris quand il se retrouva à Upper East Side. Il leva les yeux sur l'hôtel particulier imposant. Il se souvenait de la vue depuis la terrasse. Le visage expressif de Neal lors de leur toute première rencontre… La joie sur son visage lorsqu'il avait finalement décrypté le parchemin aztèque...

Il grimpa rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble opposé, celui d'où il l'avait espionné avant que Neal ne l'invite, via un message sur son chevalet, à venir boire un verre.

La terrasse n'avait pas changé. L'appartement était inoccupé. A l'intérieur, les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps. Une toile inachevée témoignait du talent du dernier occupant des lieux. La peinture trônait encore sur un chevalet, comme attendant qu'on vienne y poser les derniers coups de pinceau. Personne ne semblait avoir eu le courage de la ranger…

"Au-revoir Neal. Profite de ta liberté," murmura John la gorge serrée.

 _A suivre…_

 _Petite introduction ! Vous voulez la suite ?_

 _Y &A_


	2. Chapter 2

Allez comme on est sympa, voici le vrai début de l'histoire….

Bonne lecture

Y&A

 **Jour 1**

 _Jour 1 - New York, Hell's Kitchen, quinze mois plus tard_

Arrivé au troisième étage de l'immeuble, John sortit son arme et colla le dos au mur. Face à lui, Lionel Fusco avait imité son geste, corps plaqué au mur opposé.

Ils avaient répondu à une demande d'intervention suite à des coups de feu entendus par des voisins. En tant qu'inspecteurs à la criminelle, on les appelait généralement après que le corps ait été trouvé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés répondre à l'appel, mais ils étaient les plus proches du lieu et John était toujours à l'écoute des appels du central.

A présent, seul le silence régnait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'une porte d'appartement sur le palier. Les deux policiers avancèrent à pas feutrés jusqu'à celle-ci.

Echangeant un regard, les deux hommes se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte qui était entre-ouverte.

Pointant son arme vers l'intérieur, John glissa une tête. Au sol, gisait le corps d'un homme. Si le sang répandu à ses côtés lui appartenait, ils arrivaient trop tard. Seul le légiste serait concerné par son cas.

En prenant soin d'éviter le cadavre, afin de ne pas compromettre les traces de sang au sol, les deux hommes passèrent de pièce en pièce pour sécuriser l'appartement. Constatant qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls avec leur victime, ils rangèrent leurs armes.

"Il s'agissait donc bien d'un coup de feu," fit remarquer Fusco en regardant le corps à terre. Il s'approcha et fit une grimace en reculant d'un pas en voyant le trou béant dans le crane de leur victime.

John observait la pièce. Un appartement banal de New York. La porte d'entrée était intacte et l'on ne discernait aucun signe de lutte.

"J'appelle le central pour que l'on nous envoie une équipe," dit Fusco en sortant son téléphone. Il grogna en activant l'écran. "Bizarre, pas de réseau." Il leva la tête vers John. "Je peux te laisser seul ?"

"Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?"

"Ce serait plutôt le contraire qui m'inquiète," maugréa Lionel.

John leva un sourcil.

"Le touche pas," lança Fusco.

"Lionel ! Ma carrière d'inspecteur est peut-être courte, mais je sais comment on traite une scène de crime."

"Tu es surtout doué pour en créer…" marmonna Lionel en quittant la pièce.

John réprima un léger sourire en le regardant partir.

Il s'approcha du cadavre pour l'examiner plus attentivement. L'âge du mort l'interpella. Leur victime avait au moins 70 ans. Il avait croisé bon nombre de cadavres dans sa vie. Mais des vieillards avec une balle dans la tête étaient beaucoup moins fréquents. Qui pouvait en vouloir à ce point à ce vieil homme ? Autrefois, Hell's Kitchen était un quartier avec une mauvaise réputation mais depuis quelques décennies, l'environnement avait changé et il y faisait bon vivre à présent.

Il releva la tête et commença à observer l'appartement dans son ensemble. Rien de très luxueux, un cadre fonctionnel. Soudain il aperçut un minuscule boitier noir, accroché au mur, près d'un rideau. Son attention fut attirée par cet objet pour le moins surprenant dans cette pièce. Il dut approcher une chaise pour l'atteindre.

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il en avait posé des dizaines dans son passé à la CIA. Un brouilleur de communications pour annihiler la présence d'éventuels micros. Voilà pourquoi le téléphone de Fusco ne fonctionnait pas.

Une fois cette découverte faite, John regarda les lieux d'un œil beaucoup plus aiguisé. On ne plaçait pas ce genre de matériel sans une bonne raison.

Il se fia à son expérience et peu à peu trouva des éléments qui ne firent qu'alimenter sa curiosité et sa perplexité. D'abord un coffre-fort, bien dissimulé derrière l'écran plat accroché au mur du salon. Une petite encoche, placée à côté de la colonne dissimulant les fils, permettait de faire pivoter l'ensemble et ainsi révéler le coffre-fort.

John le laissa de côté pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il parviendrait à l'ouvrir sans attendre les renforts mais il était inutile de trop attirer l'attention sur lui. L'ouverture de coffre-fort sans matériel spécialisé ne faisait pas partie des qualifications "normales" attendues d'un inspecteur de la criminelle.

En examinant la chambre à coucher, il trouva un double fond dans l'armoire où il découvrit une somme d'argent pour le moins conséquente : au moins cinq cent mille dollars.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en longeant le corps de la victime.

Des brouilleurs, un coffre-fort, un demi-million de dollars en liquide, dans un appartement banal de Hell's Kitchen… _Mais qui es-tu donc, vieil homme, pour cacher de telles choses ?_ pensa-t-il.

Il ne trouva rien de suspect dans la cuisine. S'immobilisant au milieu de l'appartement, il tourna lentement sur lui-même. Quelque chose l'intriguait sans qu'il ne parvienne à identifier d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Il repensa à leur arrivée avec Fusco : il n'y avait qu'une seule porte d'appartement sur le palier. Soudain, l'évidence lui sauta à la figure. Il n'avait pas parcouru la totalité de la superficie qui aurait dû être celle d'un appartement occupant tout l'étage.

Or, du côté de la chambre et de la salle de bains, il ne pouvait rien y avoir car on était au bout de l'immeuble, les fenêtres donnaient sur la rue. S'il y avait d'autres pièces, elles se situaient forcément derrière la cuisine.

Il entreprit d'inspecter la cuisine à fond, ouvrant tous les placards, le réfrigérateur, le four. Rien de notable, sinon que leur vieillard consommait des produits plutôt sains. Evidemment, aucun régime n'était efficace contre un empoisonnement au plomb, calibre 42. Il poussa enfin la porte au fond de la pièce : une arrière-cuisine. De toute évidence inutilisée : les rayonnages étaient tous vides. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir les étagères, le mur et enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une légère pression et le fond du placard s'ouvrit sur un couloir.

John se glissa à l'intérieur de celui-ci et trouva un interrupteur qui diffusa instantanément une lumière douce. Son arme à la main, John avança lentement, aux aguets, mais rien ne perturbait le silence ambiant.

Un autre interrupteur illumina la pièce "manquante". John se trouvait à présent dans un véritable atelier d'artiste. Chevalets, toiles vierges d'un côté, sculptures à divers degrés de finition. Si l'atelier était particulièrement bien équipé, le mal que l'on s'était donné pour le dissimuler témoignait des velléités douteuses de son propriétaire. Sa longue expérience de ce type de situation venait de donner une toute autre dimension à leur scène de crime : John et Fusco venaient de pénétrer chez un faussaire. Il avait hâte de connaître l'identité de l'homme étendu dans le salon.

Alors qu'il allait ressortir de la pièce, une grande caisse, la seule de la pièce, attira son attention. Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle était munie de charnières sur la partie basse et de crochets sur les autres côtés. Le panneau avant principal semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir comme une porte pour accéder à son contenu. John sortit une nouvelle paire de gants de sa poche, les enfila et ouvrit les crochets.

Le panneau de la caisse bascula effectivement vers lui et il en découvrit l'intérieur : un tableau. Il tira sur l'emballage en papier de soie qui le protégeait.

Un bateau sur une mer déchaînée. Des couleurs sombres. Une peinture à l'huile sur de la toile, un encadrement en bois travaillé. Pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait accroché aux murs de son séjour… s'il avait eu un séjour.

Mu par une intuition soudaine, on ne protégeait pas autant un tableau sans valeur, il sortit son téléphone et prit un cliché. Ayant désactivé les brouilleurs, il n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer à Finch. Il pensa à Fusco qui avait été obligé de redescendre dans la rue pour passer son coup de fil. _Un peu de sport ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il espérait que Finch s'intéresserait à la photo qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Son "patron" adorait la peinture. Cela lui changerait un peu les idées. Depuis que la Machine avait été réduite à sa plus simple expression, stockée dans un attaché-case, leur vie avait été quelque peu bouleversée.

Ayant miraculeusement échappé à la fusillade après que Root ait réussi à sauver l'ADN de la Machine, ils avaient repris leurs couvertures. Finch ne manquait pas un jour de cours et John pointait consciencieusement ses heures au commissariat. Tout cela n'était qu'apparences. Dès qu'il quittait l'université, Finch se précipitait à la station de métro pour travailler à ses programmes. En compagnie de Root, ils s'acharnaient sur les codes et le peu de matériel que celle-ci parvenait à "se procurer". Mais redonner vie à l'enfant de Finch s'avérait une tâche ardue. Celui-ci se montrait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas avancer plus rapidement dans leur tâche.

Au début, John avait été présent à leurs côtés. Puis les suggestions de moins en moins voilées que sa présence importunait les deux génies avaient fini par le convaincre de les laisser seuls. Il passait régulièrement les voir mais ne s'attardait jamais. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se dédiait à son travail d'inspecteur en employé modèle, avec toutefois, un atout supplémentaire dans sa manche. La Machine n'était peut-être plus opérationnelle mais Finch était toujours un génie avec les ordinateurs et trouver des informations cachées était toujours un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Grâce à lui, avec Fusco ils avaient un taux de réussite tout à fait exceptionnel dans la résolution de leurs affaires.

Il avait à peine fini d'envoyer la photo que son téléphone vibra.

"C'est un vrai ?" demanda la voix de Finch qui ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule.

"C'est une peinture," répondit John.

"Un original ?" insista l'homme.

John écarta le téléphone légèrement et regarda l'écran comme si cela lui avait permis de regarder Finch.

"Finch, vous surestimez mes compétences. Je suis incapable d'identifier une copie d'un original !"

La réponse grommelée de son patron fut incompréhensible. Ex-patron… Sans Machine, pas de numéro ; sans accès aux comptes de Finch, pas de salaire…

"Essayez de prendre d'autres clichés. Y a-t-il d'autres tableaux ?"

"Non, c'est le seul. Pour le reste, il s'agit essentiellement de sculptures terminées ou en cours de finition, mais qui ont la particularité d'être toutes les mêmes."

"Prenez d'autres photos. Essayez de m'envoyer les clichés les plus nets possibles."

"Finch, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je veux savoir s'il s'agit d'un original ou d'une simple copie. Essayez de m'envoyer la photo la plus proche possible de la signature de l'artiste."

John regarda de nouveau le tableau et eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait connu quelqu'un qui aurait pu dire en un coup d'œil si le tableau était l'original ou une copie. Il eut une grimace en pensant au gâchis de la mort de Neal Caffrey, un peu surpris d'avoir tout à coup repensé à lui après tant de mois.

Fusco refit son apparition alors que John était affairé à prendre des clichés. L'inspecteur traversa la pièce notant au passage le résultat des découvertes de son coéquipier.

"Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé en mon absence. Un coffre-fort, une pièce secrète, un tableau…" dit-il d'un ton agacé. "C'est tout ? Tu sais qui est le coupable aussi ?"

Il s'approcha du tableau et le regarda de plus près. "Pas ce que je mettrais chez moi mais ça égayerait votre QG…" fit-il moqueur. "Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Lunettes."

Ignorant les commentaires de Fusco, John attendait la réponse de Finch.

"M. Reese, il est bien sûr difficile d'en juger d'après de simples photos, mais j'ai bien peur que votre scène de crime ne vienne de prendre une toute autre ampleur…"

 _A suivre…_

AN/ Neal est mort. John enquête avec Fusco. Vous vous demandez en quoi cette histoire est un crossover White Collar / Person of Interest, pas vrai ? Allez, ayez confiance…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à nos fidèles lectrices des premiers épisodes de White Interest qui sont toujours là. Cela nous fait plaisir de vous retrouver …..

Allez, on va commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture

Y&A

* * *

 **Jour 2**

 _Jour 2 - Bureaux des Cols Blancs, FBI, 10h00_

Peter Burke, directeur du service des Cols Blancs du FBI à New York, préparait la réunion de briefing. La veille, deux inspecteurs de la criminelle étaient tombés sur un tableau volé en 1990 et dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace.

Cette découverte avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein du FBI. Le casse du Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum faisait partie des "légendes", "le plus grand casse du siècle jamais élucidé" avaient titré les journaux. Et voilà qu'un tableau refaisait surface dans l'arrière-cuisine d'un appartement banal de Hell's Kitchen.

La présence d'un cadavre sur les lieux donnait la juridiction de l'affaire à la police de New York, mais pour une fois les autorités avaient immédiatement pris conscience que seule une enquête conjointe permettrait d'avancer sur ce cas. Après plus de 25 ans, ils avaient enfin une nouvelle chance de mettre la main sur le voleur et les tableaux.

Peter se racla la gorge pour redescendre sur terre. Bien sûr résoudre une affaire pareille serait le summum de sa carrière, mais plus que cela c'était la découverte en elle-même qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir anticipé.

Il avait toujours adoré les chasses au trésor. Sa vocation était sans doute venue de là. S'il avait été davantage intéressé par le passé que par les chiffres, à l'heure actuelle il serait sans doute archéologue et non agent du FBI.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le cliché du tableau retrouvé, qui se trouvait maintenant dans un coffre sous haute surveillance.

Il connaissait le tableau par cœur. Et pour cause, 25 ans plus tôt, quand le vol avait eu lieu, il avait fait partie de l'équipe chargée de l'enquête. En collaboration avec son mentor, Philip Kramer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis un moment ; leur dernière discussion avait été pour le moins houleuse. Mais à l'époque, même quand l'enquête avait été reléguée au deuxième plan, d'autres affaires courantes monopolisant leur temps et leur énergie, il avait continué à chercher.

Avec cette même détermination qui lui avait fait suivre le dossier d'un certain faussaire…

Il laissa échapper un grognement. _Neal_ …

Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui faire étudier les pièces du dossier. Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait été capable de faire la lumière sur cette histoire, c'était bien lui.

Son ancien indic', tué par balle devant ses propres yeux, dont il avait identifié le corps sans vie à la morgue, mais qui n'était finalement pas si mort que ça… Quelques semaines plus tôt, après sa rencontre avec Mozzie, un autre type de chasse au trésor l'avait conduit à un container.

Les éléments retrouvés laissaient penser que Neal avait monté sa dernière arnaque, la plus réussie de sa carrière. Le dernier coup de génie du maître, qui avait tiré sa révérence.

Ce qu'il avait du mal à concevoir était l'ignorance de Mozzie. Le meilleur ami de Neal n'était pas au courant que celui-ci était vivant. Et s'il n'avait aucun doute sur les talents de comédien du petit binoclard, il était convaincu que celui-ci pensait sincèrement que son ami était mort. Certains regards ne trompaient pas. Et le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à raconter des histoires au petit Neal était le témoignage de son envie de garder "tonton Neal" en vie, au moins dans leur esprit.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il rendait visite au container régulièrement. Il s'interdisait de penser que sa vraie raison, dans le fond, était qu'il espérait bien y croiser Neal un jour. Il devrait également le dire à Elizabeth, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder la question.

Secouant légèrement la tête, se reprochant ces divagations, il rejeta un œil aux agents et inspecteurs assignés à l'enquête. John Riley et Lionel Fusco étaient les inspecteurs de police qui avaient trouvé le corps et le tableau. Ils feraient partie intégrante de l'enquête. De bons éléments à en juger par le dossier qu'on lui avait remis, avec un taux de réussite bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir Jones et Diana sous la main. Ils auraient été parfaits. Mais tous deux étaient en congé. Ils faisaient équipe, les laisser partir en même temps était plus simple que de les faire travailler avec un autre coéquipier. Dommage, il aurait tant aimé offrir à ses deux meilleurs agents la chance de faire partie de l'équipe qui aurait enfin résolu le célèbre vol du Stewart Gardner Museum.

Il leva les yeux vers la salle de réunion. La plupart des participants s'y trouvaient déjà. Il prit le dossier et quitta son bureau.

Les agents et inspecteurs se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée et les présentations furent faites.

Le sang de Peter se glaça quand l'un des inspecteurs s'avança vers lui, main tendue.

"Inspecteur Riley, police criminelle," fit John avec un sourire poli, ne manifestant pas le moins du monde que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

Peter avait quant à lui un peu plus de mal à conserver son calme. Son cerveau bouillonnait et son cœur s'était emballé.

John, l'homme qui par deux fois avait sauvé la vie de Neal.

Neal, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa mort mais à qui il venait de penser dix secondes plus tôt.

Il avait l'impression d'être secoué par un tremblement de terre… magnitude 28. D'abord le container de Neal, puis l'apparition du tableau et maintenant John… Se retrouver face à cet homme soulevait bien trop de questions. Essayant de cacher son malaise, il hocha la tête en prenant la main.

"Inspecteur Riley," salua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire professionnel. "C'est vous qui avez trouvé le tableau !" s'exclama-t-il, espérant que l'on prendrait son trouble pour la surprise de rencontrer celui qui venait de conduire à la réouverture d'un dossier vieux de 25 ans.

"Simple coup de chance. Il se trouvait sur ma scène de crime," expliqua John ne tenant pas à attirer trop d'attention.

Les différents agents se saluèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion. Peter resta debout et prit la parole.

"Bonjour à tous. Vous en avez été informés par vos différents directeurs, mais je tiens à le répéter, ceci est une enquête conjointe. Notre intérêt commun est de la résoudre et elle comporte suffisamment de volets pour que nous puissions travailler sans interférer dans les platebandes les uns des autres. La police de New York prendra en charge la question de l'homicide, le service des Cols Blancs se concentrera davantage sur le tableau que l'on a retrouvé, mais les deux affaires sont intimement liées et seul un travail en collaboration étroite nous permettra de résoudre cette affaire. Je compte sur vous tous pour faire honneur à notre ville et à ses services de justice."

Il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait, se dit-il. Mais si ses longues années d'expérience lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien qu'il fallait tout de suite mettre les choses en place si l'on voulait que les différents services collaborent en harmonie. Surtout quand on avait mis sur l'affaire une équipe d'une telle qualité ; les frictions allaient faire partie intégrante de l'équation.

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence pour que chacun intègre ses paroles. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir les égos des meilleurs éléments des différentes agences se confronter. Pour lui, une seule chose comptait maintenant, retrouver le reste des tableaux.

"Je commencerais par une question qui fait désormais partie des classiques à l'académie du FBI : 'quel est le plus grand vol de tableaux de tous les temps jamais élucidé' ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Tout à coup, la plupart des agents furent très occupés à noter un point ou relire une note du dossier qui leur avait été remis.

Il poussa un soupir. Il ne s'était bien évidemment pas attendu à une réponse. La question n'était pas vraiment un "classique" non plus à vrai dire. Certes, le cas était évoqué comme l'un des nombreux qui donnaient des boutons au service car il avait fini par être classé sans suite. Si cette affaire lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, c'était tout simplement parce que lui-même avait fait chou blanc.

Alors que le silence s'attardait, comme une image surgie du passé, il vit tout à coup la silhouette de Neal et son sourire radieux. Il était assis, penché sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, jetant au ciel sa balle en caoutchouc. Racontant le vol comme s'il avait lui-même écrit le rapport, il décrivait les tableaux, les conditions du vol. Et dans son sourire, on sentait presque une pointe de jalousie de ne pas avoir été l'auteur de ce vol, ainsi qu'une admiration non voilée des responsables. Puis Neal, laissa retomber les pieds de la chaise et posa la balle. Il regarda Peter droit dans les yeux avec un regard un peu triste, presque comme s'il s'excusait de ne pas être vraiment là. Et l'image fantomatique se dissipa.

Clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître l'image restée incrustée dans sa rétine, Peter se racla la gorge. Et recommença s'apercevant qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Plus de quinze mois que Neal était mort, et celui-ci était toujours aussi présent dans ses souvenirs. Il avait eu tant de fois l'impression de le voir du coin de l'œil. Cette "apparition" était extrême, mais étant donné le cas il n'était guère surprenant que son cerveau ne le fasse surgir du néant. Attrapant son dossier pour se donner contenance, il reprit la parole.

"Hier, les inspecteurs Riley et Fusco ont découvert dans le logement de leur victime une œuvre appartenant à la série de tableaux volés lors du cambriolage du Stewart Gardner Museum de Boston en 1990. Les tableaux n'ont jamais été retrouvés et l'on n'a jamais su qui avait commis le vol. Je vais vous laisser lire avec attention le détail du dossier, ayez juste en tête que la valeur des tableaux volés est estimée à cinq cent millions de dollars".

Appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande, Peter fit défiler les images à l'écran, les tableaux volés, les circonstances du vol, les informations rassemblées à l'époque, puis les éléments de la toute nouvelle enquête suite à la découverte du tableau de Rembrandt "le Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Galilée".

Il venait d'afficher les derniers éléments, quand la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se tourna surprit par l'intrusion et Peter se sentit pâlir.

"Ce que l'agent Burke a omis de vous dire, messieurs-dames, est que les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête à l'époque n'étaient autres que Kramer et Burke." Il lui adressa un sourire complice. "Alors Peter, on joue les modestes ?"

"Agent Philip Kramer, du service des Cols Blancs à Washington." Peter le présenta, puis poursuivit. "Ma foi, difficile de parler de modestie. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais élucidé cette affaire justement, n'est-ce pas Philip ?"

John fronça les sourcils en regardant l'échange. Malgré les sourires, il percevait une tension évidente. Peter avait l'air sérieusement secoué par l'apparition de l'agent Kramer, comme si c'était la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaitait voir. Il lui faudrait enquêter sur leur passé. Son instinct lui disait que l'animosité à peine voilée dépassait une simple mésentente suite à une affaire.

S'installant à une l'une des chaises restées vides, Kramer fit un geste de la main à Peter pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI –WC_

 _Jour 2 - Bureaux des Cols Blancs, FBI, salle de réunion, 12h30_

Les agents et inspecteurs assis autour de la table se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Peter fut soulagé de voir Kramer quitter la pièce en grande conversation avec un autre agent.

"Inspecteur Riley ?" fit Peter.

John se tourna lentement vers l'agent du FBI.

"Un mot en privé, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda l'agent.

Reese hocha la tête et le suivit en silence. Il se doutait que l'agent voudrait le voir en particulier ; sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de réunion lui avait fait craindre le pire. Mais Burke avait réussi à masquer son trouble et conduire la réunion de main de maître.

Peter le fit entrer dans son bureau et s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer. John souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de l'arrêter ? Peter fit une grimace comme s'il prenait conscience de son geste, presque instinctif.

Le silence s'éternisa quelque peu, tandis que les deux hommes cherchaient comment aborder la conversation.

"Votre carrière est pour le moins inhabituelle," commença Peter.

Comment "l'homme mystère", comme il avait fini par le surnommer, pouvait-il être membre de la police de New York ? Sa plaque était authentique et sa présence avec d'autres inspecteurs ne faisait qu'en confirmer la validité. Il avait beau se torturer le cerveau, il ne comprenait pas.

"Effectivement," se contenta de répondre John.

Peter faillit grogner sa frustration, puis poussa un soupir en se souvenant des autres fois où il avait eu envie d'étrangler son interlocuteur dans ce même bureau. Cela semblait si loin tout à coup.

"J'ai appris pour Neal. Je suis désolé," dit John, d'une voix grave et sincère.

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa le visage de Peter. Rapidement masqué et voilé par autre chose de plus difficile à identifier. _Il cache quelque chose_ , se dit instantanément John, presque surpris par sa propre réaction. Mais ses années dans les méandres sombres de la CIA lui avaient appris à ne jamais ignorer ses instincts.

"Merci."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" l'interrogea-t-il doucement, se demandant si l'agent accepterait de lui dire la vérité. Les informations que Finch avaient trouvées sur la mort de Neal ne leur avaient révélé que peu de choses. La police avait clairement filtré l'affaire dans laquelle était impliqué Neal.

Peter hésita un instant puis se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à tout raconter à John. Celui-ci détenait des informations autrement plus compromettantes que le travail du FBI pour faire tomber un gang notoire.

Gardant pour lui certains détails qu'il n'était pas prêt à révéler, Peter raconta comment Neal avait infiltré le gang des Panthères Roses pour aider le FBI à procéder à leur arrestation. La fin tragique de l'indic' n'avait évidemment pas fait partie du plan…

"Même quand j'ai vu son corps sans vie à la morgue, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'attendais encore qu'il se réveille et m'adresse son sourire de vainqueur." Il avala sa salive. "Ce n'est lorsqu'on m'a remis ses affaires et son émetteur que j'ai pris pleinement conscience qu'il était vraiment parti."

Peter fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'était surpris lui-même par l'intensité de ses émotions. Il se redressa légèrement, chassant la douleur du souvenir. John ne le lâchait pas des yeux, essayant de comprendre l'attitude surprenante de l'agent. Il était évident que le souvenir de la mort de Neal l'avait bouleversé, mais en même temps il semblait se reprocher de se laisser abattre par l'émotion. Presque comme si cela n'avait pas de raison d'être.

Il avait parfaitement eu l'occasion de voir à quel point les deux hommes étaient proches. Neal ne s'en était absolument pas caché. Que l'agent se soit effondré par la mort de son ami n'avait rien de surprenant, ni de honteux. John décida de garder un œil sur Peter. Celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de son ami Mozzie ?" demanda John, tout à coup curieux.

Peter lui sourit. "Oui. Je l'ai recroisé il y a quelques mois… Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis la… disparition de Neal." Sa voix avait tremblé sur le mot. "Maintenant, il vient régulièrement à la maison. Mon fils semble fasciné par sa voix et ses histoires."

"Les histoires du gendarme et des voleurs doivent prendre une toute autre dimension !" commenta John légèrement amusé. Il imaginait très bien Mozzie installé confortablement à raconter les méfaits de Neal avec toute la fierté d'un mentor.

"Mozzie est inoffensif. Il vit certes dans un monde à part, mais il ne représente aucun danger."

Peter eut un léger rire. "S'il m'entendait !" Il secoua la tête. "Neal avait ce don d'être capable de faire cohabiter les gens les plus improbables…"

"Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel en effet. Sa disparition est une perte bien tragique."

A nouveau, un éclair étrange passa dans les yeux de Peter. John allait contacter Finch dès sa sortie des bureaux. Il avait besoin d'informations sur l'agent du FBI.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI –WC_

 _Jour 2 - Bureaux des Cols Blancs, FBI, 13h00_

Peter salua John quand celui-ci entra dans l'ascenseur, puis poussa la porte vitrée de l'étage. Kramer l'attendait sur le palier en haut de l'escalier. Essayant de chasser son trouble, il se força à se convaincre que Philip serait un atout. Comme lui, il avait une connaissance approfondie du dossier.

"Philip ! Alors, Washington est devenu si routinier que tu viens chercher de nouveaux cas à New York ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Il faut bien que les vrais spécialistes viennent vous aider, non ?" répondit Kramer avec un léger rire.

Lui indiquant de passer devant, Peter le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau.

"Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir," admit Peter. "Tu t'intéresses toujours à mes enquêtes ?"

"Je ne me prive pas de raconter que je t'ai formé," concéda Kramer. Peter Burke était devenu une figure notoire au sein du FBI. Pouvoir prétendre avoir participé à sa formation était un véritable atout.

"Je sais que ce cas a secoué pas mal de monde ; je ne pensais tout de même pas qu'ils enverraient leur directeur."

"Arrête, quand j'ai vu l'affaire sur le fil interne, je n'ai attendu d'ordre de personne. J'ai pris le premier avion. Peter, nous nous sommes cassés les dents sur ce vol. Ne me dis pas que tu avais fini par abandonner tes recherches !"

"Tu savais que je continuais à enquêter sur mon temps libre ?"

"Bien sûr. J'admirais ta ténacité, même si je la trouvais inutile sur ce cas. Dans la mesure où cela n'impactait pas ton travail au quotidien, je n'ai rien dit."

"Cela nous fera du bien d'avoir ton expertise et ta connaissance."

"Nous ne serons pas trop de deux. De mémoire, ce vol est un véritable mystère."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je me souviens que les indices s'évanouissaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient. J'en étais arrivé à me demander si quelqu'un du service n'était pas impliqué !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kramer en se redressant, l'air réellement surpris.

"C'était sans doute ma frustration. Se dire que quelqu'un sabotait notre enquête permettait de faire passer la pilule," concéda Peter avec un sourire.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le bureau.

"Tu as l'intention d'aborder le sujet ou nous continuons à faire semblant d'ignorer le fantôme dans la pièce ?" demanda Kramer un peu froidement.

Peter fit une grimace mais ne répondit pas.

"J'ai appris pour Neal. Je suis désolé."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Peter d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Kramer poussa un soupir.

"Peter, je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable de sa fuite, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans un avion en partance pour le Cap Vert ! C'est un choix qu'il a fait seul."

"Neal avait un don particulier pour la fuite. Il détestait la violence. Disparaître des lieux a toujours été sa meilleure défense. Difficile d'envisager qu'il ait pu réagir autrement à ce moment-là."

"Il était prisonnier de l'Etat, il n'avait pas vraiment voix au chapitre," rétorqua Kramer.

"Philip, c'était il y a quatre ans maintenant. Cela n'a vraiment plus aucune importance…" commenta Peter d'une voix lasse.

"Effectivement," répliqua Kramer. Il reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce. "Peter, je suis vraiment désolé. Pas tant pour Neal, mais pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu l'appréciais, combien vous étiez proches. Perdre quelqu'un est toujours une épreuve, et cela m'attriste que tu sois confronté à cette douleur."

Peter hocha la tête. "Merci."

"Alors, j'ai appris que tu avais un fils. Tu me le présentes quand ?"

La seule mention de son petit Neal ramena un vrai sourire sur le visage de Peter et leur conversation prit un tour plus personnel.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI –WC_

 _Jour 2 - 1 Police Plazza, devant le FBI, 13h00_

Dès qu'il quitta les bureaux du FBI, John toucha son oreillette d'un geste devenu presque instinctif.

"Finch, j'ai besoin que vous me trouviez des informations sur l'agent Philip Kramer du FBI. Lui et Burke ont travaillé ensemble dans le passé, mais leur relation me semble étrangement tendue. Je pense qu'il y a un lourd passif entre eux."

"De la jalousie car l'élève a dépassé le maître ?" suggéra Finch.

"Sans aucun doute, mais il y a plus que cela. Je ne saurais vous dire quoi exactement, mais son intervention lors du briefing était pour le moins inattendue."

"Je mène mon enquête et je vous tiens au courant. Autre chose ?"

"Si vous pouviez trouver qui a commis le vol en 1990…" demanda John avec une pointe de sourire.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," répliqua Finch sans se démonter, masquant son propre sourire.

John jeta un œil à Fusco qui s'était éloigné pour passer, lui aussi, un coup de téléphone. Les deux hommes collaboraient depuis quelque temps maintenant. Leur lourd passé n'avait que peu d'effet sur leur quotidien. Mais l'intervention du FBI sur leur enquête ajoutait un poids supplémentaire, il leur faudrait être plus prudents.

Quant à lui, Burke avait l'air d'accepter de ne pas poser de questions sur le passé. Il était évident que la mort de Neal changeait clairement leurs relations. Leur "point commun" n'existait plus, révéler des actes du passé n'apporterait rien. Il ne doutait cependant pas que Burke ne cherche à en savoir un peu plus à son sujet. Il avait eu des réactions bien étranges lors de leur conversation, il allait garder un œil sur lui. Le surveiller de près pendant quelque temps ne serait pas mal venu et leur collaboration sur l'enquête lui fournissait une couverture on ne peut plus sûre.

Faisant signe à Fusco, ils se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule pour retourner à leur commissariat.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI –WC_

 _Jour 2 - Bureau de Peter Burke, FBI, 19h30_

Peter signa le dernier document et ferma le parapheur que son assistante lui avait laissé sur son bureau. Il posa son stylo et porta les yeux sur le niveau inférieur. La plupart des collaborateurs étaient partis. Il fit une grimace en voyant l'heure.

Il sortit son téléphone.

"El, chérie ? Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure…" s'excusa-t-il.

"Tout va bien Peter ?" demanda Elizabeth, la voix inquiète.

L'agent laissa échapper un petit rire. "Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais pris des cours de voyance."

Le rire cristallin de son épouse apaisa ses nerfs mieux que toutes les vacances du monde.

"J'ai un mastère en sciences de Peter, chéri. Ton enquête sur les tableaux se présente mal ?"

"Kramer est venu," laissa-t-il échapper avant même de se demander s'il devait lui dire.

"Oh…" fit la voix d'un ton attristé. Une simple exclamation qui en disait long sur ce que cette visite évoquait comme souvenirs.

Peter se racla la gorge avant de parler. "El, je dois encore passer quelque part, mais je ne serai pas long. Neal est déjà couché ?"

"Non, pas encore. Il vient de finir de manger. Tu sais bien qu'il dort mieux quand tu le bordes."

Il eut un sourire ému. Leur petit garçon semblait avoir compris dès ses premiers jours qu'Elizabeth n'était jamais vraiment rassurée que lorsqu'il était enfin rentré chez eux. Le coucher était devenu un moment essentiel de leur routine. Il était beaucoup moins sur le terrain ; cela lui permettait de rentrer à temps pour le border, quitte à s'installer à son bureau pour travailler de chez lui si nécessaire.

"J'arrive bientôt. A tout à l'heure."

"Je t'aime."

Trois simples mots lui affirmant qu'elle savait exactement à quoi il pensait, pourquoi il avait besoin d'être seul pendant un moment, qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question mais l'écouterait quand il voudrait parler. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle épouse ?

Une nouvelle fois, il se reprocha de ne pas lui avoir encore révélé ce qu'il avait appris sur Neal. Et plus le temps passait, plus cela s'avérait difficile. Il voyait déjà son regard trahi, submergé par l'incompréhension. Et il ne savait pas si conserver le secret était plus dur que de le lui révéler.

Il enfila sa veste et quitta le bureau. Il n'essaya même pas de se trouver une excuse à la raison pour laquelle il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers le container de Neal. Après sa découverte, il était revenu régulièrement sur les lieux. C'était devenu son espace, un endroit où penser, réfléchir, méditer. Où il pouvait être lui-même et laisser le mélange de joie/frustration bouillir en lui jusqu'à le faire pleurer. Certains jours, il se disait que si Neal venait à apparaître il allait l'étrangler de ses propres mains. D'autres jours, il se prenait à espérer que Neal rendrait visite au container, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer une pièce d'art. Il donnerait tant pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

Les trésors de Neal... La preuve flagrante qu'il était bel et bien un voleur. Le contenu de toutes ses différentes caches rassemblé en un seul endroit. Tout au fond de lui, Peter avait su quand ils avaient chargé le camion de Keller que le compte n'y était pas, celui-ci était bien plus petit que le hangar parti en flammes. Mais à l'époque, sauver Elizabeth avait été la seule chose présente à son esprit. Neal et Mozzie étaient en froid à l'époque. Ce dernier avait sans doute pris sa part à un moment ou à un autre. Tout portait à croire que les pièces que l'on avait retrouvées après l'arrestation de Keller n'étaient qu'une partie du trésor effectivement trouvé dans le sous-marin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva devant le container n'ayant pas conscience du chemin parcouru. La clé à son trousseau était toute simple, le genre de clé que personne ne remarquait. Pourtant la serrure qu'elle ouvrait donnait accès à un monde incroyable. Il entra, alluma l'interrupteur dont le container était équipé et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait installé au centre. Un fauteuil d'époque. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire de laquelle, mais un antiquaire risquerait bien d'avoir une attaque en voyant Peter l'utiliser comme un simple siège.

Il poussa un soupir et laissa son esprit vagabonder ; se laissant aller au plaisir coupable de penser à Neal et tous ces instants qui avaient pimenté leurs cinq années de collaboration.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI –WC_

 _Jour 2 - Container de Neal, 19h50_

Dans l'ombre, à l'extérieur, John observait la porte à peine entrouverte d'où s'échappait un rayon de lumière. Que pouvait bien faire l'agent du FBI dans un container à une heure pareille ? Les Burke avaient une maison avec grenier et sous-sol, largement de quoi stocker toutes leurs affaires. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'un container ? Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'agent, mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il était particulièrement attaché aux choses matérielles.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Peter sortit, ferma la porte et reprit sa voiture, probablement pour rentrer enfin chez lui. Jetant un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, John s'approcha du container. La serrure ne lui présenta aucune résistance et il ouvrit la porte, se glissant à l'intérieur et prenant le soin de fermer avant de chercher l'interrupteur à tâtons.

John avait toujours pensé que l'expression "rester bouche bée" n'était que ça, une façon de parler. Mais il dut admettre que pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit sa mâchoire tomber malgré lui. Le container était plein d'œuvres d'art. Il se dirigea vers le fond et les photos collées sur la paroi.

Il resta pétrifié en regardant les éléments. Comme au ralenti, son cerveau parvint à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Ceci était la cache de Neal. Encore plus énorme, l'ancien indic' était bel et bien vivant. Balayant la pièce du regard, John alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui scier les jambes.

Sa vie d'espion lui avait causé pas mal de surprises et de situations inattendues, mais celle-ci venait couronner une liste déjà bien remplie. Il expira profondément, chassant la montée d'adrénaline qui le faisait presque trembler. La nouvelle était encore plus bouleversante que celle de l'annonce de sa mort par Finch quelques quinze mois plus tôt.

Lui-même avait laissé croire à sa mort, il pouvait difficilement juger Neal, mais la nouvelle venait de le prendre par surprise. Il observa la pièce et les différentes œuvres amoncelées avec un sourire. Il imaginait sans peine le sourire taquin de Neal, bien content de son dernier coup de maître.

Ce container expliquait aussi l'attitude de Peter. L'agent devait être partagé entre sa joie de savoir son ami vivant et son sens du devoir quant à la disparition de son indic'. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, il sortit du container et referma la porte. Observant les lieux, il identifia une caméra de surveillance.

"Finch," fit-il portant la main à son oreille.

"Oui, M. Reese."

"Pouvez-vous accéder à la caméra située face au container devant lequel je me trouve ?"

Le cliquetis familier des touches se fit entendre et quelques secondes après, Finch reprit la parole.

"Voilà, j'ai lancé un enregistrement. Vous avez trouvé des informations pertinentes à l'enquête ?"

John laissa échapper un léger rire amusé. "Si on veut."

"M. Reese ?"

"Je vous avais dit que je trouvais l'attitude de l'agent Burke un peu bizarre, il me semble. J'ai décidé de le suivre. Et ma foi, c'est édifiant…"

"Je suis enchanté de votre bonne humeur, John," lança Finch légèrement excédé par le mystère que son employé se plaisait à maintenir, "mais si vous pouviez m'éclairer…"

"Vous êtes assis ?"

"M. Reese, s'il vous plaît !"

"Neal Caffrey est vivant."

Le silence s'attarda pendant de longues secondes.

"Finch, vous êtes toujours là ?" demanda John tout à coup inquiet. Finch était déjà soumis à suffisamment de stress en essayant de faire revivre la Machine, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à subir d'autres chocs nerveux.

"On peut dire que vous savez ménager vos surprises, M. Reese." Il poussa un soupir. "J'imagine cependant que nous sommes tous deux mal placés pour lui faire la leçon."

"J'arrive. Je préfère vous expliquer en personne comment il s'y est pris ; il est incroyable..."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

 _Pendant ce temps-là, …_

* * *

 _Un peu de patience …. Faut en garder un peu pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

Une grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé une petite trace ...

Allons prendre des nouvelles de ...

Bonne lecture

Y&A

* * *

Jour 2 bis

 _Jour 2, Appartement à Paris, 8h00, heure locale_

Assis à son minuscule balcon, Neal admirait la vue tout en buvant son café. Quelques nuages épars couraient dans le ciel, baignant de tâches d'ombre les eaux grises de la Seine. Plantée au bout de l'île, la statue de la Liberté, version parisienne, montait la garde au bout de l'île du Cygne.

Lors de sa recherche d'appartement, Neal avait insisté sur quelques critères, notamment une vue dégagée. Les prix de l'immobilier à Paris n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de New York, mais il refusait de s'enfermer dans un appartement où les fenêtres donnaient sur celles du voisin.

Quand il avait visité celui-ci, un simple coup d'œil depuis le balcon lui avait suffi pour prendre sa décision. L'ironie d'une vue imprenable sur Miss Liberty ne lui échappait pas. Et comme souvent, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la vue depuis la terrasse de son loft. En toute honnêteté, les deux se valaient.

Il adorait New York, c'était sa ville de cœur, l'idée de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds le glaçait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais vivre à Paris, pour un artiste comme lui, tenait tout simplement du rêve. Il avait écumé tous les musées, plusieurs fois pour certains, il avait littéralement hanté les couloirs du Louvre. Après une visite au musée d'Orsay, il s'était arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour acheter une toile, des pinceaux, des tubes de gouache et avait passé la nuit à peindre, intoxiqué de bonheur, tel un junkie à qui l'on avait redonné une dose.

Depuis, il avait étoffé ses accessoires et les toiles s'empilaient dans un coin. Régulièrement, il en déposait dans une petite galerie qui les vendait avec une surprenante aisance. Quoi qu'ait pu en penser Peter, il aurait pu vivre honnêtement de sa peinture.

Peter… dont il observait le visage sur son Ipad.

Quitter New York et le FBI avait fini par sembler une évidence. Après avoir négocié sa libération inconditionnelle en contrepartie de l'arrestation des Panthères Roses, il avait pris conscience qu'il lui serait impossible de pouvoir réellement tirer un trait sur cette vie. Seule la mort pouvait couper les liens à tout jamais.

Peu à peu, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Le danger que faisait peser sur ses amis les tentacules du gang des Panthères Roses n'avait fait que renforcer son choix. Il abandonnerait tout le monde, tout son monde, sa propre vie. Dès lors, les questions logistiques n'étaient plus qu'un nouveau plan à mettre en place. Ce n'était même pas le plus compliqué qu'il ait eu à monter.

Il avait juste sous-estimé un point, enfin deux s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même.

Le premier avaient été les effets secondaires d'un empoisonnement au poisson globe. Prendre le poison du Fugu pour ralentir son cœur à tel point qu'il serait déclaré mort avait fonctionné comme prévu. Il n'en avait évidemment aucun souvenir. Devoir faire confiance à un tel point à un médecin avait été tout aussi effrayant que de sentir le liquide du poison entrer dans son bras. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé était le temps qu'il faudrait à son corps pour se débarrasser de toutes les traces du poison. Quand il s'y attendait le moins, son corps le lâchait, les muscles paralysés par des restes de sérum. Une fois, il avait senti son cœur ralentir à tel point qu'il avait bien cru sa dernière heure venue. La panique instinctive de se voir mourir l'avait sauvé quand l'adrénaline générée par son corps avait en même temps relancé son cœur. Ces symptômes étaient maintenant de l'histoire ancienne mais il ne pouvait empêcher les sueurs froides quand il y pensait.

L'autre point, qu'il avait largement sous-estimé, était à quel point sa vie à New York allait lui manquer. Allons, qui pensait-il tromper ? S'il devait résumer en un mot ce qu'il regrettait le plus, cela tenait en cinq lettres, un simple nom. _Peter_.

Neal n'avait jamais compris lui-même comment l'agent du FBI avait changé sa vie à ce point, combien il l'avait laissé entrer dans vie, à quel degré il lui avait accordé sa confiance, au point d'être prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Perdre Mozzie équivalait à tourner la page d'un pan de sa vie, sa jeunesse. Mozzie l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait façonné. Il avait taillé le diamant qu'il avait trouvé à l'état brut pour en faire le joyau qu'il était devenu. Les années Mozzie étaient pleines d'insouciance, joyeuses et légères comme les bulles d'un champagne fruité.

Quant à Peter… Peter lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde où les humains n'étaient pas de simples cibles, des pions ou de futurs pigeons, mais des êtres prêts à vous donner leur cœur sans rien demander en retour. Des années, où la vie avait pris tout son sens, où planter des racines avait un sens et un attrait sans égal. Les années Peter avaient le goût d'un cognac sans âge, dont le goût persistait dans la bouche.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, sans qu'il ne se surprenne à se tourner pour lui faire remarquer quelque chose qu'il venait de voir.

Quelques mois après son installation dans son appartement, quand sa vie parisienne avait commencé à ne plus être qu'un tourbillon de musées, de fêtes et de bouteilles de vin exceptionnelles, il avait admis qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement tourner le dos à sa vie new-yorkaise. Alors, il avait contacté un détective privé par le biais d'un lien sécurisé et avait demandé à ce qui celui-ci lui fasse parvenir des photos régulièrement.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait assisté à la sortie de la maternité d'Elisabeth, aux promenades du couple avec leur bébé dans Central Park, au regard courroucé de Peter sur les lieux d'un vol. Les derniers clichés reçus ce matin montraient simplement Peter sortant de chez lui pour partir travailler, posant un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth, la main posée sur la tête du petit Neal.

Si on lui avait dit que Peter donnerait ce nom à son fils… Neal n'était pas dupe. La vraie raison tenait sans doute à sa mort. Lui vivant, jamais Peter n'aurait pu se résoudre à lui offrir un tel levier de chantage amical.

Il donnerait tout pour le revoir en personne, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais il était mort, et les morts ne bénéficiaient pas de secondes chances.

Il glissa le doigt sur son écran pour faire disparaître les photos et afficha la version électronique du New York Times. Chaque matin, entre deux bouchées de croissant, il lisait les nouvelles en provenance des Etats-Unis.

Un article attira rapidement son attention. Une brève, à vrai dire, postée la veille au soir.

 _'Le tableau de Rembrandt "le Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Galilée" retrouvé 25 ans après sa disparition lors du vol du Stewart Gardner Museum de Boston.'_

Voilà qui allait mettre le FBI sur les dents ! Le journal décrivait de manière succincte, comment le tableau avait été trouvé sur une scène de crime et promettait davantage d'informations dans la version complète du lendemain. Neal grogna un instant, avec le décalage horaire, il allait devoir patienter plusieurs heures avant d'en savoir davantage.

Il lança une recherche sur internet pour se remémorer le vol. Cette affaire avait bafoué la police de l'époque et n'avait jamais trouvé de conclusion. Il se pencha avec délectation dans les différents récits qu'il trouva sur le web, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer et jalouser quelque peu l'extraordinaire casse. Il avait hâte de voir les suites qu'allait donner la police à cette réapparition inattendue.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI – WC_

Neal ouvrit la porte et jeta les clés sur la console de l'entrée, fermant d'un coup de pied. Il était de retour beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer sa veste, il se précipita sur sa tablette.

La réapparition du tableau faisait la Une du New York Times.

 _'Le casse du siècle en passe d'être résolu._

 _25 ans après les faits, le FBI saura-t-il percer le mystère du vol du musée Isabella Stewart Gardner de Boston ?'_

L'article reprenait les termes de la conférence de presse tenue à l'issue d'une réunion conjointe entre le NYPD et le FBI. Apparemment, les deux entités avaient mis leurs égos de côté pour travailler ensemble à la résolution de l'affaire. Une phrase dans un encart attira tout à coup l'attention de Neal.

 _'Peter Burke, actuel ASAC des Cols Blancs du FBI de New York, en charge de l'enquête, remonte le temps. Alors simple inspecteur, l'agent Peter Burke avait travaillé sur le vol, il y a 25 ans. Personne mieux que lui ne connaît donc les rouages de ce vol rocambolesque. Espérons qu'il n'en sortira pas une nouvelle fois bredouille.'_

Neal posa l'Ipad sur la table quand il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Il expira doucement et s'assit, essayant de calmer la réaction nerveuse de son corps.

Il n'était pas particulièrement superstitieux, mais parfois la vie vous envoyait de tels signaux qu'il était difficile de les ignorer. Si Neal avait été à New York, il ne faisait aucun doute que Peter l'aurait enchaîné à une table avec ordre de résoudre le cas. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à y voir clair dans cette affaire, c'était bien un indic' du FBI avec un passé pour le moins nébuleux et un attachement tout particulier au milieu de l'art.

Peter avait besoin de lui sur cette affaire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'allait bien évidemment pas se présenter au FBI pour proposer son aide, mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui faire parvenir des plis anonymes avec des informations.

Il s'accordait un plaisir interdit. Celui de revoir Peter, de voir le bébé, de respirer l'atmosphère unique de la ville la plus fabuleuse au monde. S'il pouvait aider Peter à clore le plus beau dossier de sa carrière, quel plus beau cadeau pouvait-il lui faire depuis l'au-delà ? Pour le remercier une dernière fois…

Ne se donnant pas trop de temps pour trouver toutes les raisons qui faisaient que cela était une très mauvaise idée, Neal pianota sur la tablette et réserva un vol sur le vol du lendemain matin pour New York. Il y serait dans l'après-midi. Cela lui laisserait le temps de poser son sac à l'hôtel avant d'aller jeter un œil au container. Il était curieux de voir ce que Peter en avait fait.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _La partie sur le poisson Fugu ne doit médicalement pas être très vrai puisque nous n'y connaissons absolument rien ... A très vite_


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires. _**Jade 181184, Isnoname, Pikatchoune et Joker73**_ , ravie de vous retrouver, fidèles à nos écrits. Merci pour votre enthousiasme.

Mention particulière à _**JimChou**_ qui commente en guest et donc à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre en direct. Merci de nous lire, merci de laisser un petit com et ravie que tu aimes nos histoires.

Faudrait peut-être que l'on rentre un peu dans le vif du sujet, non ?

Bonne lecture.

Y&A

* * *

 **Jour 3**

 _Jour 3 - NYPD, 10h00_

Comme tous les matins, John s'était présenté de bonne heure aux bureaux, mais pour une fois l'affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait l'intriguait réellement.

John était penché sur le rapport de leur victime. Il étudiait le dossier de leur scène de crime, devenue lieu de découverte d'une pièce rare, depuis près de deux heures.

Reginald Anderson, 72 ans, tué d'une balle dans la tête, mort sur le coup. L'autopsie n'indiquait rien d'extraordinaire sur les causes de la mort ; le cerveau avait été traversé par une balle. Leur victime ne s'était probablement même pas aperçu qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus. Par contre, l'examen médical avait révélé que le coup de feu n'avait fait que précipiter les choses. Réginald Anderson était atteint d'un cancer généralisé qui ne lui laissait guère que quelques mois à vivre. A tout prendre, cette mort violente était sans doute préférable, au moins elle avait été indolore…

Il était propriétaire de l'appartement où il avait été trouvé et avait quelques économies sur un compte en banque. Artiste, il semblait avoir réussi à vivre de ses œuvres et n'avait jamais eu d'employeur. En apparence, une vie légèrement bohème qui lui avait permis de vivre de sa passion et son talent sans jamais connaître la gloire.

La réalité était forcément tout autre.

On ne gardait pas un demi-million de dollars en petites coupures dans un appartement équipé un brouilleur et disposant d'un atelier secret. Qui était Réginald ? Ou plutôt, quel était le vrai nom de leur victime ? John ne doutait pas un instant que l'identité rangée ne soit qu'un simple alias.

Et surtout, que faisait un tableau volé en 1990 dans son appartement ?

Il avait attentivement étudié le dossier de Burke. Les responsables du vol n'avaient jamais été retrouvés et les tableaux n'avaient jamais refait surface. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'était passé pendant ou après le vol. Tout avait minutieusement organisé, le vol orchestré comme une véritable symphonie. Cela indiquait une équipe et une préparation sans faille. John ne put s'empêcher de penser à Alvaredo, l'homme qui avait kidnappé Neal quelques années plus tôt. Un homme comme lui aurait eu les moyens de monter un coup pareil. Ce type d'œuvres n'était pas le style que recherchait le texan, mais il était plus que vraisemblable qu'un commanditaire était derrière le vol.

Quel rapport avec Réginald alors ? Complice ? Voleur ? Difficile d'y voir clair. Et la fausse identité de Réginald avait été si bien préparée qu'il ne trouvait aucune faille. Il envoya un message à Finch pour lui demander de faire des recherches plus poussées, sur les réseaux d'échanges plus secrets. En 1990, le Darknet existait déjà. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance que John sur les bases de données accessibles à la police.

Il leva les yeux en entendant Fusco grogner. Son partenaire était probablement aussi frustré que lui.

"Allons faire un tour à l'appartement," proposa-t-il.

"Tu penses pas avoir déjà trouvé assez de trucs ?" rétorqua Fusco, encore impressionné par la façon dont son partenaire avait trouvé les cachettes et pièces à conviction.

"On ne sait jamais. Et puis on pourrait s'arrêter prendre un falafel pour déjeuner."

Fusco écarquilla les yeux. D'ordinaire Reese se moquait de ses goûts culinaires. "Tu es mourant ?"

John esquissa un léger sourire. "Il faut parfois vivre dangereusement…"

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le garage pour prendre une voiture.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI- WC_

 _Jour 3 - Bureau de Peter Burke, FBI, matin_

Peter était penché sur le dossier du vol de 1990. Il relisait, amusé, ses propres notes, indices et suppositions. Il notait avec plaisir qu'il avait toujours pris soin de tout noter, de tout garder. Et sur les documents, des bribes de phrases lui rappelaient qu'il avait soupçonné plus d'une fois que les voleurs bénéficiaient de complicités dans la police. Plusieurs fois, des pistes avaient disparu comme par magie alors même qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir progresser.

Et 25 ans plus tard, Peter se mettait à penser qu'il avait sans doute eu raison. Ou bien ces voleurs avaient une chance insolente ou bien ils étaient prévenus au fil de l'eau, de la progression de l'enquête.

La victime trouvée par Riley était un petit artiste qui parvenait à vendre des œuvres régulièrement par le biais de galeries d'art. Mais si Peter s'autorisait une extrapolation, il était prêt à parier qu'il ne se contentait pas de produire des pièces originales. La présence de la série de statues identiques lui laissait penser qu'Anderson se livrait à la contrefaçon. Un bon faussaire pouvait gagner beaucoup plus d'argent qu'un artiste peu connu. Avec le bon réseau pour les distribuer, les occasions ne manquaient pas. Cela expliquerait sans doute la présence de l'extravagante somme d'argent en liquide. Mais que faisait la toile volée dans l'atelier ?

Devrait-il s'attendre à voir un jour apparaître des copies ? Anderson aurait fait croire qu'il avait retrouvé le tableau original, puis aurait vendu des faux au marché noir ? Difficile de penser que la manœuvre soit restée aussi longtemps dans l'ombre. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un en aurait entendu parler. Il y avait toujours, à un moment ou un autre, une fuite.

Bon sang, comme il aurait aimé avoir l'expertise de Neal sur cette affaire. Entre ses propres dons et son réseau, ils auraient sans doute pu progresser, ou du moins trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui avait entendu dire…

Si jamais on lui avait dit un jour qu'il regretterait de ne pouvoir avoir accès au monde trouble de Mozzie et Neal…

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI- WC_

 _Jour 3 - Station de métro désaffectée, 19h30_

"M. Reese, je viens de voir M. Caffrey sur la caméra que vous m'avez demandé de surveiller," annonça Finch à son employé.

"Il est entré dans le container ?"

"Non. Il s'en est approché mais quelqu'un est arrivé et il s'est éclipsé."

"Avec un peu de chance il va rester dans les parages. J'y vais tout de suite."

Content d'être à proximité, John mis les gaz pour se diriger au plus vite au container. Il tenait absolument à parler à Neal.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI- WC_

 _Jour 3 - Station de métro désaffectée, 20h30_

"Je pensais que seuls les chats étaient supposés avoir plusieurs vies…" dit John, asseyant Neal de force sur une chaise, tout en retirant la cagoule noire de la tête.

Il se pencha pour couper les liens plastique qu'il avait glissés aux poignets ; l'une des seules techniques permettant d' immobiliser Neal.

La surprise sur le visage de l'ancien indic' aurait mérité une photo.

"John !" s'exclama Neal, à la fois heureux et soulagé.

"Il me semblait t'avoir recommandé d'éviter les ennuis," lui reprocha John, retenant difficilement un sourire amusé.

Neal se frotta les poignets en grimaçant. Il détestait ces attaches, et bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait en échapper il avait quand même essayé. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui.

"Sympa," fit-il. "Ca gagnerait à avoir une ou deux fenêtres…"

John le foudroya du regard.

"Quoi ?" demanda Neal d'un ton innocent.

"Neal… Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de découvrir mes techniques d'interrogation," expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour sur son visage et Neal avala sa salive en palissant. Il ne craignait pas son interlocuteur. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais l'expression sur son visage aurait fait peur à un saint. Neal était loin d'être un saint… et il savait pertinent ce que John attendait de sa part.

"Tu as continué à garder un œil sur moi après le Texas ?" demanda Neal.

"Non. Nous ne restons pas en contact après…" John s'interrompit. Il n'allait pas se lancer dans les détails.

"Tu semblais pourtant être au courant de ma… _mort_ ," rétorqua Neal avec un geste d'excuse.

"On appelle ça des rubriques nécrologiques, Neal !" lui lança John. Un frisson glacé le traversa en se souvenant du jour où Finch lui avait annoncé l'information. "Et ça m'a sacrément secoué. Je pensais que tu étais à Washington à l'époque !"

"Oh… c'est vrai…" Neal poussa un long soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient repris leur longueur normale. "Je n'y suis jamais allé en fait."

John avait presque peur de demander, mais puisqu'ils revenaient sur le passé. "Sara ?"

Le visage de Neal se décomposa et John ferma les yeux , effondré. Il connaissant ce regard. Il l'avait vu dans ses propres yeux quelques années plus tôt.

"Ce soir-là, après ton départ, j'ai fait ma demande à Sara. Elle a dit oui…" Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un sourire attristé effleura ses lèvres. "Elle devait rentrer à Londres pour finaliser ses dossiers. Elle…"

Sa voix se brisa et il fut secoué d'un tremblement.

"Elle a affronté des types plus que louches dans sa vie. Elle maniait sa matraque comme personne." Il reprit une inspiration. "Et elle est morte dans un banal accident de la circulation… Renversée par un chauffard dans Londres alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Je…" Il se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter un sanglot, "… je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au-revoir. Elle est morte sur le coup."

"Oh, Neal… Je suis désolé," dit John doucement.

Décidément, Neal n'avait pas de chance avec ses fiancées. D'abord Kate, puis Sara. Dans quelle mesure l'orchestration de sa propre mort n'était-elle pas une façon de mettre fin à sa vie ? En tuant son passé, il avait peut-être une chance d'en reconstruire une neuve sans de telles zones d'ombre. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour se remettre avant de l'interroger à nouveau.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé à Washington ?"

"Pendant ses examens de santé préliminaires à son nouveau poste, Elisabeth a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle est revenue à New York et Peter a finalement refusé sa mutation. Un peu par hasard, je me suis rapproché du gang des Panthères Roses. Cela m'a permis de faire revoir mon dossier. Si j'aidais le FBI à les arrêter, mon dossier était totalement expurgé et je retrouvais ma liberté sans conditions."

"Plus de contrat ?"

"En effet." Neal garda le silence quelques minutes.

"J'avais déjà décidé de disparaître avant même d'être kidnappé. Alors, pendant que je travaillais sur cette affaire, j'ai préparé tous les éléments de ma disparition. La seule façon de pouvoir repartir à zéro était que le FBI soit témoin de ma mort… que _Peter_ me voit mort."

Il expira doucement. Ce souvenir était encore sensible.

"J'habite à Paris. Cela se passe plutôt bien pour moi."

"Revenir à New York me semble un peu dangereux…"

"Je continue à lire le New York Times au quotidien," avoua-t-il avec un sourire à la fois coupable et amusé. "Je suis tombé sur un article concernant le vol des tableaux. Le 'Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Galilée', la seule peinture marine de Rembrandt, retrouvé 25 ans après sa disparition ? Je me souviens de ce vol, il est mythique ! Quand j'ai vu que Peter était en charge du dossier… Après tout, c'était logique, il avait déjà travaillé sur l'enquête à l'époque..." Il haussa une épaule hésitante. "J'avais envie de voir le bébé aussi… Tu savais qu'ils lui ont donné mon nom ?" Il s'étrangla sur les mots.

"Comment penses-tu réussir à le voir ? Peter va te voir arriver à des kilomètres."

"Oh, mais je l'ai déjà vu !" s'exclama Neal avec un sourire. "Il est magnifique." Son visage exprimait la fierté d'un heureux papa.

John secoua la tête. Cet homme n'avait décidément peur de rien. En même temps, que pouvait-il attendre de quelqu'un qui avait fait du base jump depuis un immeuble en plein cœur de New York ?

Neal fronça les sourcils en regardant John d'un air perplexe.

"Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir _kidnappé_ ?"

"J'ai réalisé que Peter était au courant que tu n'es pas mort."

"Je lui ai laissé quelques indices l'incitant à le penser…" avoua Neal.

"Dans le container. Oui, j'ai vu…"

"Tu es rentré dedans ?" demanda Neal ouvrant grand les yeux. John lui lança un regard condescendant. "Oui, bien sûr. Un verrou ne va pas t'arrêter…"

"Alors, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?" reprit-il.

"Neal, tu es sans doute convaincu que je ne suis qu'un tueur sans scrupules, mais la nouvelle de ta mort a été un coup dur. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à Peter à cause de cette histoire de tableaux volés, j'ai forcément repensé à toi. Je me suis douté qu'il me cachait quelque chose alors je l'ai suivi."

"Et quand tu m'as vu à proximité du container tu as décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour bavarder avec moi ? Je suis flatté."

"Je voulais savoir la vérité ! Je me doutais que tu n'apprécierais pas d'être vu, alors te jeter dans mon coffre semblait la meilleure solution."

"Et bousiller mon costume par la même occasion," grogna Neal. "Merci !"

John eut un petit rire.

Neal se leva de la chaise où il avait été posé sans ménagements et inspecta la pièce.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à la bibliothèque ?"

"Le lieu n'était plus sûr. Nous avons dû bouger."

"Comment avez-vous déniché une telle planque ? C'est spectaculaire !"

"Finch est plein de ressources."

"Je vois ça. Où est-il ?"

"A l'université."

"Il enseigne ?"

"Cela fait partie de notre couverture."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait besoin d'une couverture."

"Les choses se sont compliquées. Il est arrivé pas mal de choses depuis ton voyage au Texas…"

"Hé ! Je n'ai rien demandé !" se plaignit Neal, portant inconsciemment la main à son épaule. "Comment va Shaw ?" demanda-t-il tout en regardant la plaque avec le nom de la station.

Il se retourna quand le silence s'éternisa.

"John ?"

L'ex-agent poussa un soupir.

"Elle a disparu. Finch fait semblant d'être convaincu qu'elle est morte. Cela lui permet de ne pas aborder le sujet. Pour ma part, je continue à espérer qu'elle est toujours prisonnière quelque part et qu'un jour ou l'autre nous parviendrons à la retrouver…"

" _Compliqué_ est loin du compte…" remarqua Neal à voix basse.

"Ouais…"

"Zoé ?" demanda Neal d'un ton hésitant.

John lui adressa un vrai sourire. "On se voit de temps en temps. Elle a tout à fait conscience que ma vie n'est pas simple."

"Sans blague…"

"Les types comme nous ne peuvent pas espérer des fins heureuses, Neal."

"C'est ce qu'avait coutume de dire Mozz…"

"Alors, je suis curieux. Comment t'y es-tu pris pour organiser ta mort ? Tu as quand même réussi à tromper le FBI et accessoirement tes meilleurs amis."

"Tu as étudié les documents dans le container ?" demanda Neal en riant. "Oui, bien sûr…" Il secoua en y repensant. "Ca n'a pas été de tout repos."

Il lui raconta sa dernière affaire avec Peter. Comment ils avaient réussi à arrêter les Panthères Roses, la façon dont il avait organisé sa mort… Entendre l'histoire que lui avait raconté Peter peu de temps auparavant, racontée par Neal, lui donnait une toute autre dimension. L'agent n'avait même pas idée de ce qui s'était tramé derrière son dos.

"J'ai laissé les indices nécessaires à Peter. Je savais qu'il finirait par trouver le container." Neal soupira. "J'avais tout préparé pour lui. Je m'étais dit qu'il aimerait savoir que je suis en vie, en tant qu'ami, au-delà de son rôle d'agent du FBI."

"Et je pense que cela pèse sur sa conscience. En tant qu'agent justement, tôt ou tard, il va se sentir obligé de faire réapparaître les œuvres qui s'y trouvent." Cela expliquait totalement le regard étrange qui était passé dans les yeux de Peter lors de leur rencontre. Un mélange de culpabilité, car en tant qu'agent du FBI il aurait dû dévoiler la supercherie, et de bonheur de le savoir en vie. "Mais toi ?"

"Moi, quoi ?"

"Tu as laissé ici tous tes amis. Tu as choisi une vie bien solitaire, Neal."

"Ils me manquent," avoua Neal. "Tous. J'aimais ma vie ici…"

Neal se redressa soudainement. "Attends. Tu m'as dit que tu avais vu Peter ? Ce n'est pas très prudent, non ? Après tout, je suis peut-être mort, mais toi aussi si les éléments que Mozzie a pu rassembler sont vrais."

John fit une grimace.

"Bien malgré moi, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu."

Neal leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Que disait ton fameux article de journal ?" l'interrogea John.

"C'était assez succinct. Ils parlaient surtout du vol original et du fait que personne n'avait résolu l'affaire. Et qu'on avait donc trouvé par hasard l'un des tableaux sur une scène de crime."

" _Ma_ scène de crime," précisa John.

" _Ta_ ?"

"La couverture de Finch est celle d'un professeur d'université. La mienne est en rapport avec mes talents…"

"Inspecteur à la criminelle ?" balbutia Neal. "Bon sang, je savais que Finch était doué, mais là… Tu parles d'une fausse identité…" Il était estomaqué par l'audace. Ses propres fausses identités semblaient une simple mascarade en comparaison.

John ne le contredit pas. Neal en savait déjà assez sur leur "organisation", inutile de le mettre davantage dans la confidence. D'autant qu'il existait toujours la possibilité que la Machine ne soit jamais remise en route et qu'ils n'aient plus jamais de numéros à sauver.

"Comme tu l'as compris, retrouver ce tableau a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Peter s'est retrouvé à la tête de l'équipe en charge de l'enquête et par la force des choses j'en suis."

"Oh bon sang, j'aurais adoré être une souris pour assister à votre rencontre…" s'esclaffa Neal.

"J'ai bien cru que Peter allait s'étrangler quand il m'a vu arriver," admit John, avec un léger sourire. "Travailler avec lui est un régal, je comprends que vous ayez été si proches."

"Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien," répondit Neal à voix basse avec une pointe de regret.

"Il y a un autre inspecteur des cols blancs. Un ponte de Washington…" John s'arrêta en voyant Neal pâlir.

"Kramer ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix étranglée.

"Je ne le sens pas," avoua John. "Et j'ai l'impression que Peter le déteste copieusement."

"C'est à cause de lui que je m'étais enfui au Cap Vert," murmura Neal.

John le regarda éberlué pendant que Neal lui racontait les faits ayant conduit à sa disparition de l'époque. Il se souvenait maintenant que Finch lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas retenu le nom de l'agent. Cela expliquait bien des choses…

"En tout cas, si tu dois te promener dans New York, fais attention. Je pense qu'il serait ravi de te mettre la main dessus que tu sois mort ou non."

"Il n'a probablement pas dû apprécier d'être mis sur l'enquête. Il avait chou blanc la première fois. Devoir retravailler avec Peter ne doit pas l'enchanter."

"Si j'ai bien compris, il est venu de son propre chef."

"Surprenant. Si jamais l'enquête échoue une nouvelle fois, cela va être dur à encaisser."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'on va trouver le coupable ?" demanda John légèrement vexé.

Neal sourit en secouant la tête.

"Rien de personnel crois-moi. Mais ce vol est une pépite. Le conte de fée des voleurs comme moi. Nous avons tous rêvé de l'accomplir. 'Le vol du siècle'… sacrée carte de visite."

John le regardait abasourdi.

"Quoi ?" fit Neal.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au 'supposé' voleur, à 'l'hypothétique' carte de visite ?"

Neal se mit à rire doucement. "Mozzie serait fier de toi," murmura-t-il.

"Il est au courant ?

"Que je suis vivant ?"

John hocha la tête. Neal fit un signe de dénégation.

"S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui tu peux le dire, Neal !"

"Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je t'ai raconté pour les Panthères Roses. Ce type d'organisation est capable d'agir même depuis l'intérieur d'une prison."

"Et tu es directement responsable de leur arrestation…"

"On ne peut pas s'en prendre à un mort," conclut Neal.

John fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait la crainte de l'ex-voleur. Le passé était un bagage bien lourd parfois.

"Tu devrais rencontrer Peter. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait de l'aide sur l'enquête. Si quelqu'un est bien capable de comprendre comment les voleurs s'y sont pris…"

Neal fit une grimace. "Je t'avoue que c'est une rencontre que je redoute un peu…"

"Plus que de t'empoisonner au poisson globe ?"

Neal se mit à rire doucement. "Vu comme ça, forcément…"

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI- WC_

 _Jour 3 - Station de métro désaffectée, 23h30_

"M. Reese, j'ai rassemblé des informations sur l'agent Kramer. Comme d'habitude, votre instinct s'est avéré on ne peut plus fin."

"Il existe un lourd passé entre Burke et lui."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire," confirma Finch. "Kramer a été le mentor de Burke. Il a continué à travailler et à grimper les échelons à Washington, tandis que Burke poursuivait une brillante carrière à New York. Il a eu l'occasion de travailler avec un indic' pendant une période assez longue, mais la collaboration a mal tourné, l'appât du gain ayant finalement reconduit son indic' en prison. Je pense que l'on peut raisonnablement dire qu'il était jaloux de la relation amicale entre l'agent Burke et M. Caffrey. Quand il a pris conscience de toute la dimension de leur amitié, couplée au réel talent de M. Caffrey, il a trouvé là une occasion de relancer sa carrière. Il était présent lors des entretiens en vue d'octroyer sa remise de peine à M. Caffrey. Il a longuement fouillé les dossiers et par la force des choses découvert certaines… irrégularités dans le dossier de Burke."

"L'influence de Neal sans aucun doute."

"De toute évidence. L'agent Burke a quelques fois fermé les yeux sur certaines pratiques leur ayant permis d'arrêter les coupables."

"On peut difficilement lui en vouloir."

"Mais cela fournissait une bonne base de chantage à Kramer. Il a fini par trouver une façon de faire refuser la remise de peine de Caffrey et de le prendre à son service à Washington."

"Et c'est là que Neal est parti au Cap Vert."

"M. Caffrey n'avait pas pu avoir l'information. Il semble évident que c'est l'agent Burke qui l'en a notifié."

"Peter aurait délibérément dit à Neal de filer ?"

"J'en suis intimement convaincu."

"Il lui a fallu six semaines pour le retrouver…"

"Je pense que l'agent Burke devait être sérieusement partagé entre son devoir de le retrouver et son amitié sincère pour Neal." Finch déplaça le curseur sur l'écran. "Il a fini par prendre un congé personnel pour partir à sa recherche… avec la bénédiction officieuse de son supérieur de l'époque."

"Et Kramer dans tout ça ?"

"Quand Caffrey a disparu, il est retourné à Washington. Il n'avait évidemment aucun moyen de prouver que Burke était responsable. Il est fort probable qu'il en a, dès lors, voulu à l'agent de ne pas avoir pu bénéficier de l'aide de Caffrey. Sa carrière n'a jamais connu l'envolée dont a bénéficié celle de Burke."

"Vous pensez qu'il en veut encore à Burke ? Après tout Neal est _mort_ …"

"Il ne peut donc exercer de vengeance à son encontre."

"Burke a vraiment eu l'air surpris que Kramer se joigne à l'enquête. Sa réelle motivation n'est peut-être pas de contribuer à l'enquête mais bien le contraire."

"Vous avez des pistes sur le vol ?"

"Non aucune. Ca a été un travail de professionnels de tout premier ordre."

"Dans la lignée de M. Caffrey ?"

"S'il n'avait pas été aussi jeune à l'époque, je me serais sans doute posé la question," avoua John. "Vous savez Finch, je me dis que si quelqu'un est capable de résoudre cette affaire c'est bien Neal."

"Probablement."

"En attendant, je vais garder un œil sur Kramer." John fronça les sourcils.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos petits commentaires.**

 **Une petite rencontre, ça vous dit ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Y &A**

* * *

 **Jour 4**

 _Jour 4 - Container de Neal, 7h00_

Peter sortit la clé de sa poche en s'approchant du container puis s'immobilisa. Il n'était pas verrouillé. Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir fermé correctement ; quelqu'un était entré.

Il sortit son arme et se glissa prudemment à l'intérieur, restant collé contre la cloison dans l'ombre le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Une silhouette se détachait ; quelqu'un était assis sur une chaise.

"Peter, tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis jamais armé, tu peux ranger ça," fit une voix familière.

Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, l'agent éclaira le container.

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil d'époque, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Neal tenait dans ses mains un ours en peluche habillé d'une cravate bleue.

"Je voulais laisser un cadeau à mon filleul, puis je me suis dit que ce serait plus convenable de te le remettre en personne."

"Ton filleul ?" répéta Peter, la voix nouée. Même s'il avait bien compris que Neal n'était pas mort, le contenu de ce local en était la preuve vivante, le voir en chair et en os l'avait tétanisé.

"Dans la mesure où il porte mon nom…" fit Neal en haussant une épaule. Il se leva doucement. "C'est très gentil de votre part d'ailleurs…" sa propre voix se cassa. L'émotion de revoir Peter devenant plus forte que tout.

"Neal !" s'écria Peter, en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils se tinrent enlacés un moment, le geste traduisant mieux que des mots tout leur bonheur de se revoir. S'écartant enfin, Peter cligna vivement des yeux pour chasser les larmes, qui étaient montées malgré lui.

Neal le regarda avec un sourire, ses propres yeux rougis. "Allons, ça n'est qu'un ours en peluche. C'était la moindre des choses." Sa voix légèrement enrouée contrastait étrangement avec le ton humoristique.

"Je devrais te menotter à cette chaise et ne plus jamais te laisser sortir," protesta Peter d'un ton bougon.

Neal leva un sourcil amusé. "Je ne suis pas _si_ rouillé que ça…"

"Parce que tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es devenu un citoyen exemplaire ?" demanda Peter d'un air faussement sérieux.

" _Exemplaire_ est un terme largement surévalué à mon sens…" rétorqua Neal, avec un sourire amusé.

Peter ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, comme s'il avait besoin de garder le contact pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour. Il secoua la tête lentement.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Oui, bien sûr, j'avais résolu ton jeu de piste, mais te voir en personne..."

Serrant ses mains sur les bras de Neal une dernière fois, il le lâcha pour se frotter le visage ; en profiter pour discrètement effacer les dernières larmes accrochées à ses cils.

"Je croyais que nous étions amis Neal…" reprocha-t-il doucement. Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne le laissa pas parler. "Les amis ne font pas autant de mal à ceux qu'ils aiment," expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Maintenant que l'émotion de la rencontre s'estompait, la colère commençait à le gagner. Il l'aurait volontiers frappé. Neal fit un pas en arrière malgré lui, en voyant son regard.

"Je ne pouvais pas continuer, Peter… Je…" Il soupira, ne sachant comment expliquer sa décision.

"Je sais, tu avais besoin de retrouver tes ailes. Mozzie m'a expliqué que tu avais déjà pris la décision avant même d'être kidnappé."

"Tu es resté en contact avec Mozz ?" fit Neal, surpris.

Peter pâlit soudainement. "Il ne sait pas ?" balbutia-t-il.

Neal roula les yeux. Décidément. D'abord John, maintenant Peter. Qui d'autre allait encore lui reprocher d'avoir caché la vérité à son meilleur ami ? C'était dans son propre intérêt bon sang !

"Il va te tuer quand il va te voir…"

"Non, Mozzie est un non-violent. Il risque de me tourner le dos, j'en ai conscience."

"Tu mériterais qu'il t'assomme avec une batte de baseball."

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus si proches."

"Il vient régulièrement à la maison. Je pensais qu'il était attaché au bébé de Diana en raison des circonstances de sa naissance, mais il s'avère qu'il adore tout simplement les enfants."

"Ils sont purs et innocents. Ce sont les seules personnes avec qui il est capable d'être lui-même."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ?" Peter n'était pas dupe. Il doutait que Neal se soit contenté de venir pour offrir un ours en peluche à son filleul.

"Je continue à lire le New York Times," commença Neal avec un sourire. Il avait l'impression de se répéter.

Peter le regarda en fronça les sourcils. "Jure-moi que tu n'es pas mêlé au vol initial…"

Neal éclata de rire.

"Je…" Il s'interrompit riant de plus belle en voyant le regard renfrogné de son ami. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre. "Peter, j'ai été un voleur précoce, mais tu surestimes largement mes capacités ! Réfléchis deux secondes, j'avais 13 ans !"

Peter bougonna un instant.

"Mozzie m'a raconté comment tu avais trafiqué les horloges de ton école puis fabriqué ton propre pass pour le bus, alors, je t'avoue que je suis bien à deux doigts d'y croire. Cette affaire nous a rendus fous à l'époque."

"Il est avéré que le tableau retrouvé est bien l'un de ceux volés ?" demanda Neal.

"Oui, aucun doute n'est possible."

"Cette histoire est sacrément étonnante. Personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler de ces tableaux. Ils ont littéralement disparu de la surface de la terre."

"A mon sens, c'était un vol sur commande. L'heureux 'nouveau propriétaire' profite bien tranquillement de ces toiles chez lui."

"J'aurais adoré enquêter sur ce cas…" murmura Neal.

Peter pencha la tête en le regardant l'air pensif.

"Quoi… ?" fit Neal un peu inquiet.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé à te faire étudier le dossier quand nous travaillions ensemble."

"On avait d'autres chats à fouetter."

Peter se mit à marcher en long et en large, se grattant la tête. "Tu peux difficilement venir au FBI pour examiner le dossier…"

"Je parie que tu en as une copie chez toi. Je te connais Peter !" ajouta-t-il, quand il vit le regard faussement innocent.

Peter pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Il observait les pièces stockées dans le container.

"Peter ?" demanda doucement Neal, s'interrogeant sur ce soudain malaise.

"Je n'ai pas parlé de toi à Elizabeth…" expliqua Peter.

Neal ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussi sec, trop abasourdi pour parler.

"Tu as caché ça à El ?" dit-il, quand il retrouva enfin sa voix.

Peter fit une grimace. "Elle va me tuer…"

"Au moins, oui… Puis te hacher menu et te servir en pâtée à Satchmo…"

"Cela va me coûter une petite fortune en roses, bijoux et sorties au restaurant," commenta Peter.

"A ta place, je tablerais direct sur le tour du monde…"

"Mais au moins, nous avons un point de chute à Paris, pas vrai ?" rétorqua Peter avec un sourire.

Neal ne répondit pas. Malgré toute son affection pour Peter, il n'était pas sûr qu'il tienne vraiment à ce qu'il en sache trop sur sa nouvelle vie. Ils venaient de se retrouver, Neal était loin d'avoir décidé de ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

"Il faudrait trouver un endroit où tu puisses t'installer discrètement… Peut-être ici même, à vrai dire," murmura Peter.

Neal esquissa un sourire espiègle. "Je connais quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir me trouver ça…"

Peter fronça les sourcils. Le spécialiste des planques était Mozzie, mais étant donnée la situation, il doutait que ce soit une possibilité immédiate.

"J'ai revu John," expliqua Neal devinant le trouble de son ami. "Son 'associé' possède un certain nombre de planques, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de nous en prêter une."

"Qui est ce type, Neal ?" bougonna Peter, frustré par le peu qu'il en savait sur ce mystérieux personnage.

"Si seulement je le savais…" Il rit doucement. "Cela a rendu Mozzie totalement dingue… et un peu jaloux, je pense," ajouta-t-il après coup.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un travail de couverture aussi soigné. Tes propres fausses identités à côté font figure d'amateur."

"Hé !" protesta Neal vexé. "Si tu n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à les démolir les unes après les autres, j'aurais eu plus de temps pour les peaufiner."

"En attendant, c'est un sacré inspecteur. Il est vraiment bon. Il a le chic pour trouver des informations obscures."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde," murmura Neal pour lui-même.

Peter le regarda en silence. Il était évident que Neal en savait bien plus qu'il ne le disait au sujet de John. Mais celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois, au moins, difficile de lui en vouloir de se sentir redevable.

"Tu veux bien nous aider sur l'enquête alors ? Pas de façon officielle pour des raisons évidentes… monsieur le fantôme."

"Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?" demanda Neal avec une grimace.

"J'y réfléchis encore."

Neal poussa un soupir. Il y avait une autre rencontre qu'il redoutait. Plus que cela même, il en avait un nœud à l'estomac en y pensant. Mais attendre plus longtemps ne changerait rien à l'issue.

"Pourrais-tu m'organiser une rencontre avec Mozzie ? Je ne sais pas où le trouver."

Peter hocha la tête. "Dis-moi où tu souhaites le voir et je lui enverrai un message. Il sera incapable de résister à une énigme."

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 4 - Container de Neal, 8h00_

Peter et Neal bondirent quand la porte du container s'ouvrit sans bruit. D'un geste réflexe, Peter sortit son arme , braquant la silhouette qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Tous deux furent soulagés de reconnaître John, un sourire aux lèvres, semblant ravi de l'angoisse que son arrivée venait de déclencher.

"Je vois que Neal est toujours en vie. J'en déduis que vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées ?" fit John en pénétrant dans le container.

"On va le dire comme ça," répondit Peter.

"Juste pour votre information, il y a une caméra de surveillance braquée sur ce container," enchaîna John.

"Tu veux dire que…" commença Neal.

"Pas de panique, Neal," répliqua John. "Nous contrôlons la caméra. Je sais en temps réel qui entre et sort du container mais l'enregistrement figurant dans les bases de données de la Police montre un container qui n'est jamais visité."

Peter nota le 'nous' utilisé par l'inspecteur de Police, qui venait corroborer ce que Neal avait dit plus tôt sur l'associé de John. Il décida, encore une fois, de ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Intuitivement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse et en voulait-il vraiment une, d'ailleurs...

Neal ne laissa pas le temps à John de leur en dire davantage et alla droit au but.

"J'ai besoin d'une planque. Est-ce que vous avez toujours ça à disposition ?"

"Drôle de question de ta part. Il me semblait que tu te débrouillais très bien tout seul, pour passer inaperçu," répondit John du tac au tac.

Peter interrompit l'échange, notant la familiarité aisée entre les deux hommes.

"Je souhaite que Neal étudie le dossier du vol dans son ensemble pour voir s'il trouve des pistes. Qui de mieux qu'un voleur pour étudier un vol ?"

"Hé !" protesta Neal.

Peter poursuivit ignorant l'intervention. "Il lui est impossible de venir chez moi, dans la mesure où je n'ai pas dit à ma femme que Neal était bel et bien vivant." Il ignora tout aussi royalement le regard plein de reproche de Neal. "Et étant donné votre remarque au sujet de la caméra, le container ne paraît clairement plus être une option."

"Oui, je peux vous fournir un endroit," répondit John sans aucune hésitation. "Appelez-moi quand Neal et les documents seront réunis au même endroit et je vous y conduirai."

"Merci," répondit Peter doucement. Cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'il avait retrouvé Neal et il recommençait déjà à dévier du droit chemin. L'influence néfaste de son ex-indic n'avait pas de limite…

"Je change de sujet," enchaîna John. "Je voulais partager avec vous une information en avant-première avant le briefing de fin de journée."

Peter leva un sourcil intéressé.

"La mort de notre 'faussaire' n'est pas un meurtre, mais un suicide par procuration. Nous avons les preuves qu'il avait lui-même engagé un tueur à gages pour le supprimer. Il venait d'être diagnostiqué en phase terminale d'un cancer du pancréas," dit John très calmement, en tendant le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains, depuis son arrivée. "Il a préféré une mort soudaine à une longue souffrance dans un hôpital."

"Grâce à l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur trouvé dans l'appartement, nous avons réussi à remonter sur des échanges effectués sur un site peu recommandable dans les recoins obscurs du net," expliqua John.

"En d'autres termes, le Darknet," l'interrompit Peter. "Je suis impressionné. Les flics de New York enfin à la pointe de la technologie…" ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

"Il faut bien se mettre au goût du jour," répliqua John, toujours aussi serein.

Il poursuivit ses explications.

"Le pseudo du correspondant de l'échange est bien connu des services de police du monde entier. Il existe un mandat d'arrêt international émis à son encontre, Boris Antonov. J'ai demandé à faire une comparaison balistique entre la balle retrouvée dans la tête d'Anderson et celles qui sont dans le dossier d'Antonov. Il peut bien sûr avoir utilisé une autre arme, mais j'en doute fort. Les tueurs dans son genre utilisent toujours la même arme qu'ils ont généralement fait fabriquer spécialement pour eux. Si les traces concordent, cela confirmera cette théorie. Je vais déclencher un avis de recherche sur le territoire américain mais je doute qu'on l'attrape. Il échappe à la Police depuis 25 ans déjà."

Peter fut obligé de reconnaître que cela était du bon travail. Les sources d'information de John étaient peut-être discutables mais "l'inspecteur" était réellement efficace.

Peter imagina le briefing du soir dans sa tête : le NYPD progressait alors que le FBI n'avait fait aucune avancée sur le dossier. Cela n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Si John utilisait des sources personnelles, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui n'en fasse pas autant. Sans Diana et Jones, il espérait vraiment que Neal trouve un début de piste.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 4 - Station de métro désaffectée, 9h30_

John entra dans la station de métro et fut bousculé par Root qui lui jeta un regard noir en quittant les lieux. Il se colla au mur, la laissant passer, alors qu'elle maugréait à mi-voix.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda-t-il à Finch en entrant dans la station, tout en jetant un regard en arrière.

Root était généralement moins expansive. Quelque chose avait vraiment dû la mettre hors d'elle pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Finch poussa un soupir.

"Melle Groves est parfois…" Il secoua la tête. "Nous n'avons toujours pas forcément le même point de vue sur la direction à prendre pour relancer la Machine."

"Elle se sent sans doute un peu seule," dit John à voix basse.

Il y avait d'abord eu la "disparition" de Shaw qui avait bouleversé Root, puis celle de la Machine. Après tout, Root avait vécu pendant près de deux ans "connectée" à l'intelligence artificielle, agissant suivant ses indications. Elle devait se sentir particulièrement abandonnée depuis que celle-ci n'existait plus qu'à l'état de code dans un espace réduit.

Finch se redressa, surpris, puis adressa un demi-sourire à l'ex-espion. Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer dur et froid, celui-ci était parfois bien plus humain que d'autres personnes à l'apparence plus ouverte et joviale.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé effectivement."

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'attaché case d'où sortait quantité de fils mais qui restait à leurs yeux le cœur de la Machine. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près ni aussi éloignés d'Elle.

"Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, M. Reese ? Je pensais que vous étiez occupé par votre enquête."

"C'est le cas. Et accessoirement par Neal. Il a besoin d'une planque pour travailler sur le dossier du vol. Le souci est que le FBI va être amené à connaître l'endroit, il faudrait donc que ce soit un appartement que vous soyez prêt à sacrifier."

Finch fit une grimace comme si on lui demandait d'offrir son premier né en sacrifice. Il n'avait plus les moyens nécessaires de pouvoir se permettre ce genre de perte.

"M. Reese, j'apprécie votre foi en moi, néanmoins je pense que vous sous-estimez vos propres capacités."

John levait un sourcil interrogatif. Il n'avait aucune possession, quant à un appartement, le dernier qu'il ait eu avait été celui offert généreusement par Finch.

"En tant qu'officier de police vous avez accès aux appartements destinés à garder les témoins en lieu sûr."

"Je ne pense pas que cacher un 'mort' dans un appartement de la Police soit une très bonne idée."

Finch se pencha sur son clavier en secouant la tête légèrement. "Il suffit qu'ils ne sachent pas que l'appartement existe," précisa-t-il d'un ton légèrement excédé, comme la chose était tellement simple que John aurait pu s'en occuper sans voler de son temps.

Il accéda rapidement à la liste des appartements sur New York, en sélectionna un et le fit disparaître de la liste de la police. L'appartement n'existait plus nulle part, aucun risque de visite surprise.

"Voilà," fit-il. "46ème et 3ème, au 5ème étage. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de clé, sinon demandez à M. Caffrey, je crois savoir que c'est un spécialiste."

John nota l'adresse et attendit que Finch ajoute quelque chose, mais celui-ci était focalisé sur son ordinateur et semblait avoir presque oublié sa présence.

Que s'était donc-t-il passé entre lui et Root ? La remise en route de la Machine s'avérait ardue, mais avec deux cerveaux comme celui de Finch et Groves, John n'avait aucun doute qu'ils en viendraient à bout. C'était peut-être cela le problème.

Tous deux avaient une intelligence hors norme, la confrontation devait parfois être intense, d'autant que leurs méthodes étaient radicalement différentes. Pour peu que Root ait suggéré un moyen d'obtenir des pièces ou des informations qui ne convenait pas à Finch, cela avait bien pu avoir dégénéré. Root n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à la violence même si elle s'était énormément assagie depuis qu'elle collaborait avec eux. Finch détestait jusqu'au fait même que John possède des armes…

Tout compte fait, John était plutôt content de ne pas être plus souvent présent dans la station depuis quelques mois. Certains jours, la tension devait probablement pouvoir se couper au couteau.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. "Merci Finch. Bonne journée."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, non qu'il en ait attendu une.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC –POI – WC_

 _Jour 4 - Appartement au coin de la 3_ _ème_ _et la 46_ _ème_ _, 13h00_

Neal posa la dernière boîte contenant les informations du vol sur le sol de l'appartement.

Il s'étira pour remettre en place ses vertèbres et observa la pièce autour de lui. On était très loin du standing de l'appartement où Finch l'avait hébergé lors de son retour du Texas. Pas d'atelier de peinture ou de superbe séjour. L'appartement était fonctionnel.

Neal eut un déclic. Ce n'était pas une planque appartenant à John et Finch, c'était plus sûrement un des appartements utilisés par Police pour y protéger des témoins protégés. Sinon, jamais John ne les aurait pas laissés voir l'emplacement exact de l'appartement.

Il avait été surpris quand John était passé les prendre, lui et Peter, pour les conduire, à visage découvert dans l'immeuble. C'était bien la première fois que John le conduisait quelque part sans lui coller une cagoule sur la tête et des menottes aux poignets.

Il était pourtant prêt à parier que la Police ignorait que cet appartement était "réquisitionné". Finch avait probablement fait des siennes pour le faire disparaître temporairement de la liste des planques de la police de New York.

Une fois, la porte fermée derrière John et Peter, Neal se retourna vers les boites empilées devant lui.

L'état de celles-ci lui permettait de se rendre compte au premier coup d'œil de celles qui contenaient les éléments du vol d'origine et celles qui renfermaient les informations du cas en cours.

Il sourit doucement en secouant la tête. Malgré toute sa droiture, sa foi en son travail, Peter n'hésitait à sortir du cadre si cela pouvait l'aider, quitte à jurer solennellement que ça n'était pas le cas. C'était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient pris autant de plaisir à travailler ensemble. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Cela lui manquait toujours autant ; même s'il s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie, leur amitié et leurs enquêtes lui manquaient.

Il se pencha sur les boîtes et commença à sortir les dossiers. Il fut rapidement plongé dans l'étude du vol initial et des rapports de l'enquête.

Le vol en lui-même était une véritable pépite. Il était presque jaloux de n'avoir jamais pu mener un casse pareil. C'était l'Everest du vol de tableaux, une pure merveille.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, il devenait évident que les voleurs avaient bénéficié d'aide. Certains détails étaient troublants. Même le meilleur cerveau du monde ne pouvait pas contourner certaines réalités. Ils avaient de toute évidence fait appel à de l'aide interne, une taupe. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant, en y mettant le bon prix on pouvait acheter ce qu'on voulait. Y compris ces tableaux puisqu'il était évident que ce vol était une commande.

Il sourit en tombant sur un rapport écrit à la main. L'écriture de Peter, toujours aussi illisible, quoi qu'en dise l'agent… On reconnaissait déjà le style propre à l'agent, moins fin et encore parfois hésitant, mais l'on sentait bien qu'il était prometteur.

Installé confortablement, Neal se perdit dans la lecture des documents. Quelques heures plus tard, il sursauta quand son téléphone lui rappela un rendez-vous.

Il fit une grimace. Dans le passé, il avait eu peu de secrets vis-à-vis de Mozzie. Bon d'accord quelques-uns. Mais Mozzie lui-même aurait été très déçu si son élève n'avait pas fait preuve de méfiance envers son propre mentor. Ne pas lui avoir avoué la véritable cachette de certains biens entrait dans cette catégorie. Evidemment, la façon dont il l'avait appris après la disparition de Kate n'avait pas forcément été bien prise. Son plus lourd secret après ça avait été de ne pas lui avoir révélé qu'il avait mis la main sur le manifeste du sous-marin. Leur amitié avait bien failli définitivement voler en éclats ce jour-là. Si Elisabeth n'avait pas été kidnappée par Keller, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient perdu contact à cette époque.

Mais comment allait-il réagir en apprenant que son meilleur ami n'était tout compte fait pas si mort que ça ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il devait admettre qu'il aurait du mal à pardonner. Il espérait juste que Mozzie soit plus compréhensif…

 _POI – WC – POI – WC –POI – WC_

 _Jour 4 - Hangar sur les docks, 18h00_

Mozzie entra dans le hangar les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

"Tu sais Peter, j'apprécie ce genre de rencontre secrète, mais cela n'a plus vraiment de raison d'être. Je serai passé avec plaisir…"

Levant la tête, il vit Neal au milieu de la pièce qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

" _Neal…"_ Le mot ne sortit pas vraiment de sa gorge, le son ressemblait davantage à un croassement.

Le visage de Mozzie était livide et Neal s'approcha rapidement perdant son sourire. Son ami avait l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il lui posa la main sur le bras avec douceur.

"Mozz…"

Reprenant ses esprits, Mozzie lui décrocha une droite monumentale, suivie d'une gauche à l'abdomen.

"Arrgh, Mozz." Neal leva les bras pour essayer de se protéger de l'assaut.

"Comment as-tu pu… pas le droit… mort…" Des bribes de phrases s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis qu'il frappait son ami puis, à bout de forces, il s'effondra contre sa poitrine en larmes.

Retenant avec difficulté ses propres larmes, Neal l'entoura de ses bras et laissa son meilleur ami sangloter sur sa veste.

"Je suis désolé Mozz, tellement désolé," balbutia-t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

"Je te déteste…" murmura Mozzie, la voix enrouée.

"Je sais."

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits et leur souffle. Mozzie s'écarta enfin doucement.

"Je ne crois pas avoir jamais tenu quelqu'un dans mes bras comme ça…" marmonna-t-il.

Neal eut un petit sourire, bien conscient de l'aversion de Mozzie à toucher les gens.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mozzie. Je sais que cela n'excuse rien, mais je l'ai vraiment fait dans ton propre intérêt," expliqua Neal.

"Ca ne t'a pourtant pas dérangé d'en informer Peter."

Neal grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que cette accusation allait tomber si vite. L'amitié qu'il portait aux deux hommes était différente, même si tout aussi importante.

"Je voulais te laisser vivre ta vie. Je savais qu'à l'instant où tu saurais que j'étais en vie tu n'aurais eu de cesse que d'essayer de me trouver. Tu sais bien que ma tête est mise à prix par les Panthères Roses."

"Ils sont en prison !" protesta Mozzie.

Neal pencha la tête en soulevant un sourcil incrédule. Les murs d'une prison n'avaient jamais constitué une barrière pour certains types d'individus.

Mozzie leva la main pour effleurer le bras de Neal. "J'ai encore du mal à y croire."

"Pourtant tes poings doivent le sentir. Bon sang, où as-tu appris à frapper comme ça ?" Neal se frotta la mâchoire. "Je vais avoir un de ces bleus…"

Mozzie lui adressa un sourire diabolique. "Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets. Allez, on va chez moi. J'ai une super bouteille tout indiquée pour l'occasion. Un Château Pétrus 2000."

"De 2000 ? Elle est à moi cette bouteille !" s'étrangla Neal.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin outre-tombe…" rétorqua Mozzie, sans l'ombre d'un regret.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC –POI – WC_

 _Jour 4 - Appartement 'Mardredi' (1) de Mozzie, 20h30_

Mozzie et Neal étaient installés dans les confortables fauteuils de "Mardredi". Quand Neal avait levé un sourcil perplexe, Mozzie s'était lancé dans une longue et laborieuse explication sur la nécessité de trouver de nouvelles habitations et de nouveaux noms. Neal avait sagement acquiescé et n'avait pas insisté.

Puis Neal s'était plié avec bienveillance à l'interrogatoire en règle de Mozzie qui voulait tout savoir, du moment où il avait décidé de disparaître "seul" (Mozzie avait particulièrement accentué le mot) à sa vie quotidienne à Paris. Les dernières informations ayant satisfait Mozzie, la conversation était à présent un peu moins animée, les deux hommes profitant simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre.

"Si je ne t'en voulais pas autant pour le moment, je crois que je serais jaloux," l'informa Mozzie en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Neal porta le verre à bouche pour cacher un sourire amusé. Malgré son air bougon et ses promesses de haine éternelle, Neal savait pertinemment que Mozzie ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps, trop heureux de le revoir vivant.

Ils avaient sérieusement attaqué la bouteille millésimée. Il était sans doute regrettable de vider un tel cru au rythme où ils l'avaient fait, mais le récit de Neal avait nécessité d'être sérieusement arrosé.

Neal s'excusa une énième fois. "Je suis désolé Mozz. Ne pas te dire la vérité a été la partie la plus difficile de ce plan."

"J'espère bien !" s'exclama Mozzie.

Neal fit une grimace.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à nous faire l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"Un article de journal à vrai dire," avoua Neal à voix basse.

Mozzie porta la main à son cœur feignant d'être blessé à mort. "Dire que certains t'accusent de ne jamais dire la vérité… Peut-être aurais-tu dû l'enjoliver quelque peu pour cette fois."

"Je continue à lire le New York Time tous les jours. Ils ont retrouvé le 'Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Galilée'.

"Le tableau volé au musée Stewart Gardner en 1990 ?"

Neal secoua la tête amusé. La mémoire de Mozzie était toujours aussi infaillible.

"Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ca a fait pas mal de bruit."

"Non, j'étais focalisé sur un autre sujet," expliqua Mozzie, d'un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage.

"Peter est sur l'enquête."

"S'ils arrivent à attraper les responsables ça pourrait être le summum de sa carrière," fit remarquer Mozzie dont le ton laissait cependant entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

"D'autant qu'il a une longueur d'avance."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il était déjà sur l'affaire en 90. Il connaît le dossier mieux que personne."

Mozzie fronça les sourcils. "Il n'était pas un peu jeune pour gérer un cas pareil ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était le responsable de l'affaire…"

"Kramer !" cracha Mozzie avec dégoût.

"Oui, et tiens-toi bien, il est à New York pour aider Peter."

"Quoi ? Neal, il faut que tu repartes à Paris. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi dans ces conditions !"

Neal eut un léger rire. "Et moi qui pensais que je t'avais manqué. Tu en as déjà assez de me voir ?"

"Non ! Neal, cet homme est dangereux. Je te rappelle qu'il est directement responsable de la cicatrice que tu portes à la cuisse !"

"Pas tout à fait…"

"Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet," marmonna Mozzie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me tenir à distance."

"Tu sauras te tenir à distance…" répéta Mozzie doucement. "Neal, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

Neal lui adressa un sourire franc. L'intelligence de Mozzie lui avait manqué. C'était rafraîchissant de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un dont le cerveau fonctionnait aussi vite que le sien.

Neal se racla la gorge.

"Hum… J'ai accepté d'aider Peter sur son enquête. En fait, j'ai même passé l'après-midi à étudier les vieux dossiers."

"Où ça ? Bon sang, t'as besoin d'une planque ?" demanda Mozzie en se redressant, listant déjà dans sa tête les endroits où il pourrait permettre à Neal de se cacher.

"Non, c'est bon. John nous a trouvé ça."

"John," répéta Mozzie cherchant à replacer le nom. Il pâlit soudainement. "John, ton mystérieux sauveur ? Le spécialiste de la cagoule ?"

"Figure-toi qu'il est inspecteur à la criminelle. Le tableau se trouvait sur sa scène de crime, résultat lui et Peter se sont retrouvés face à face dans les locaux du FBI." Neal secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir pu assister à cette rencontre. Pour résumer, il est sur l'enquête par la force des choses et Peter collabore donc avec lui. Et moi, j'ai accepté de jeter un œil au dossier. Tu te rends compte Mozzie ? Le plus grand casse du siècle, des tableaux que l'on n'a jamais retrouvés. J'aimerais tant savoir comment ils s'y sont pris…"

Neal se tut prenant conscience du silence de Mozzie qui n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes.

"Mozz ?" appela-t-il doucement.

"J'avais totalement oublié l'existence de John. Après ton retour on a eu d'autres chats à fouetter, puis tu as été… tu as disparu."

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers un coffre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une clé USB.

"Finch m'avait donné ça la première fois. Quand on s'est recroisé après ton kidnapping, il m'a demandé de la détruire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup y penser pendant qu'on s'occupait des Panthères Roses, puis après…"

Neal sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait bien que Mozzie avait souffert de sa disparition, mais voir la douleur sur son visage était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

"Mozzie, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner du mal que je t'ai fait. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Ma seule consolation est que je ne pouvais pas leur permettre de te faire du mal. Je préfère que tu me détestes pour le reste de ma vie que savoir que tu as été tué à cause de moi, en représailles. Je peux accepter de vivre sans jamais te revoir si je sais que au moins tu es en vie."

Mozzie s'approcha et lui toucha doucement le bras, comme s'il avait encore besoin de s'assurer que son ami était là, en face de lui.

"Et je n'échangerais pas une miette de la douleur que j'ai senti contre la joie de te savoir en vie." Il se racla la gorge. "Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, je ne suis plus tout jeune."

Il lui tendit la clé. "Tiens, donne ça à John quand tu le revois. Qu'il dise à Finch que je le crois sur parole."

Neal prit la clé USB attendant que Mozzie en dise davantage, puis la glissa dans sa poche quand il devint évident que celui-ci n'en dirait pas davantage.

"Alors, tu es installé à la bibliothèque pour travailler ?"

"Heu… non… Dans une planque de la police en fait."

Neal hésita un instant. Devait-il tout dire à Mozzie ? "Tout" étant un bien grand mot. Il était bien incapable de dire où se trouvait le nouveau QG de John et Finch. Balloté dans le coffre de la berline, il avait surtout été préoccupé par les soubresauts de son estomac à peine remis d'un vol transatlantique particulièrement secoué.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit dans quelles circonstances tu as retrouvé John," poursuivit Mozzie.

"C'est plutôt lui qui m'a retrouvé… et comme à son habitude, il m'a collé une cagoule sur la tête avant de m'enfourner dans son coffre," grommela Neal.

Mozzie eut un léger rire. "Au risque de me répéter, qui est ce type ?"

"Une énigme à la fois. Essayons d'abord de trouver qui a volé les tableaux."

"Oui, ça me paraît bien plus réalisable…"

 _POI – WC – POI – WC –POI – WC_

 _Jour 4 - FBI, salle de réunion des cols blancs, 18h00_

La réunion quotidienne avait démarré depuis bientôt une heure et Peter désespérait d'entendre quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

Un coup bref fut frappé à la porte de la salle de réunion et celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que Peter n'ait le temps de répondre. L'inspecteur Riley entra dans la salle. Plus tôt dans la réunion, Peter avait informé les autres agents de l'avancée majeure faite par la Police de New York, à savoir le suicide déguisé en meurtre du propriétaire de l'appartement.

Peter nota que l'attention de Kramer était montée d'un cran suite à l'entrée de John dans la salle. Alors qu'il semblait suivre les discussions d'un air distrait, presque ennuyé, il venait de se redresser sur son fauteuil.

"Inspecteur Riley, c'est fort aimable de vous joindre à nous !" lança Peter d'un ton moqueur. John avait plus d'une heure de retard.

"Désolé d'avoir manqué le début de la réunion mais nous venons de faire une avancée significative sur un élément de l'enquête, qui va probablement aider le FBI sur le vol des tableaux." répondit John, calmement.

"Et bien, nous vous écoutons !" dit Peter.

"Comme vous le savez, nous avons vite subodoré que l'identité de Réginald Anderson n'était qu'un alias. Un superbe travail de couverture dont nous n'avons pas trouvé la faille. Nous avons donc décidé de lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur Réginald Anderson afin de la croiser à toutes les bases auxquelles nous avons pu avoir accès. Le résultat que nous venons d'avoir est plus que prometteur, je pense," énonça John.

Peter fut encore une fois impressionné par les résultats obtenus par John et son associé. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir accès à ces informations et surtout à une telle vitesse ? Une chose était sûre maintenant, ils avaient accès à des ressources qui allaient bien au-delà de celles de la Police.

Il regarda deux de ses agents, dépités. En effet, ils avaient lancé, le matin même, une recherche similaire mais sans aucun résultat pour l'instant. Nul doute que si Diana et Jones avaient été présents, ils y auraient pensé bien plus tôt.

Il reprit le fil des explications données par l'inspecteur Riley, qui venait de connecter une clé USB et qui exposait à tous, les nouveaux éléments.

Réginald Anderson était en fait James Highsmith, un membre du 'Gang des Anglais' qui sévissait en Europe dans les années 1970 / 1980. Le groupe était composé de cinq voleurs qui avaient écumé bon nombre de musées européens.

Tous leurs vols portaient deux signatures communes : aucune œuvre d'art volée n'avait jamais été retrouvée et aucune violence physique n'avait jamais été à déplorer. Cela leur avait d'ailleurs attiré une certaine complaisance, voire admiration de certains.

Quatre d'entre eux avaient été arrêtés lors d'une tentative de cambriolage au Musée d'art contemporain de Bâle en 1981. Les cinq voleurs avaient été formellement identifiés grâce aux moyens avant-gardistes de surveillance, pour l'époque, dont le musée était équipé. Le cinquième homme n'avait, lui, pas pu être appréhendé et n'avait même jamais pu être retrouvé. On le supposait mort car il n'était jamais réapparu devant une caméra, ni manifesté le moindre signe de vie.

"Une légère opération de chirurgie esthétique lui a permis de modifier son apparence et de vivre aux Etats-Unis depuis de nombreuses années sans être inquiété. Et même après sa mort, on ne peut quasiment rien tirer de ses comptes bancaires et des documents officiels. Réginald Anderson, alias James Highsmith, était un citoyen modèle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal."

John venait de finir ses explications et s'amusait intérieurement de voir les agents du FBI pianoter frénétiquement sur leurs claviers d'ordinateur, probablement vexés qu'un inspecteur de la criminelle trouve des éléments probants sur le volet de l'enquête dont ils avaient la charge.

Etonnamment, ce fut Kramer qui prit la parole et aboya des ordres.

"Agent Boyle, contactez Interpol. Je veux le dossier complet sur le Gang des Anglais, l'inspecteur Riley n'a sûrement eu accès qu'à la fiche synthétique !"

"Agents Hutchison et Markle, passez une nouvelle fois en revue tous les éléments financiers en notre possession et creusez encore. Nous allons bien finir par faire parler ses comptes bancaires ! Je vais venir travailler avec vous sur le sujet."

Kramer se leva et rejoignit les deux membres de l'équipe au fond de la salle ; Peter fit un signe de tête discret à John, l'invitant à le suivre dans son bureau.

"Belle découverte," dit Peter pour commencer la conversation. "Et je suis sûr que vous avez eu accès au fichier détaillé, quoi qu'en pense l'agent Kramer," rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

John ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

"Avez-vous au moins partagé toutes les informations que vous aviez ou avez-vous encore gardé une longueur d'avance sur nous ?" demanda Peter, d'un ton un peu ironique.

"Je vous ai donné tout ce que nous avons trouvé," lui assura John.

"Je serais extrêmement surpris que les recherches sur les comptes bancaires finissent par donner quelque chose," ajouta John. "Je pense que cela est du temps perdu mais je n'ai rien dit car j'aurais dû justifier mon propos et je ne souhaite pas attirer davantage l'attention sur moi."

Peter ne releva pas la dernière remarque mais fut convaincu que John disait la vérité.

John enchaîna, "des nouvelles de Neal ?"

"Non pas encore. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, il a environ 2 000 pages de dossier à lire et il devait retrouver Mozzie en fin de soirée pour lui révéler qu'il était encore vivant," répondit Peter, se demandant comment s'était passée cette rencontre.

"Nous avons prévu de faire un point demain matin vers huit heures," poursuivit-il.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je me joindrai à vous," dit John. "On pourra faire un point complet, de cette façon. J'apporte les donuts," ajouta-t-il.

Peter s'esclaffa. "Vous ne trouvez pas que vous prenez votre rôle d'officier de police un peu trop à cœur ? Et de toute façon Neal est un peu précieux quant à sa nourriture. Monsieur préfère les croissants."

John répondit d'un sourire et quitta le bureau.

Peter le suivit et fut étonné de le voir retourner dans la salle de réunion mais son téléphone se mit à sonner et son attention fut détournée. Il ne vit donc pas John, récupérer son téléphone qu'il avait "oublié" sur la table de réunion. Kramer, assis juste à côté, ne se douta pas un seul instant que John venait de cloner son téléphone.

 _A suivre…_

 _(1) "Mardredi" : petit clin d'oeil à la manière dont Mozzie nomme ses appartements dans la série_


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour celles qui lisent sur cette histoire (référencée côté PoI) - Petit erreur dans le dernier post, vous avez lu la partie 2 avant la partie 1 !

Y&A

* * *

Jour 5 - partie 1

 _Jour 5 - Appartement au coin de la 3_ _ème_ _et la 46_ _ème_ _8h00_

Peter frappa deux coups à la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée et utilisa la clé que Neal lui avait fournie dès qu'il avait changé la serrure de la porte de la planque.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Peter avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir à qui appartenait cet appartement, comment ils s'en étaient procuré l'accès et ce que pouvaient bien cacher certains des placards. Ses nombreuses années de collaboration avec Neal l'avait rendu particulièrement bon à ce jeu. Il évitait cependant de trop y penser au risque de voir sa conscience perdre pied. Il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avancer plus loin sur une passerelle sachant pertinemment qu'au bout, seul le vide l'attendait. Il avait décidé qu'il se poserait la question de la chute plus tard… ou peut-être jamais.

L'appartement était silencieux, une lampe était allumée dans le séjour. Des papiers étaient posés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, et effondré sur le canapé, Neal ronflait doucement, une feuille de papier sous le visage.

Peter s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le secouant légèrement.

"Neal, réveille-toi."

L'ex-indic' bondit, une vague de peur traversant ses yeux avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Peter.

"Bon sang, tu aurais pu prévenir," protesta-t-il , se frottant le visage des mains.

"J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas entendu." Peter se redressa. "Tu sais qu'il y a un lit qui a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable dans la pièce à côté ?"

Neal grogna. "Saleté de décalage horaire."

Il se leva en chancelant légèrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Rends-toi utile, fais du café," lança-t-il.

Peter le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où Neal n'avait pas été impeccable et tiré à quatre épingles. Même les rares fois où il s'était joint à lui pour le petit déjeuner, il était toujours frais et avait l'air habillé pour une soirée même dans les robes de chambre de Byron.

Neal revint quelques minutes plus tard, coiffé et s'étant visiblement lavé le visage. Il ne s'était pas rasé mais son visage, où se révélaient davantage de poils blancs qu'avant sa disparition, laissait clairement voir une trace bleue. Peter fronça les yeux en prenant conscience que quelqu'un l'avait manifestement frappé, puis se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter un rire quand il devina qui était le coupable.

Neal fit une grimace et porta la main à sa mâchoire encore sensible. Pour un non-violent, Mozzie savait manifestement utiliser ses poings. Il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

"Oui, je sais, je l'ai mérité," s'exclama-t-il.

"Cela aurait pu être pire," commenta Peter, luttant toujours contre le rire.

"C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu l'état de mes côtes," marmonna Neal.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un bond. John se tenait dans l'embrasure un carton à la main.

"Un vrai moulin cet appartement," fit remarquer Neal.

"John, vous arrivez juste à temps. Le café est prêt."

John tendit le carton à Neal. "Cela tombe bien, j'ai apporté les donuts."

Neal fit une grimace et Peter adressa un sourire entendu à John. Observant l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes, Neal se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux depuis leurs "retrouvailles".

Installés à la table du séjour, café et donut à la main, John et Peter écoutaient Neal leur raconter son travail de recherche.

John l'observait fasciné. Il avait pu voir par le passé l'intelligence du jeune homme, mais la façon qu'il avait de réussir à voir des liens là où personne ne les auraient imaginé était la preuve flagrante d'un cerveau de génie. Il se demanda un instant ce que pourrait donner une équipe composée de Finch, Root et Neal, une fois qu'ils auraient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente sur leurs méthodes pour le moins diamétralement opposées.

Peter écoutait Neal exposer les faits sentant une immense vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il avait presque oublié à quel point le jeune homme avait l'esprit acéré. Plus d'une fois en réunion, alors qu'il écoutait ses équipes faire leur rapport et peiner à avancer, il s'était reproché d'avoir idéalisé son souvenir de l'intelligence de Neal. Maintenant qu'il assistait une nouvelle fois à son exposé, il réalisait que son souvenir était même en dessous de la vérité.

"Et donc, au vu de tous ces éléments, voici ma théorie" reprit Neal, après s'être arrêté pour boire une gorgée de café et jetant un regard aux donuts. Il avait faim, mais l'idée d'avaler ces beignets plein de graisse…

"Le vol était une commande, ce qui semble indéniable, car des pièces de plus grande valeur, le Titien et les croquis de Michel-Ange par exemple, ont été laissées sur place, et pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore réussi à identifier, le commanditaire s'est mystérieusement volatilisé. Nos voleurs se sont donc retrouvés avec des tableaux invendables entre les bras. A mon sens, à défaut de paiement de leur commanditaire, ils se sont partagé le butin. De plus, cette équipe de deux voleurs a dû bénéficier de complicités internes. Je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'ils avaient un contact au sein même du FBI…"

"Je le savais !" s'exclama Peter en tapant de la main sur la table. "Ils ont toujours eu une longueur d'avance."

Neal hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. "La méthode utilisée pour le cambriolage porte une signature assez caractéristique…"

"Tu m'as avoué avoir signé certains de tes faux," intervint Peter.

"Copies" corrigea machinalement Neal, perdu dans ses pensées.

John laissa échapper un petit rire. Deux jours à New York et Neal reprenait déjà ses habitudes. Une copie n'était pas considérée comme un crime.

"On dirait un travail conduit par Gordon Taylor."

"Taylor, le voleur de la balle de base ball ?" l'interrompit Peter.

Neal acquiesça de la tête et poursuivit.

"Seulement, il était un peu jeune à l'époque. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu monter un coup pareil à l'aube de ses vingt ans… Ou alors… c'est votre mort qui est derrière tout ça." Neal fronça les sourcils perdu dans sa réflexion. "Ca tiendrait la route… Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait formé Gordon. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit ce Réginald Anderson."

"James Highsmith," le corrigea John.

Neal ignora l'interruption. "Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nous avons trouvé le tableau chez lui. C'était sa part du butin."

"Mais que sont devenus les autres toiles ?" intervint Peter.

Sa faim surmontant ses goûts culinaires, Neal s'empara d'un donut qu'il porta à la bouche. Il fit une grimace en mâchant.

"Comment pouvez-vous manger des trucs pareils ? Pas étonnant que la police ne progresse pas plus vite dans ses enquêtes, vos neurones sont noyés dans le gras," fit-il remarquer.

Peter le foudroya du regard et Neal enchaîna, "dans ton cas, c'est équilibré par les excellents plats de ton épouse qui sait ce que faire de la cuisine veut dire."

Admirant une fois de plus les talents de manipulateur de Neal, John reprit la parole.

"Donc, pour résumer. Highsmith se voit confier un vol par un commanditaire, il fait équipe avec Taylor qu'il est en train de former. Ils accomplissent le vol sans encombre mais leur commanditaire disparaît. Ils se retrouvent avec les toiles sur les bras et le FBI sur le dos, mais bénéficient d'une taupe ce qui leur permet de disparaître à leur tour sans être jamais retrouvés."

"Dans les grandes lignes, c'est comme cela que je vois les choses, avec un doute peut-être sur la participation de Taylor. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ayant pris part à un tel vol, il ne s'en soit jamais vanté, au moins dans notre milieu. On aime être reconnu, admiré pour nos plus beaux chefs d'œuvre," ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire légèrement coupable.

"Les journaux vont adorer," maugréa Peter. "Je vois déjà les titres : '25 ans plus tard les voleurs se moquent toujours du FBI'."

"Peter, vous aviez raison, seul un voleur peut retrouver un voleur," dit John en se tournant vers Neal.

"Toi aussi ?" s'exclama Neal.

John réprima un sourire. "Je t'emmène à l'appartement d'Anderson. Je veux que tu le fouilles avec tes yeux à toi. Je suis sûr que tu vas voir les choses différemment."

"Bonne idée," acquiesça Peter.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 – Bureau de Peter Burke, FBI, 11h00_

Peter posa ses notes de réunion sur son bureau et se planta devant sa fenêtre.

La réunion de service venait de s'achever et il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas progressé. Neal en avait plus fait en une soirée que l'équipe du FBI en charge du dossier. Peter se trouvait confronté au problème d'en savoir un peu trop et devoir distiller les informations sans révéler d'où provenaient ses sources.

Il était plutôt satisfait que son instinct se soit révélé exact quant à l'existence d'une taupe. Mais la question demeurait, qui était-elle et surtout qu'était-elle devenue ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit encore "active" ? Savait-elle que l'enquête avait été rouverte ? Ce mystérieux informateur allait-il à nouveau se manifester et leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou avait-il disparu du décor ?

Il avait exposé ses théories, celles de Neal pour être honnête, en réunion. Il avait particulièrement insisté sur l'existence de cette taupe. Il avait peut-être même laissé entendre qu'ils avaient de sérieuses pistes sur son identité. Cela avait deux avantages. L'un, de motiver davantage les équipes qui détestaient ce genre de situation qui remettait en cause leur image et intégrité. Les agents dès lors étaient pleinement investis à l'identification du traître parmi leurs rangs.

L'autre intérêt était d'effrayer la taupe et la pousser à commettre une erreur. Bien évidemment, encore une fois, cela ne tenait la route que si elle était toujours présente dans l'environnement du FBI.

Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire en repensant au visage de Kramer lors de la réunion. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement surpris de l'évolution des dernières pistes et il avait félicité Peter et les équipes pour leur travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle, mais l'approbation d'un agent de Washington ne pouvait pas faire de mal au moral des équipes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Kramer avait tenu à revenir sur New York pour cette enquête, surtout pour travailler avec lui alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes quelques années plus tôt. Il était sans doute vrai que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures. Et il était indéniable que s'ils parvenaient à enfin résoudre cette affaire, les lauriers allaient pleuvoir. Ce n'était jamais désagréable. Peut-être devrait-il admettre que Kramer avait mis leur antipathie réciproque au placard et essayait de recréer l'équipe qu'ils avaient formée dans leur jeunesse. Il devrait lui aussi lui accorder son pardon. Mais la réapparition de Neal, à l'origine de leurs griefs, n'aidait pas vraiment.

Il allait s'asseoir pour s'atteler au paquet de rapports qu'il devait signer quand son téléphone sonna.

"John ?"

/ / / /

 _Jour 5 –Un peu plus tôt, dans l'appartement de Reginald Anderson/James Highsmith, Hell's Kitchen_

John et Neal exploraient l'appartement de Réginald Anderson depuis un bon moment. Après s'être assuré que personne ne surveillait les lieux, John avait fait entrer discrètement l'ex-voleur, en passant sous la bande jaune de la police interdisant l'accès aux lieux.

Neal avait contourné la trace de sang sur le sol avec une grimace, puis avait commencé à regarder en détail la pièce. Il observait le coffre vide.

"Il n'y avait rien de significatif dans le coffre," raconta John.

"Pourquoi avoir un coffre alors…" marmonna Neal. Il passa les doigts à l'intérieur cherchant un mécanisme qui donnerait accès à une partie cachée, mais ne trouva rien.

Les tiroirs et pans de meubles n'avaient rien donné non plus. Cela en devenait frustrant.

Il se dirigea vers l'atelier, notant au passage le mécanisme discret dans le placard de l'arrière cuisine.

"C'est toi qui as trouvé la pièce secrète ?" demanda Neal.

"Une fois que j'ai compris qu'il manquait un morceau à l'appartement," précisa John.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la pièce où ils espéraient trouver leur bonheur : l'atelier d'Anderson, alias Highsmith. A la demande du FBI, tout est resté en l'état hormis le tableau de Rembrandt bien entendu.

Neal se mit à explorer la pièce alors que John se tenait en retrait, le regardant évoluer dans son monde. Il allait droit à certains endroits de la pièce pour les explorer en détail. Comme s'il savait exactement où il devait chercher. Ce qui sembla se confirmer quand Neal glissa sa main sous une étagère et en ressortit avec une boîte très plate.

"Vous avez une formation spéciale sur les meilleures cachettes dans les ateliers ?" demanda John avec un sourire.

"Les artistes ont souvent été victimes de persécutions. Leur vision du monde n'a pas toujours convenu à la société, alors ils sont devenus des maîtres de la dissimulation." Il posa la boîte sur la table. "Il faudra que je te montre les détails cachés dans le tableau de la Joconde un jour, tu ne regarderas plus jamais une toile de la même manière."

La boîte ne révéla rien d'intéressant. Neal haussa les épaules et se remit en chasse. Cette fois, il s'attaqua aux sculptures, les observant dans leurs moindres détails, les secouant pour voir si elles contenaient quelque chose. Mais là encore, rien.

John s'était-il trompé ? Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à découvrir dans cet appartement.

Pourtant, il ne restait plus grand-chose à "ausculter" : les murs et l'établi en bois épais. Après avoir posé la dernière sculpture par terre, Neal commença à regarder la table de plus près. Ses mains gantées glissaient sur la surface pour essayer de trouver une aspérité qui signalerait une cache. Rien là encore.

Les deux contours accessibles ne donnèrent rien non plus. Neal regarda John d'un air dépité.

"Je crois bien que l'on s'est trompé" dit-il. "On ne trouvera aucun indice sur les tableaux dans cet appartement".

"Avant de dire cela, regardons quand même les deux autres bords," lui répondit John en se dirigeant vers l'établi qu'il entreprit de "décoller" du mur.

"Rien de rien," Neal maugréa dans sa barbe.

Il alla s'appuyer contre le mur en face de l'établi. Il n'aimait pas quand quelque chose lui résistait. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce James Highsmith était plus malin que lui.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et regarda John qui commençait à taper contre les murs, pour trouver une différence de son, pensa-t-il, qui indiquerait un creux. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur les pieds de l'établi.

Ceux-ci étaient en bois travaillé, ce qui tranchait avec le plateau relativement simple. Plus surprenant, l'un des pieds avait une teinte légèrement différente, comme si le bois n'était pas celui d'origine.

Il se releva rapidement et entreprit d'examiner les pieds. En y regardant de plus près, il put voir une démarcation nette entre deux morceaux de bois.

"John, je crois que je tiens quelque chose," annonça Neal.

Il attendit que John fut à côté de lui et poussa sur la démarcation. Un petit panneau s'ouvrit. Neal tira dessus et un sourire éclaira son visage : l'intérieur du pied était creux. John lui répondit par un franc sourire, plongea les doigts dans le compartiment secret et en retira une enveloppe.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en découvrir le contenu, John sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un SMS de Finch.

## Kramer - rappelez-moi très vite ## "

John lança un appel.

"Peter, dans combien de temps pouvez-vous nous rejoindre à l'appartement d'Anderson ?" demanda-t-il.

"Une vingtaine de minutes, moins si c'est urgent." Après tout, à quoi servait un gyrophare si on le l'utilisait jamais.

"Nous venons de trouver une enveloppe admirablement bien cachée dans l'appartement," lui annonça John. "Il me semble normal que vous soyez présent pour son ouverture."

Neal frissonnait d'anticipation à ses côtés, mais John voulait absolument que Peter soit présent.

"Je dois passer un coup de fil. N'ouvre pas l'enveloppe, Neal, je reviens," ordonna John. Neal lui répondit d'une grimace, puis se tourna vers une toile pour ne pas être tenté.

Secouant la tête, amusé, John se dirigea vers le séjour, et toucha son oreillette.

"Je vous écoute, Finch."

"Je crois que vous allez avoir un problème à régler très vite, M. Reese," annonça Finch sans préambule. "L'agent Kramer semble devenir de plus en plus curieux."

"Finch, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je viens de voir l'agent Kramer à proximité du container de M. Caffrey."

"Quoi ? Comment ?" s'exclama John, puis s'éloigna davantage. Il ne tenait pas à partager cette conversation avec Neal dont les oreilles étaient probablement à l'affut, plus par réflexe naturel que véritable curiosité.

"Je suis en train d'explorer son téléphone un peu plus en détail, je n'avais pas donné suite au clonage que vous en avez fait. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas le seul à espionner vos collègues d'enquête. Il a téléchargé la géolocalisation du téléphone de l'agent Burke. Il a dû remarquer que l'agent se rendait souvent à cet endroit."

"Il a trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Il a repéré le container, mais fort heureusement pour nous, des employés du site de stockage sont venus s'occuper du container voisin.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Il est toujours sur place ?"

"Non, il vient de partir à l'instant, mais il est plus que probable qu'il revienne."

"Finch, il faut vider le container. Vous pouvez y envoyer un camion et un ou deux manutentionnaires discrets ?"

Seul le cliquetis familier des touches du clavier lui répondit.

"Que veut Kramer exactement ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

"Il apparaît qu'il surveille l'agent Burke de très près. Il sait que l'agent a eu recours par le passé à des informations pas forcément légales. Kramer espère peut-être être présent si Burke vient à trouver une piste sérieuse. S'assurer qu'il sera présent pour en tirer un peu de gloire."

"Si l'on résout ce dossier, ce sont toutes les équipes qui vont bénéficier du succès."

"Ou alors," poursuivit Finch. "Ses raisons sont beaucoup moins professionnelles, et il n'est pas là juste pour aider à résoudre l'enquête."

"Il en veut toujours à Peter…" conclut John.

"C'est possible."

"Je ne comprends pas. Neal est censé être mort. Ce n'est plus comme s'il pouvait espérer le récupérer à son service."

"Et à défaut de lui obtenir le rayonnement engendré par l'action de Caffrey, il s'assure que Burke subisse un revers de fortune."

"Il est certain que s'il vient à entrer dans le container, c'en est fait de la carrière de Peter. Peut-être même de sa liberté. Il devra fournir beaucoup d'explications…"

"L'équipe avec le camion devrait arriver d'ici une trentaine de minutes, M. Reese."

"Vous êtes propriétaire d'une société de déménagement en plus du reste ?" s'amusa John, estomaqué une nouvelle fois par la vitesse à laquelle Finch avait répondu à sa requête.

"Je n'y ai bien évidemment plus accès aussi facilement que par le passé, mais par chance je sais où trouver les bons contacts."

Une société de déménagement, et probablement pas mal de containers disséminés à travers la ville. Après tout, pensa John, Finch vivait dans l'ombre bien avant que Samaritan ne les oblige à se cacher de nouveau.

"M. Reese, inutile de vous rendre sur place. Melle Groves s'est proposée pour aller superviser le déplacement des biens du container. Elle m'a dit avoir besoin d'air. Entre nous, je pense qu'elle est surtout curieuse quant au contenu."

"Elle va probablement être déçue. Elle n'y trouvera pas d'armes," marmonna John.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 -Appartement de Reginald Anderson, Hell's Kitchen, 12h00_

Après avoir raccroché avec Finch, John était retourné dans l'atelier. Neal tenait l'enveloppe à la main.

"Neal," gronda John.

Neal la laissa tomber comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts.

"Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je le jure !" s'exclama-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

John réprima un sourire et essaya d'aborder un air sérieux. "Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'attache, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques cette passion que tu as de ligoter les gens," riposta Neal avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

L'ombre d'un sourire amusé frôla les lèvres de John.

Neal se tourna vers l'établi et commença à examiner le matériel, comme s'il lui fallait une occupation pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Peter arriva fort heureusement avant que John ne doive recourir à des méthodes plus drastiques pour retenir Neal.

Il tendit l'enveloppe à Peter, lui laissant le soin de l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas trop marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Peter retourna l'enveloppe et deux choses tombèrent sur l'établi : une lettre cachetée et une petite clé.

Sans rien demander aux autres, Neal tendit la main et ouvrit la lettre. Il la posa sur l'établi pour qu'ils puissent la lire tous ensemble.

 _"Je m'appelle James Highsmith._

 _L'histoire se souviendra sans doute de moi comme d'un voleur, membre du gang des anglais et derrière quelques superbes casses._

 _Je me considère cependant, avant tout, comme un artiste. C'est ma passion pour la peinture qui m'a bien souvent poussé à m'emparer de certaines toiles. N'y voyez que l'admiration d'un artiste moins doué._

 _Cette passion m'a d'ailleurs permis de vivre très confortablement même après avoir laissé derrière moi ma carrière de voleur. Peut-être pas au profit d'une carrière totalement honnête, mais que serait la vie sans un peu d'adrénaline…_

 _Cette lettre est mon testament mais aussi ma façon de prouver que j'aime l'art plus que tout au monde, que c'est cela qui m'a fait prendre la décision de laisser ces quelques lignes._

 _Je ne pouvais pas rendre les choses trop faciles, aussi félicitations à celui qui a trouvé ce document. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il a, comme moi, de nombreuses choses à cacher._

 _Et si vous avez trouvé la lettre, il va de soi que vous avez trouvé le tableau de Rembrandt. Sa provenance ne faisant aucun doute, je suis donc fier de vous annoncer que vous avez enfin trouvé l'auteur du "vol du siècle" comme d'aucuns ont bien voulu le nommer. Ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher mes complices. Nous n'étions que deux et mon partenaire est mort depuis de nombreuses années. S'il doit subir un châtiment, c'est une justice plus puissante que celle des hommes qui en prendra la responsabilité._

 _Ce vol, comme de nombreux d'autres, était une commande. Un amateur d'art, encore un, qui souhaitait une sélection bien particulière de toiles._

 _Henri Krulwart nous avait engagés, mais n'a pas honoré son contrat. A l'époque , cela avait été un coup dur. Aucun paiement malgré des frais importants investis et aucun moyen de revendre de telles pièces. Les voir emballées dans des caisses, cachées du regard des hommes a toujours été l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie._

 _Je suis un artiste. J'aime l'art, et des œuvres pareilles ne peuvent pas croupir dans une caisse pour l'éternité. Aussi, j'ai décidé de vous permettre de les restituer à qui de droit._

 _J'en fais appel à l'esprit de celui qui a trouvé ce document pour déchiffrer la dernière partie de l'énigme : la localisation des toiles._

 _930 LWFSI XYWJJY GWTTPQDS SD 11211_

 _Pas simple ? Je ne doute pas de vos capacités._

 _A l'heure où s'approche la fin pour moi, j'espère que l'on se souviendra de moi comme d'un amateur d'art, comme d'un artiste et que la justice divine saura me pardonner ce que la justice humaine n'aurait jamais pu oublier._

 _James Highsmith"_

Les trois hommes dans l'appartement restèrent silencieux après la lecture de la lettre.

Neal touchait la lettre du bout des doigts, la relisant une nouvelle fois pour lui-même. Peter et John échangèrent un regard. Cette lettre, Neal pourrait bien écrire la même dans une quarantaine d'années. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre le geste de Highsmith, c'était bien lui.

Pour l'instant pourtant, ce qui occupait vraisemblablement son cerveau était de résoudre l'énigme. Lui-même, spécialiste du codage de messages, réfléchissait déjà à la méthode qui allait leur permettre de déchiffrer l'adresse. Trouver la clé était toujours la partie la plus compliquée. Il existait tant de systèmes différents…

Laissant l'original à Peter de façon à l'ajouter au dossier, ainsi que la clé, John et Neal prirent une photo de la lettre afin de pouvoir travailler sur le texte. Peter réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait expliquer les circonstances de la découverte de la lettre en sa possession. Il appréciait l'avancée, les méthodes pour l'atteindre étaient plus discutables. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant en compagnie de Neal, mais pour corser la chose, John était tout aussi fort pour travailler hors des lignes officielles de la justice. S'il devait continuer à travailler avec ces deux-là, ce n'était pas des cheveux blancs qu'il devrait redouter, il risquait bien d'y laisser sa chevelure !

Deux bips simultanés sur les téléphones de Peter et John annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un message.

## Retrouvez-moi en salle de réunion à 13h30. Kramer ##

Les deux hommes furent surpris de recevoir le même message. Regardant sa montre, John s'aperçut qu'il leur restait juste le temps d'avaler un rapide déjeuner avant de filer à cette convocation pour le moins énigmatique.

Kramer allait-il enfin avancer ses pions, se demanda John. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il décida de garder l'épisode du container pour lui. Inutile d'attirer davantage d'attention sur cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 - FBI, salle de réunion, 13h30_

John et Peter poussèrent la porte de la salle de réunion et découvrirent que Kramer les attendaient déjà.

"Bonjour Philip, que nous vaut cette convocation de ta part ?" demanda Peter. "Tu as progressé dans l'enquête ? Parce que de mon côté…"

Kramer l'interrompit sèchement, "Non, ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler. Un autre sujet te concernant me préoccupe, Peter," continua Kramer.

"Je ne te suis pas. Il me semble que seule l'enquête devrait retenir ton attention, non ? C'est ce que tu m'avais appris à l'époque si je me souviens bien," répondit Peter. "Par ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu demandé à l'inspecteur Riley de se joindre à nous si c'est moi qui suis concerné ?" ajouta-t-il.

"Il se pourrait bien que j'ai besoin d'un témoin," dit Kramer.

"Un témoin, pourquoi ?" demanda Peter, soudain plus tendu.

John suivait la discussion sans dire un mot. Il était sûr maintenant que Kramer allait mentionner le container.

La conversation reprit.

"Comme je te laisse encore le bénéfice du doute, j'ai préféré tenir cette confrontation en comité restreint, avec un seul témoin, mais je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il y a dans le container situé à Brooklyn ?" demanda sans plus attendre Kramer.

"De quel container parles-tu ?" répondit Peter, quelque peu sur la défensive.

"Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi, Peter, tu sais très bien de quel container je parle, dans la mesure où tu t'y es rendu pas moins de vingt-cinq fois ces derniers mois." Kramer frappa la main sur la table, dans une méthode d'intimidation éprouvée. "Alors, j'attends ta réponse."

Reconnaissant la tactique, après tout il l'avait lui-même employée, Peter ne se laissa pas démonter et prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

"Et comment as-tu su cela, Philip, tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? L'enquête ne t'occupe pas suffisamment ?" répondit Peter, avec un aplomb qui étonna John, toujours là en observateur attentif.

"Ah, j'ai compris," s'exclama Peter. "Tu penses que c'est moi la taupe du FBI, celui qui a saboté l'enquête à l'époque ? demanda Peter abasourdi. Quand il avait lancé la rumeur de la taupe, il n'avait absolument anticipé un effet boomerang. C'en était presque drôle si le fait que Kramer ait connaissance du container ne rende la situation beaucoup plus délicate.

"L'idée m'est venue effectivement, vu ton implication à poursuivre l'enquête même après que celle-ci ait été close. Je me suis mis à analyser l'affaire autrement depuis hier quand tu as reparlé de cette taupe. J'ai longuement repensé à ton attitude de l'époque, cette abnégation à continuer l'enquête." Kramer lui adressa un sourire factice. "Et si finalement, elle cachait une toute autre intention, celle de masquer définitivement les traces pouvant mener aux voleurs. J'avoue que tes visites très fréquentes à ce container m'intriguent. Et si c'était là que les tableaux étaient cachés depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai supposé que tu étais en train de préparer leur déplacement. Je dois reconnaître que cela était astucieux de parler de cette taupe pour éloigner les soupçons sur ta personne."

"Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais fausse route, Philip," commença Peter, qui réfléchissait à des arguments en même temps qu'il parlait pour éloigner Kramer du container.

Une visite là-bas, et cela en était fini de sa carrière, du temps passé avec le petit Neal et Elizabeth. Il ne tomberait pour ce dont Kramer l'accusait maintenant mais il y avait suffisamment de choses dans cette "boîte" pour l'envoyer en prison. Maudit sois-tu Neal, pensa-t-il à cet instant. Même mort, tu me causes encore des ennuis.

"A quoi joues-tu, Philip ?" reprit Peter. "Et par simple curiosité, comment as-tu su pour mes soit disant visites à ce container ?"

"Le GPS de ton téléphone est une vraie mine d'or, Peter," répondit très fier de lui, Kramer.

"Et bien, c'est une première. Le Directeur de Washington qui espionne celui de New York en pleine enquête pour résoudre le vol du siècle. J'espère que tu as une autorisation pour cela, Philip, sinon je pense immédiatement déposer plainte."

"Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, Peter," le coupa Kramer. "Je suis persuadé que tu caches quelque chose là-bas et tu nous ferais économiser du temps et de l'argent si tu nous montrais de ton plein gré ce qu'il y a vraiment dans le container. Après tout, si comme tu le prétends, tu n'as rien à cacher, et que ce container ne contient que les vieux meubles de ta grand-mère, nous gagnerons tous du temps. Et je te présenterai même des excuses," ajouta Kramer sûr de lui.

Peter commençait à manquer d'arguments, la panique le gagnait petit à petit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kramer s'acharnait sur lui de cette façon. Il cherchait encore à lui faire payer son amitié et ses succès obtenus avec Neal ? Pourtant, celui-ci était mort.

Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

"Messieurs, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas rendre une visite à ce container ?" intervint le troisième homme présent dans la salle qui avait, jusque-là, compté les coups en silence. "Cela me semble, à ce stade, le plus raisonnable."

"Tu vois, Peter, l'inspecteur Riley est d'accord avec moi," se crut obliger d'ajouter Kramer.

Peter se tourna vers John. Comment lui, qui savait aussi ce qu'il y avait dans le container, pouvait-il proposer aussi calmement une chose pareille. Pourquoi John le trahissait de la sorte ? Il n'avait jamais su qui était réellement cet homme et jusqu'à présent, il lui accordait une confiance un peu aveugle en regard du passé. John savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait dans le container. Qu'espérait-il ? Peter se sentit frissonner en imaginant le pire. John n'oserait tout de même pas tuer Kramer de sang froid ? Il y avait eu des disparitions pour le moins "étranges" lors de leur première rencontre et sa libération de prison inattendue.

Il hocha la tête, le corps rigide. "Et bien ma foi, vu que tout le monde est contre moi, allons-y."

Kramer, tellement pressé de faire tomber son collègue, n'entendit pas la phrase murmurée par John à Peter avant de quitter la salle "ayez confiance en moi, Peter".

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 - Container de Neal 14h30_

Les bouchons rencontrés pour venir jusqu'à Brooklyn avaient retardé l'échéance pour Peter mais maintenant, il était face à son destin. Il venait de sortir la clé du cadenas et s'apprêtait à offrir à la vue de Kramer toute une vie de larcins, ceux de Neal. Comment allait-il justifier cela ? Comment expliquer qu'il venait à cet endroit depuis longtemps, et qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de montrer cela à la justice ? Comment expliquer cela à Elizabeth, à Diana et Jones ? Il leur mentait depuis des mois. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire.

Le poussant littéralement en passant, Kramer pénétra dans le container en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Peter n'osait même pas regarder, attendant la sentence, tel un condamné à mort.

L'ahurissement sur le visage de Kramer aurait été amusant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

John réprima difficilement un sourire amusé. Apparemment, Root ne s'était pas contentée de vider le container mais avait jugé bon de remplacer les œuvres d'art par un capharnaüm d'objets hétéroclites, tout droit sortis du vide-grenier d'une arrière grand-tante.

Les hurlements de colère de Kramer retentirent soudain.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? Ce bazar n'a aucune valeur. "

"Regarde-moi, Peter, et ose me dire que tu es venu ici plus d'une vingtaine de fois, pour rentrer dans un container dont le contenu mériterait d'être dans une décharge !" ajouta-t-il, rouge de colère et tournant en rond dans le container.

Peter, tout aussi surpris par le contenu du local, restait sans voix.

"Tu réponds, Burke ?" éructa Kramer, en se rapprochant à moins de dix centimètres de lui.

A la stupéfaction de John, resté en retrait, Peter reprit une certaine contenance avant de répondre. Son admiration pour l'agent du FBI ne cessait de croître.

"Tu as seulement la preuve que tu te faisais de fausses idées sur mon compte. Une taupe, capable de détourner des tableaux d'une si grande valeur. Où es-tu allé chercher cela, Philip ? As-tu si peu foi en moi ? Tu m'as formé, tu connais ma droiture," lui rétorqua Peter, très calme.

"Tu te moques juste encore de moi. Où est la caméra ? Tu m'as vu venir et tu as tout déplacé, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Kramer, toujours aussi agité. "C'est ça, tu t'es absenté vers onze heures," dit-il en se tapant la main.

"Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, Philip, arrête," dit Peter. "Sois logique, réfléchis un instant. Comment aurais-je pu déplacer un container entier en moins de deux heures ? Ta volonté de me piéger obscurcit tes pensées."

Kramer fonça droit sur Peter et le prit par le col. "Allez, Burke, crache le morceau, et dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans ce container !"

Kramer sentit une pression très ferme sur son avant-bras.

"Lâchez-le maintenant, avant de dépasser les bornes," dit John, d'un ton neutre.

Kramer jaugea son adversaire et lut dans son regard qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Il relâcha son ex-poulain et sortit précipitamment du container en hurlant : "Ce n'est pas terminé, Burke. Tu m'entends ? Je trouverai !"

Peter prit une minute pour se calmer et se tourna vers John, toujours aussi impassible à ses côtés.

"Je suppose qu'un merci s'impose," commença Peter.

"De rien," répondit John comme si son action n'avait eu aucune importance.

"Vous avez sauvé ma carrière, ma crédibilité et la nouvelle vie de Neal. Vous ne pouvez pas dire juste cela," dit Peter. "Comment avez-vous su que Kramer m'espionnait, et comment avez-vous fait cela en si peu de temps ? Vous avez été quasiment tout le temps avec moi et/ou Neal. Etes-vous une sorte de magicien ?" ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé, maintenant que la tension retombait.

"Pas de magie, je vous assure. Juste une équipe de déménageurs efficace," commença à répondre John.

"Avant même de parler de cela, comment avez-vous su que le container était compromis ?," demanda Peter.

John prit le temps de sortir du container et lui montra la caméra. Peter pâlit, il avait oublié sa présence.

"Cela veut dire que Kramer est capable de remonter aux enregistrements de cette caméra. La menace n'est écartée que pour un temps. Il va revenir à la charge, il va voir le déménagement, qui était présent…" Peter recommençait à paniquer.

"Peter, calmez-vous. Respirez," lui indiqua John, un petit sourire en coin. "Vous et le secret de Neal n'avez absolument rien à craindre."

"Vous semblez avoir toujours un coup d'avance et des moyens illimités, comment faites-vous ?" osa demander Peter.

"Peter, dans votre propre intérêt, il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux que vous sachiez pas. Si votre ami, ou plutôt ex-ami, parvient à vous faire passer au détecteur de mensonges, car nul doute qu'il va encore tenter des attaques, moins vous en saurez, moins vous pourrez en dire. Considérons que nous sommes quittes. Je ne ferai pas outrage à votre intelligence en pensant que vous n'avez pas compris que je ne suis pas tout à fait celui que je suis censé être. Gardons chacun nos secrets."

"Euh, oui bien sûr," répondit Peter, décontenancé.

L'homme en face de lui ne lâchait vraiment des informations qu'au compte-goutte.

* * *

Allez, une petite pause ... le chapitre aurait été trop long sinon ... Ah Ah Ah !

A bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours.

Rappel: j'ai publié à nouveau le chapitre précédent car vous avez lu la 2ème partie avant de lire la première ! Chapitre précédent à relire ... pour vous remettre dans la bonne perspective de l'histoire.

Je rentre de vacances ... je zappe les réponses aux reviews ... merci merci pour votre enthousiasme ! Je me rattrape au prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture .

Y&A

* * *

 **Jour 5 - partie 2**

 _Jour 5 - Appartement au coin de la 3_ _ème_ _et la 46_ _ème_ _\- 14h45_

Après le départ de ses deux amis pour le FBI, Neal était, lui, retourné à l'appartement de la 43ème et étudiait le nom du commanditaire depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelque chose dans le nom le perturbait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse noter le nom de son commanditaire sans le crypter. Et si c'était le cas ? Si le nom banal était en fait le nom crypté ?

Après quelques manipulations simples sur l'ordre des lettres, il arriva à un nom tout aussi banal. "Arthur Winkler"

Il entra le pseudonyme associé aux mots "collection" et "art" sur le PC que John lui avait apporté "de la part de Finch". Il ne doutait pas un instant que clui-ci avait probablement installé un mouchard dans l'appareil, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser pour autre chose que ses recherches sur cette affaire. L'avantage était que la machine était bien plus puissante que n'importe lequel des PC sur lequel il n'ait jamais travaillé.

Google lui proposa immédiatement une liste de réponses.

 _"Nouvelle donation d'Arthur Winkler au Metropolitan Museum…" "Arthur Winkler inaugure la nouvelle exposition du Guggenheim…" "La générosité d'Arthur Winkler encore célébrée…"_

Ainsi donc, le généreux donateur dans le domaine des arts était aussi un voleur. Après tout, quelle meilleure couverture pour étudier de près les œuvres l'intéressant ? Winkler avait probablement accès à des sites hautement surveillés, voire non accessibles. Il n'avait alors qu'à passer commande.

Quand on voyait les œuvres qu'il avait "généreusement" offert à des musées divers et variés, on ne pouvait que s'interroger sur sa collection privée. Neal n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblait la salle d'exposition personnelle de Winkler. Probablement un rêve éveillé…

Faisant défiler les pages, il tomba sur un lien qu'il ouvrit.

 _"Arthur Winkler mort dans un accident de plongée."_

L'article relatait comment le riche collectionneur avait trouvé la mort alors qu'il faisait de la plongée au large de Belize… en 1990.

"Incroyable," murmura Neal.

Highsmith ne s'était pas étendu sur la raison pour laquelle leur commanditaire leur avait fait défaut.

Quand il avait exposé sa théorie à John et Peter, Neal avait eu conscience de ne pas avoir réellement insisté sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais la disparition du commanditaire était la meilleure façon d'expliquer qu'il n'y ait eu aucun échange après le vol, ce qui semblait certain au vu des éléments rassemblés. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu dire Peter, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait précisé, au tout début, que son exposé était sa théorie. Que l'agent ait pris pour argent comptant le résultat de ses recherches n'était pas de son fait.

Bon, d'accord, il avait manipulé son ex-patron ; certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Et d'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve, toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Winkler n'avait jamais pu payer les pièces dont il avait ordonné le vol car il était mort dans les eaux turquoise des Caraïbes. Un stupide accident de décompression en plus. Et les voleurs s'étaient retrouvés avec une sélection de toiles dont ils ne savaient que faire.

Satisfait de lui, Neal voulut partager sa découverte avec ses amis, mais ni John, ni Peter ne lui répondirent. Il se contenta donc d'envoyer un SMS aux deux hommes tout en rongeant son frein.

Neal se repencha une nouvelle fois sur la lettre pour s'attabler au déchiffrement de l'adresse où se trouvait le butin. Il relit le texte une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'une certaine sympathie pour ce Highsmith. Il avait vu les toiles dans l'atelier, il ne pouvait nier son talent. Aucun de ses talents, le vol qu'il avait monté au Stewart Museum était de toute beauté. Et au bout du compte, un butin caché dans un local quelconque.

Neal poussa un léger soupir amusé. Un container avec des pièces volées, voilà qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Finalement, Highsmith c'était lui, dans quarante ou cinquante ans. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la mort. Enfin si, en tant que chose abstraite qui arrivait à tout le monde, en tant que manigance pour se débarrasser d'une force de police trop zélée, en tant que solution pour se créer une nouvelle vie. Et parfois lors d'une affaire un peu plus risquée que de coutume et où le danger avait été un peu plus présent. Mais la Mort, la date fatidique qui verrait sa fin était encore bien trop loin pour qu'il ne se soit penché sur la question.

Il comprenait tout à fait la dernière décision de Highsmith, sentant une réelle affinité avec cet artiste. Lui aussi aurait du mal à se dire que certaines œuvres finiraient oubliées au fond d'un container. Le temps venu, peut-être prendrait-il sa plume pour laisser un semblant de testament. Cette date fatidique pouvait parfois arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pensait, certaines erreurs devaient être réparées.

De toute façon, il avait besoin de Mozzie pour déchiffrer le code. L'as du cryptage c'était lui. Quant à l'autre raison de son appel…

Il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone.

"Mozz, j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes quelque part."

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 – Station de métro désaffectée, 15h00_

Finch avait affiché l'adresse cryptée que lui avait envoyée John dans la matinée sur son écran, et avait lancé multitude de programmes de décryptage dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui permettrait de craquer le code. Jusque-là, il avait fait chou blanc.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui.

"Mlle Groves," salua-t-il poliment sans se tourner.

La jeune femme resta derrière lui silencieuse, observant les chiffres et lettres.

"Humm, intéressant."

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Après quelques heures, ce n'est plus tout à fait le terme que j'utiliserais," avoua Finch.

Root se racla la gorge. "Harold, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude ces derniers jours. Vous n'y êtes pour rien mais je m'en suis pris à vous. C'était totalement déplacé de ma part, j'en suis désolée."

Finch fit tourner sa chaise pour la regarder. Root était une perpétuelle source de surprises. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ces mots.

Elle lui tendit précipitamment un paquet. "Je vous ai apporté un cadeau."

Finch eut un léger sursaut, surpris par le geste. "Heu… je vous remercie."

"En vidant le container de Caffrey, je me suis aperçue que la mort n'est pas toujours aussi définitive qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. Vous êtes plutôt bien placé pour le savoir. Caffrey a été excellent dans sa mise en scène…" Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit à voix plus basse, "alors je refuse de perdre espoir."

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot, mais le sens de sa phrase était clair. Et Finch se dit que John avait eu raison quand il avait laissé entendre que Root se sentait peut-être seule. Au sein de leur groupe, Root avait été celle qui avait été la plus affectée par la disparition de Shaw.

Finch avait fini de déballer le paquet. C'était une toile. Un point de vue exceptionnel sur le Chrysler building. Il regarda la signature.

"Vous avez volé le tableau d'un mort ?" s'insurgea-t-il malgré lui.

"D'abord il n'est pas mort," riposta Root. "Et je lui ai laissé un paiement qui semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct pour la peinture. A mon sens largement surpayé si l'on considère le service que nous lui avons rendu en vidant les lieux."

"Merci, il est superbe."

Finch le posa soigneusement contre le mur en attendant de lui trouver une place adéquate, et se retourna vers ses écrans.

Root regardait les écrans.

"Vous avez à faire à plus fort que vous ?"

Finch fit une légère grimace d'acquiescement.

"Ce type se considérait avant tout comme un artiste," rappela la jeune en s'asseyant à côté de Finch et s'emparant d'un clavier.

Bientôt seul le cliquetis des touches s'entendit dans la station de métro oubliée.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 – New York, devant un bar, 16h00_

Il avait été facile pour John de retrouver la trace de Kramer. Il était décidé à ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

"Finch, vous êtes là ?"

"Toujours, M. Reese," répondit son ange gardien.

"Après sa réaction au container, mon instinct me dit que Kramer est définitivement mêlé de près ou de loin à ce vol du Gardner Museum. Tous les signaux pointent dans sa direction : sa venue alors qu'il n'était pas invité, sa volonté de discréditer l'agent Burke. Je pense que son agressivité et sa volonté de faire tomber Burke sont le résultat du fait qu'il sent l'étau se resserrer sur lui et qu'il cherche un moyen de s'en sortir," expliqua John.

"Soit, M. Reese, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?" répondit Finch, ne voyant pas vraiment où son acolyte voulait en venir.

"Deux pistes à suivre à mon sens. Je sais que vous avez déjà fouillé le passé de Kramer mais essayez encore. Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé. J'ai vu le SMS de Neal qui a trouvé le nom du commanditaire. Essayons de voir si on arrive à relier cet Arthur Winkler et l'agent Kramer."

"J'ai déjà commencé à sortir toutes les informations sur ce monsieur Winkler et je me remets sur l'agent Kramer," répondit Finch, avant de couper la communication.

Voyant que Kramer commandait encore un verre, John se remit au décodage de l'adresse du lieu de stockage des tableaux. Il avait déjà essayé quelques systèmes de codage mais sans résultat pour l'instant. Il ne doutait pas que Neal était également dessus et bien entendu Finch. A eux tous, ils finiraient bien par craquer l'adresse.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 - Résidence des Burke, 17h00_

Mozzie sonna à la porte d'entrée des Burke. Un "j'arrive" se fit entendre et Elizabeth vint ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, tenant dans ses bras son bébé.

"Bonjour Mozzie. Quelle surprise !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Mozzie lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé.

Neal l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour lui dire qu'il voulait voir Elizabeth. Peter ne l'avait pas fait et semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, alors Neal avait pris sur lui de révéler la vérité à Elizabeth. Il redoutait quelque peu sa réaction aussi avait-il décidé de demander à Mozzie d'agir en intermédiaire.

El et Mozz partageaient une complicité pour le moins surprenante pour deux personnes venant d'horizons aussi différents. Pourtant leur amitié était indéniable. En toute franchise, Neal était légèrement inquiet par l'issue de la rencontre. Mozzie et Peter étaient en passe de lui pardonner d'avoir simulé sa mort, Elizabeth allait peut-être avoir un peu plus de mal à digérer la nouvelle.

"Très bien, je te remercie," répondit Mozzie en rentrant dans le hall. Il hésita sur la façon de poursuivre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution miracle, alors autant annoncer les choses. "Je t'ai amené de la visite."

Neal, qui était resté sur le côté, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire légèrement embarrassé.

"Bonjour," fit-il.

Elizabeth pâlit et eut un léger mouvement de recul clairement surprise par la visite inattendue. Elle avala visiblement sa salive et se tourna vers Mozzie.

"Mozz, peux-tu tenir mon fils un instant s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr. Viens avec tonton Mozzie," fit-il en tendant les bras pour prendre le bébé.

Elizabeth s'avança vers Neal et lui décrocha une gifle monumentale. Neal laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur et porta la main à sa joue.

"Ca fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

Neal hocha la tête brièvement.

"Plus mal que d'apprendre la mort d'un être cher ? Plus mal que de voir ton mari s'effriter jour après jour ? Plus mal que de le voir se cacher pour pleurer seul et réapparaître pour consoler ton chagrin comme la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ?"

Neal fit une grimace gênée. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Elizabeth lui asséna une autre gifle.

"Je suis allée à ton enterrement ! Je suis allée fleurir ta tombe tous les mois, en emmenant mon bébé ! Un enfant qui porte ton nom en hommage à un mort ! "

"Je suis désolé…" Neal inspira profondément. "Tu préfères que je parte ?" demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

"Ben voyons ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, non ? Disparaître sans donner de nouvelles, sans te soucier du mal que tu fais !"

"El…"

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler El… Tu…" Elizabeth leva la main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois mais la posa simplement sur son torse et s'appuya contre lui en fondant en larmes. "Tu n'as pas le droit…. Ça fait bien trop mal."

Neal l'enveloppa de ses bras, caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

"Je suis désolée El. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine…"

Il la laissa sangloter contre lui, jetant un œil à Mozzie qui le regardait les yeux embués. Il comprenait parfaitement la douleur d'Elizabeth l'ayant lui-même vécu très récemment. Puis il eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant la trace de main évidente sur le visage de Neal. Celui-ci n'avait certainement pas prévu que son retour allait lui causer autant de dommages physiques. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce que lui avait fait Peter. Au moins il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, même si c'était tout à fait ce que méritait Neal pour leur avoir fait traverser les quinze derniers mois les plus horribles de leur vie.

Neal laissa Elizabeth sangloter sur son torse pendant en moment, puis l'entoura de ses bras pour l'accompagner vers le canapé afin de s'asseoir. Elle se dégagea doucement et se tourna vers l'escalier.

"Je reviens," murmura-t-elle en montant les marches doucement.

Neal l'observa un instant, se sentant coupable, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Mozzie qui tenait le bébé sur les genoux.

"Il est vraiment superbe. Les yeux qu'il a…" s'extasia-t-il.

"Ceux de sa maman, de toute évidence," acquiesça Mozz.

Le petit Neal regardait celui dont il tenait le nom d'un air curieux. Neal lui chatouilla le bout du pied, n'osant le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu peux le tenir si tu veux," proposa Elizabeth la voix encore légèrement enrouée. Elle s'était visiblement rafraîchit le visage, mais ses yeux étaient encore gonflés.

Neal se pencha vers le bébé et le petit lui tendit spontanément les bras.

"Le charme Caffrey à l'œuvre dès le plus jeune âge," s'amusa Mozzie.

Etre assis sur les genoux d'un inconnu ne semblait pas incommoder le bébé qui se mit à explorer le visage de Neal.

"Je pique un peu," s'excusa Neal en lui adressant un sourire attendri. "Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me raser."

"Tu as blanchi," fit remarquer Elizabeth.

Elle regardait le petit Neal qui semblait à présent fasciné par les mains de son aîné.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Neal poussa un soupir. Il aurait pu esquiver, prétendre que les poils de sa barbe avaient blanchi avec le temps, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la question et le moment était mal choisi pour jouer avec les mots.

"C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé qui me permettrait d'être réellement libre. M'enfuir n'était pas une solution viable sur le long terme…"

"Parce que tôt ou tard, Peter t'aurait retrouvé." Une explication que tous deux savaient totalement vraie.

Elizabeth le regarda en silence puis sembla réaliser quelque chose. "Tu es revenu à New York mais tu n'avais pas prévu de nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Neal sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il hocha la tête.

"Tu es heureux, au moins ?"

"C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'avais anticipé," avoua-t-il. "Je n'avais jamais eu de famille avant, je pensais que ça n'était pas si important. Et comme souvent c'est lorsqu'on perd quelque chose que l'on prend conscience de sa valeur."

 _Famille_. Même si au départ, le lien entre Peter et Neal était purement professionnel, totalement intéressé même de la part de Neal qui voyait là un moyen plus simple de "disparaître", leur relation avait évolué bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Que Mozzie - lui qui détestait viscéralement tout ce que Peter représentait- soit resté en contact avec les Burke après sa "mort" en était la preuve ultime.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Neal échangea un regard avec Mozzie. Il avait l'impression de se répéter. Il s'adossa plus confortablement dans le canapé, autant reprendre tout depuis le début...

"Je vis à Paris…"

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 - Résidence des Burke, 19h00_

Peter ouvrit la porte de chez lui, encore troublé par l'étonnant après-midi. Il savait que Kramer lui en voulait mais de là à être aussi agressif à son encontre ? C'est comme s'il voulait le faire tomber coûte que coûte. Sans l'inspecteur Riley, il serait maintenant derrière les barreaux. L'absence de Kramer au briefing du soir l'inquiétait fortement. Quel allait être son prochain coup ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il était entré chez lui et avait accroché sa veste sans faire attention à ses alentours. Il entra dans le séjour.

"Bonjour El…" Il se figea en levant la tête.

Neal et Elizabeth étaient assis, côte à côte sur le canapé. Mozzie était installé sur le fauteuil.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard glacial, de quoi faire geler l'enfer et éteindre le soleil en quelques secondes.

"Regarde chéri, nous avons de la visite," dit sa femme la voix mielleuse avec un sourire que démentait son regard.

Peter avala sa salive, "Heu…"

"Evitons davantage de mensonges et n'essaie pas de me trouver une excuse expliquant pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit."

"Je…"

"Non, pour l'instant c'est moi qui parle. Peter, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais nous avons de la visite et je ne vais pas te faire de scène devant des témoins."

Peter fit une grimace. Il aurait préféré les témoins en fait, si les choses tournaient mal…

Derrière Elizabeth, Neal lui fit un petit geste de la main mimant un cercle du bout du doigt, le fameux tour du monde qu'il avait suggéré. A ce stade, le tour de l'univers n'y suffirait pas.

Elizabeth se redressa et sans se tourner lança, "Neal, si tu veux adresser des messages à mon mari derrière mon dos, assure-toi qu'il n'y a pas de surface réfléchissante de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tu es très mal placé pour te permettre le moindre commentaire."

Neal se décomposa, et serra le bébé davantage dans ses bras. Elizabeth n'oserait pas le frapper tant qu'il tiendrait le petit Neal.

Assis dans le fauteuil, Mozzie observait la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il comprenait parfaitement la fureur d'Elizabeth. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il pourrait pardonner la trahison de Neal, malgré toutes les bonnes excuses de ce dernier. L'amitié était une chose, les liens du mariage plaçaient la barre bien plus haute. Peter n'avait pas fini de demander pardon… Il le plaindrait presque, s'il ne lui en voulait pas également personnellement de ne pas lui avoir révélé qu'il avait appris que Neal était vivant plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Le silence devint dense à couper au couteau. Elizabeth finit par se lever.

"Je vais chercher à boire, je pense que ça va être indispensable."

Elle quitta la pièce sans même s'approcher de Peter. Jamais il n'était rentré chez lui sans qu'elle lui fasse au moins un léger baiser sur la joue pour le saluer après sa journée de travail. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Neal et le foudroya du regard.

Celui-ci eut le mérite de rougir légèrement, conscient qu'il était le seul responsable de cette scène.

"Merci," lui lança Peter d'un ton sec.

"J'avais pensé que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles," expliqua Neal, portant inconsciemment une main à son visage.

En l'observant de plus près, Peter s'aperçut que l'on voyait encore une vague trace rouge sur le visage de son ex-indic'.

"Elle t'a giflé ?" s'esclaffa Peter.

Neal hocha la tête en haussant une épaule hésitante. "J'avais largement sous-estimé les répercussions physiques de mon retour," bougonna-t-il. Il avait encore mal à la mâchoire suite au coup droit de Mozzie, maintenant ça…

Elizabeth arriva avec une bouteille et des verres. "Neal, ouvre donc la bouteille, c'est l'une des tiennes après tout. June me l'a offerte quand elle a vidé ton loft."

Neal laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et ferma les yeux. June… Ceci dit, il était convaincu que certainement la personne qui se formaliserait le moins de sa réapparition. Elle avait vécu et aimé un homme qui en de nombreux points lui ressemblait ; elle ne lui avait jamais caché que c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à l'accueillir chez elle alors qu'il sortait tout juste de prison.

"June, qui évidemment n'est pas au courant non plus…" murmura Peter.

"Neal, monter une disparition comme la tienne n'est pas une mince affaire. C'est le genre de coup que l'on ne peut pas monter seul. Qui t'a aidé ?"

"En y mettant le prix, on peut tout faire…"

"En utilisant au contraire un maximum de personnes pour juste une étape ce qui ne permet ainsi jamais de rassembler les pièces du puzzle."

Neal le regarda avec un léger sourire. "J'ai eu un très bon professeur."

"Tu ne m'auras pas avec de la flatterie Neal. Je t'en veux toujours," répliqua Mozzie.

Neal versa le vin dans un silence gêné. Peu à peu, la conversation reprit de manière timide, le petit Neal s'étant mis à babiller et attirant l'attention sur un sujet facile. Puis l'atmosphère se détendit et Neal revint sur leur affaire.

"Peter, je sais que l'on n'est pas forcément là pour cela mais tu n'as même pas répondu à mon SMS t'annonçant le nom du commanditaire. Résoudre le mystère ne t'intéresse plus ?" demanda Neal.

"Il est arrivé un truc surréaliste cet après-midi," expliqua Peter. "Tu te souviens que Kramer nous avait envoyé un SMS pour le rejoindre au FBI, à John et moi ?" commença Peter.

"Oui, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Neal, impatient.

"En résumé, il m'a accusé d'être la taupe qui avait aidé les voleurs et que je cachais les tableaux dans un container… ton container," dit Peter.

"Tu ne devais pas en mener large," murmura Neal, hagard. "Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, tu es là pas en prison, donc c'est que tu as trouvé le moyen de prouver que ce n'était pas toi. Je sais bien que les tableaux volés ne sont pas dans le container, mais les pièces qui s'y trouvent ne sont pas totalement nettes non plus…"

"Neal, calme-toi. Respire," dit Peter. Il eut un léger sourire, "John m'a dit exactement la même chose devant le container, il y a quelques heures. Kramer le voulait comme témoin."

"Ne me dis pas que ?"

Neal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Peter continua.

"Ton mystérieux ami s'était déjà occupé de tout. Le container était vide. Il est clair que sur ce coup-là, Neal, nous lui devons une fière chandelle."

En réfléchissant, Neal ne fut pas étonné par ce nouveau développement. John était vraiment son ange-gardien personnel. A chaque rencontre, il l'avait vraiment sorti de situations inextricables. Comment pourrait-il jamais le remercier ?

Peter continua.

"Après m'être remis de mes émotions, je suis retourné au bureau espérant confronter Kramer. Il est tout de même allé jusqu'à espionner mes déplacements grâce au GPS de mon téléphone. Je pourrais porter plainte contre lui sans problème."

"Et ?" demanda Elisabeth, inquiète de la situation dans laquelle Neal avait encore une fois entraîné son mari.

"Il n'est pas revenu au bureau. Et j'ai fait vérifier, il n'a pas quitté la ville. Donc, en toute honnêteté, je suis inquiet. J'attends la prochaine attaque," répondit son mari d'un air sombre.

"Neal, si tu pouvais te tenir éloigner de cette maison et te faire discret, je pense que cela serait une bonne chose. Si Kramer découvre que tu es vivant, cela en est fini de nous deux. Et là, je pense que l'inspecteur Riley ne pourra rien faire pour nous," continua Peter en regardant Neal.

"Oui, bien sûr, Peter," dit Neal. "La dernière chose que je veux est de mettre El et le petit Neal en danger. Je finis mon verre et je m'en vais."

"Attends. Je voulais te parler du dossier un instant, " l'arrêta Peter. "Félicitations pour avoir trouvé le nom du commanditaire. Les agents au bureau sont en train de chercher tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet homme. As-tu déchiffré l'adresse ?"

"J'ai juste jeté un œil rapide, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché, encore," avoua Neal. "Je comptais faire cela ce soir. Et demander de l'aide à Mozz pour tout te dire." Il jeta un œil à son ami. "C'est toi le spécialiste après tout."

"Je peux demander quelque chose ?" demanda Mozzie, qui était resté bien silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Peter et Neal se tournèrent vers lui légèrement surpris. Il était généralement moins avare de son opinion.

"Vous allez sans doute vous dire que je suis paranoïaque."

"Certainement pas."

"Jamais."

"Ca se saurait," s'exclamèrent les présents.

"Ah ah," rétorqua Mozzie froidement. "Moquez-vous. Mais en attendant, ma théorie tient la route."

"Et cette théorie, tu vas la partager avec nous ?" demanda Neal patiemment.

"Kramer !"

Il n'eut pas besoin de compléter on intervention. Tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il pensait.

"Non," riposta Peter presque instinctivement.

Neal pencha la tête doucement, acquiesçant à demi.

"Non," répéta Peter plus lentement.

L'énormité de l'accusation le tétanisait, mais en y réfléchissant froidement, Mozzie n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il correspondait en tous points aux indices relevés qui avaient fait dire à Neal qu'il y avait bien une taupe au sein de la police.

"Philip…" murmura Peter une nouvelle fois. Encore trop choqué par la révélation.

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

Elizabeth avait ouvert une deuxième bouteille. Neal tenait toujours le bébé dans les bras bien résolu à profiter du petit Neal autant que possible. Après la bombe lancée par Mozzie, la conversation avait été animée et le départ de Neal sérieusement retardé.

Ils discutaient à présent tranquillement, même si l'on sentait encore une certaine tension dans les relations entre Peter et Elizabeth.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout à coup en grand fracas.

Pointant son arme, Kramer s'avança puis marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit Neal. La surprise était évidente sur son visage.

"Quelle magnifique scène de famille," s'exclama Kramer avec un faux sourire. "Une vraie carte postale… Le voleur et son sous-fifre accueillis en amis par le représentant de l'ordre et sa superbe épouse et leur bébé." Il s'attarda sur Neal. "Pour un mort, vous vous portez plutôt bien."

Il serra sa main sur son arme.

"Tu es vraiment plein de surprises Peter. Je voulais te demander en privé ce que tu avais fait du container, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai ma réponse. J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir…"

Clairement décontenancé, il fallut quelques instants à Kramer pour retrouver ses arguments.

"Bon sang, ton visage ce jour-là… Neal était venu au tribunal et tu lui as fait signe de partir pour que je ne l'ai pas," s'exclama-t-il en tournant son arme vers l'agent.

"L'aider à disparaître une première fois ne t'a pas suffi, tu as carrément fait organiser sa mort. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas mêlé au vol du musée ? Peter, tu viens de signer tes propres aveux."

Peter se tenait immobile. Ils étaient nombreux dans la pièce, une balle perdue pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il espérait sincèrement que Kramer réussirait à se calmer sans commettre l'irréparable. Il était agent du FBI, la formation et les années de service devraient normalement lui permettre de ne pas aller au bout de son geste. S'il parvenait à le raisonner.

"Philip, je te le répète, mon seul lien avec le vol du Stewart Gardner Museum est d'avoir travaillé avec toi sur l'enquête. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir me mettre ça sur le dos ? Je te dois tout. Tu as été mon mentor, celui qui m'a appris les ficelles du métier. Tu restes le meilleur agent du service à Washington, c'est vers toi que l'on se tourne pour les plus gros dossiers…"

"C'est de sa faute, à lui," fit Kramer tournant son arme vers Neal qui se figea. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien qu'on pointe une arme dans sa direction. Deux blessures par balle ces dernières années lui avaient montré à quel point sa peur était justifiée ; ça faisait un mal de chien et il était impossible de ne pas en garder de cicatrice.

Dans le silence tendu, un coup de feu éclata et l'arme de Kramer vola aux pieds de Peter. Tenant sa main blessée, Kramer essaya de s'enfuir. Un crochet du gauche l'envoya par terre. Peter bondit vers lui et le menotta sans ménagement.

John entra dans la pièce en silence, tenant encore son arme à la main.

"Je me suis permis d'entrer sans sonner, vous aviez l'air occupés…"

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement et Mozzie se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

"Décidément, tu as le chic pour te faire de drôles d'amis, Neal. Je vais finir par devoir te facturer mes interventions…" plaisanta-t-il.

Neal lui adressa une grimace gênée puis aida Elizabeth à s'asseoir. Le petit Neal hurlait de terreur et sa maman était livide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la maison des Burke grouillait d'agents du FBI et un infirmier était en train de bander la main de l'agent de Washington. Peter ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment on en était arrivé là. Il s'avança vers les agents qui allaient accompagner le prisonnier dans les locaux du FBI.

"Messieurs, mettez-le sous bonne garde et que personne ne l'interroge avant demain. Laissons-lui le temps de méditer sur ses actes. Pour ma part, ce soir, je dois m'occuper de ma famille."

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - WC_

 _Jour 5 –Station de métro désaffectée, plus tard dans la soirée_

Après l'incident au domicile des Burke, John était revenu travailler avec Finch sur le décryptage de l'adresse et discuter de l'avancée des recherches sur l'agent Kramer et le commanditaire du vol.

Ils étaient passablement agacés de ne pas encore avoir trouvé la vraie adresse.

"M. Reese, je crois que l'on fait fausse route," dit Finch, brisant le silence pesant dans la pièce.

"Et comme toujours, vous avez raison," répondit John. "La langue Navajo (1) n'est pas la solution non plus. Je crois que l'on cherche un codage trop complexe. Highsmith était un artiste, pas un spécialiste du cryptage. Ne trouve-t-on pas des sites pour coder en amateur sur internet ?"

Finch se mit à pianoter rapidement sur son clavier.

"Bien vu, M. Reese," annonça-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

"On va oublier les codes à chiffres et à images et se concentrer sur les codes à lettres," poursuivit-il. "Prenons comme hypothèse que 930 est le numéro dans la rue, le 11211 indiquerait que l'adresse se trouve à Brooklyn. Testons les manières de coder sur les lettres uniquement."

"Trop complexe effectivement. Il s'agit tout bêtement du code Jeux Olympiques," dit Finch quelques instants plus tard. "La zone de stockage est située au 930 Grand Street à Brooklyn."

"Quelle ironie du sort," répondit John avec un léger rire.

"Pourquoi cette remarque M. Reese ? Ce code n'a rien de particulier."

"Non, je pensais à l'adresse. Il s'agit tout simplement du même lieu de stockage que le container de Neal," s'expliqua John. "Le monde est vraiment petit."

Une heure plus tard, l'ordinateur de Finch bippa, indiquant qu'une recherche venait d'aboutir.

"Peut-être que nous allons enfin pouvoir avancer sur l'agent Kramer, M. Reese," dit Finch, prenant connaissance des résultats de sa recherche.

"Dites-moi tout, Finch," répondit John, totalement à l'écoute de son patron.

"Je viens de finir de pirater le serveur du FBI afin d'avoir accès au dossier complet de l'agent Kramer," commença Finch. "Bon taux de réussite, bonnes appréciations de ses différents superviseurs au début de sa carrière, une progression rapide dans la hiérarchie. L'agent Kramer a toujours été considéré comme un très bon agent," continua Finch, poursuivant sa lecture à haute voix.

"Finch, je vois que vous avez un deuxième fichier. Que comporte-t-il ?" demanda John intrigué. "En principe, dans toutes les agences gouvernementales, les agents n'ont qu'un seul dossier."

Finch cliqua sur le dossier informatique et les quelques pages qui s'affichèrent à l'écran les laissèrent sans voix.

Il s'agissait d'un acte de naissance, de documents de placement dans une famille et d'un document officiel qui indiquait que l'agent Kramer avait demandé un changement de nom à l'âge de vingt ans.

Le nom de naissance de l'agent Kramer était en fait Philip Glass. Sa mère biologique était morte à l'aube de ses sept ans, il avait ensuite été placé dans une famille, Jack et Margaret Kramer. Visiblement le père ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien.

Finch afficha à nouveau l'acte de naissance et ils prirent connaissance du nom du père : Mark Glass.

L'informaticien rentra immédiatement ce nom dans la base du FBI. Il y avait accès, autant en profiter. A la grande surprise de John, un fichier téléchargeable apparut et il était très volumineux.

 _A suivre…_

 _(1) La langue Navajo a été utilisée pendant la 2_ _nde_ _guerre mondiale pour coder les communications des Alliés._


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ... Je vous laisse découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne lecture

Y&A

* * *

Jour 6

 _Jour 6 – FBI, bureau de Peter Burke, 8h00_

Peter eut à peine le temps de s'installer à son bureau que son téléphone sonna.

"Bonjour Peter, c'est l'inspecteur Riley. Comment vont votre femme et votre fils ?"

"Bonjour. Bien, ils vont bien. La nuit a été un peu agitée, mais ça va mieux," répondit Peter, un peu surpris par la question.

"J'ai pas mal d'éléments pour vous," enchaîna John.

Peter prit un stylo, prêt à noter ce que l'inspecteur avait trouvé.

"Normalement, vous devriez avoir une enveloppe sur votre bureau," commença par dire John.

Peter prêta attention aux éléments sur son bureau et aperçut effectivement une petite enveloppe. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

John se remit à parler.

"Vous y trouverez l'adresse du container où sont cachés les tableaux, sauf si M. Highsmith nous a fait une mauvaise blague. Le numéro du box est noté sur la clé permettant de l'ouvrir," commença par dire John.

"Vous avez déchiffré le code ?" s'exclama Peter. "Je… heu… bravo, et merci," balbutia Peter pris de court.

"Cela était la première chose," enchaîna John comme si cela n'avait pas grande importance. "Le reste concerne l'agent Kramer."

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?" demanda Peter, soudain très intéressé.

"Comme cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de mon enquête, je vais seulement vous donner les pistes à suivre," dit John.

"Je vous écoute," répondit Peter, se moquant éperdument que John ait enquêté sur un membre du FBI.

"Je vous conseille de demander le dossier complet de l'agent Kramer," suggéra John.

Peter regarda à nouveau sur son bureau.

"Je l'ai déjà," répondit Peter. "J'avais demandé aux agents présents à mon domicile de le sortir pour ce matin. Je voulais le lire avant l'interrogatoire."

"Parfait," dit John. "J'espère que vos agents vous ont également imprimé le fichier annexe, pas seulement la partie avec son parcours au sein du FBI. Vous devriez trouver un acte de naissance avec le nom du père de Kramer. Suivez la piste au FBI, vous verrez, c'est une véritable encyclopédie."

"Comment avez-vous eu accès à ce genre d'informations ?" demanda Peter, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. La police de New York n'était pas censée avoir accès à la base du FBI. Bien évidemment, "l'inspecteur" Riley n'appartenait pas vraiment à la police non plus, ce qui impliquait des sources encore plus obscures. Il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle hypothèse était la pire.

"Ne posez pas une question dont vous ne voulez pas vraiment connaître la réponse," lui répondit John. "Peut-être pourrez-vous utiliser ces éléments durant l'interrogatoire, pour faire parler l'agent Kramer car pour l'instant, nous cherchons toujours l'élément de preuve qui relierait Kramer avec les voleurs ou le commanditaire. Bonne chance."

Ainsi donc Mozzie n'était pas le seul à avoir envisagé que Kramer était mêlé au vol initial. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé après l'intervention de John chez lui la veille, il avait donc tiré cette conclusion par lui-même. Peter, le téléphone toujours à la main, était abasourdi par l'efficacité de l'inspecteur Riley et de son associé. La nuit avait dû être longue.

Avant de se plonger dans le dossier de Kramer, il appela l'agent Markle qui venait d'arriver. Il lui dit qu'il avait enfin l'adresse du container et lui demanda de contacter le conservateur du Stewart Gardner Museum. Peter tenait à ce qu'il soit là pour l'ouverture du dit container et qu'il donne d'éventuelles instructions à suivre pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer les chefs d'œuvres qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière depuis longtemps.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que 25 ans après, on avait enfin retrouvé les tableaux. Il avait hâte de se rendre sur place et pouvoir constater par lui-même que les éléments que lui avait transmis l'inspecteur Riley étaient avérés. Il se refusait encore à tout triomphalisme.

Finalement, Peter se saisit du dossier de l'agent Kramer.

 _POI - WC – POI – WC – POI – WC_

 _Jour 6 – FBI salle d'interrogatoire, 11h00_

Peter souffla profondément avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où son ancien mentor patientait depuis de longues heures. Il appréhendait ce face à face.

"Enfin, tu te rappelles que j'existe," attaqua sans préambule, l'agent Kramer. " Cette situation est tout à fait intolérable, je saurai me plaindre à qui de droit. Quand vais-je pouvoir partir ? "

"Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de poser les questions, Philip," répondit calmement Peter. "As-tu déjà oublié ce que tu as fait hier? Menacer ma femme et mon fils avec une arme après m'avoir accusé de saboter depuis vingt-cinq ans une enquête fédérale ? Tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas être déjà derrière les barreaux d'une prison fédérale."

"Je m'excuse, j'ai laissé ma frustration prendre le dessus. Ca te va ? " rétorqua Kramer d'un ton condescendant.

"Ca suffit, Philip, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de te comporter de la sorte ", répliqua Peter sèchement.

"Je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions, Peter," annonça l'agent Kramer. "Je suis toujours convaincu que tu as couvert les traces des voleurs au moment de l'enquête de 1990. Je veux parler à notre patron à tous les deux."

Peter était forcé d'admettre que le culot de Kramer était incroyable.

"Cela tombe bien que tu parles de lui," répondit Peter. "J'ai passé plus d'une heure au téléphone avec le Directeur Pollock. Il n'était pas très heureux d'être réveillé en pleine nuit au départ, mais il m'a donné carte blanche pour mener cette enquête. Arrête de croire que c'est toi qui mène la danse. Et commence plutôt à réfléchir à la manière dont tu vas justifier tes actes, si tu le peux. Rien que les données GPS de mon téléphone récupérées sans autorisation et ton irruption chez moi avec une arme au poing vont sonner le glas de ta carrière au FBI."

Kramer se leva et se pencha d'un air menaçant par-dessus la table.

"Tu mens, Peter," cracha Kramer. "Tu n'as pas parlé au Directeur et…"

"Assieds-toi," l'interrompit calmement Peter. "Tu ne voudrais pas que je rajoute un grief de plus. Je te rappelle également que cet interrogatoire est enregistré."

Kramer s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Peter sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu de sa superbe. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

"J'ai trouvé une information intéressante dans ton dossier," annonça Peter. "Ton vrai nom, enfin, ton nom de naissance, Philip Glass."

"Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec le sujet," répondit Kramer, un peu hésitant.

"Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?" demanda Peter.

"A quoi bon parler de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie, dont je ne voulais pas porter le nom ?" répondit sèchement Kramer. "Mon père a toujours été aux abonnés absents."

"En fait, ton père était quelqu'un de très occupé. Son dossier au FBI ressemble à une encyclopédie," enchaîna Peter reprenant les propres termes de Riley.

Kramer resta silencieux mais le voile d'inquiétude qui traversa ses yeux donna à Peter la certitude qu'il venait d'aborder un point sensible.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais rien des activités de ton père. Neal Caffrey est un enfant de cœur en comparaison," continua Peter tout en se mettant à feuilleter le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

"Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet," répondit Kramer.

"Pas moins de dix vols lui ont été formellement attribués. Il a fini par être envoyé en prison en 1988, condamné à quinze ans pour un vol de tableaux avec violence," précisa Peter. "Je pense que tu peux comprendre que je m'interroge sur ton choix de carrière. Surprenant de voir que tu as choisi la branche d'activité qui te donnait la possibilité d'intervenir pour ton père ou pour des complices éventuels…"

"Sur ce coup-là, c'est toi qui déraille, Peter," répondit Kramer en rigolant." J'ai dû voir mon père en tout dix fois dans ma vie. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu l'aider, lui ou ses amis ? Cet homme était un étranger et un voleur."

"Mais il n'en restait pas moins ton père biologique, et l'homme que ta mère a aimé. Les liens du sang peuvent être forts. Ou bien sûr, tu as pu tout simplement le faire pour l'argent après tout."

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la conversation entre les deux hommes, au grand soulagement de Kramer. Sans vraiment le savoir, pensait-il, Peter approchait bien trop près de la vérité à son goût. L'étau se resserrait autour de lui.

Peter sortit de la salle, contrarié d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

"J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison de me déranger, Agent Markle," s'impatienta Peter.

"L'équipe a fini d'étudier le dossier de Mark Glass et nous avons trouvé toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin. L'homme qui est dans cette pièce a bien trahi le FBI," lui répondit l'agent.

"Montrez-moi tout ça," demanda Peter, curieux.

L'agent lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait apportés. Peter en prit connaissance et retourna dans la pièce sans dire un mot.

"Ca y est, tu as enfin retrouvé la raison, on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement entre gens civilisés," attaqua Kramer.

"Tais-toi, Philip !" ordonna Peter. Il n'en revenait pas que Kramer persiste avec sa ligne de défense, elle ne tenait pas la route. Qu'espérait-il ? Il en devenait ridicule.

"J'ai entre les mains toutes les preuves nécessaires pour t'inculper, en plus des charges évoquées en début d'interrogatoire, d'entrave à une enquête fédérale, de complicité de vol et recel d'objets volées. Soit une bonne dizaine d'années derrière les barreaux, avec un bon avocat."

"Tu n'as rien, Peter", répondit Kramer. "Tu bluffes, comme depuis le début de cette affaire."

"Tu penses que je bluffe et bien voyons ça," annonça Peter.

Il se mit à poser des feuilles de papier, une par une sur la table devant Kramer.

"Des transcriptions, très intéressantes, des aveux de ton père lors de sa dernière arrestation qui mentionne un nom bien connu dans l'affaire qui nous concerne : Arthur Winkler, le commanditaire du vol du Gardner Museum."

Kramer se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Un extrait de _ton_ compte bancaire aux Iles Caïmans, où l'on voit quatre virements avant et après le vol."

"Et pour finir, la preuve que l'émetteur des virements trouvés sur ce compte est la "Fondation des amis des arts" qui s'avère appartenir, après quelques recherches, aux descendants d'Arthur Winkler. La seule chose qui nous manque est le pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Philip ?"

Au fur et à mesure des révélations de Peter, Kramer avait perdu de sa superbe. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la table. Peter et son équipe avaient réussi à relier toutes les pièces ou presque.

"J'attends, Philip. Si tu veux espérer négocier un accord, tu dois m'expliquer le pourquoi," réclama Peter.

Kramer le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à parler. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il pouvait juste espérer un traitement préférentiel. Même dans une prison pour cols blancs, un agent du FBI n'allait pas être le bienvenu.

"Crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai eu connaissance des activités auxquelles se livrait mon père que tardivement. Un jour, deux hommes m'ont approché, me demandant de les suivre au Pacific Union Club. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Arthur Winkler pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie. Il m'a résumé l'activité de mon père, qui était visiblement un des voleurs les plus côtés de son époque. Il m'a ensuite raconté que mon père s'était joué de lui lors d'un contrat et qu'il entendait donc obtenir réparation du préjudice. Sa première action avait été de faire tuer mon père en prison après avoir toutefois appris qu'il avait un fils au FBI. Il faut croire que mon paternel avait suivi ma vie de loin. Je n'avais pas les mêmes talents que lui mais ma position au sein du département des cols blancs intéressait Winkler encore davantage. Ma première réaction a bien évidemment été de refuser de répondre à ses demandes. Des hommes m'ont harcelé pendant des semaines, puis ils ont menacé ma femme. J'ai fini par céder quand il m'a proposé un million de dollars pour couvrir les traces d'un vol à venir si les enquêtes se rapprochaient trop de la vérité. Je pensais m'en tirer à bon compte. Les chances que je sois affecté au dossier de son vol étaient minces."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été voir notre patron de l'époque ? Tu t'es juste laissé corrompre. Je te pensais au-dessus de cela, Philip. Tu es bien loin du professeur qui m'a tout enseigné," dit Peter.

"Laisse tomber la leçon de morale, Monsieur Parfait," cracha Kramer. "Tu as autant sinon plus de squelettes dans ton propre placard." Il fustigea Peter du regard. "Cette somme était un moyen de préparer ma retraite après tout, nos salaires de fonctionnaires sont très en-dessous du danger auquel nous faisons face au quotidien."

"Sauf que rien ne s'est finalement passé comme prévu," continua Peter, espérant que Kramer livrerait tous les détails de l'histoire.

"Au départ, si. J'ai parfaitement réussi à noyer l'enquête malgré ton acharnement synonyme de sueurs froides pour moi. J'ai dû revenir de nombreuses fois la nuit au bureau pour 'griller' tes avancées," dit Kramer avec un sourire presque fier. "Tu étais déjà un excellent agent. J'ai donc touché mon million de dollars mais la source s'est immédiatement tarie avec la mort de Winkler dans un accident de plongée. En fait, à ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que j'avais vraiment gagné le gros lot. J'avais un bon pactole pour ma retraite et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'impliquer, était morte. Je pensais avoir réussi le coup parfait. J'estimais que c'était une juste revanche pour le fait que mon père m'ait abandonné."

"Et tu as réussi à vivre avec ça toutes années. N'as-tu jamais eu de remords ?" demanda Peter, qui avait passé bien des nuits blanches pour des coups beaucoup moins tordus, généralement initiés par Neal...

"Les remords sont pour les faibles. On m'avait forcé la main, mais une fois ma décision prise, je n'avais aucune raison de le regretter. Je me pensais à l'abri, je n'ai pas touché un centime de cet argent pour ne pas attirer l'attention," conclut Kramer.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu pour l'enquête ? Si tu étais resté en dehors, nous n'aurions sûrement jamais fait le lien avec toi. Tu as fini par te trahir toi-même," enchaîna Peter.

"Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne trouverais pas. Réussir à berner le grand Peter Burke une nouvelle fois était ma façon de te faire payer pour Neal. Je le voulais à Washington et tu as été jusqu'à l'aider à s'enfuir pour le garder à New York. Je n'ai plus jamais abordé cette question, mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié pour autant."

Kramer le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu tiens enfin ta taupe, mais les tableaux sont toujours dans la nature. Tu dois être bien amer, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter que tu ne peux révéler qui t'a aidé... Un jour Peter, tu seras exactement à l'endroit où je me trouve maintenant et tu comprendras tout le sens de mes actes."

"Ca suffit maintenant," le coupa Peter. "Si tu crois que continuer à porter des accusation va aider ton cas. Etant moi-même victime d'une partie des actes dont tu es accusé, je vais laisser un autre agent prendre le relais." Peter se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna en l'ouvrant. "J'espère que le jeu en a valu la chandelle tant que ça a duré, Philip. Au-revoir."

Une fois hors de la salle, Peter s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Philip n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Leurs parcours étaient différents, mais garder de tels secrets était un fardeau bien lourd à porter. Son ex-mentor avait aidé à cacher un butin d'un demi-milliard de dollars. Le trésor de Neal valait sans doute beaucoup moins, mais dans son cas Peter cachait en plus qu'un repris de justice était toujours en cavale…

 _POI – WC – POI – WC – POI - wc_

 _Jour 6 - Appartement au coin de la 3_ _ème_ _et la 46_ _ème_ _, 13h00_

"Pour quelqu'un qui nous a fait une scène parce que nous mangions des donuts, remporter de la crème de marshmallows à Paris me semble presque provocateur…" commenta John, nonchalamment appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu devrais peut-être signaler à la police que cet appartement n'est pas vraiment sécurisé. Apparemment on peut y entrer comme on veut," répliqua Neal en se tournant, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu repars ?"

La question était purement rhétorique, le sac de voyage de Neal posé sur le lit était plein et les quelques objets personnels sur les étagères avaient été débarrassés.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir…"

"Peter te doit néanmoins une fière chandelle. Tes recherches ont été déterminantes."

"Il aurait sans doute fini par trouver même sans moi."

Neal quitta la chambre et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils.

"Je n'avais pas prévu de le rencontrer." Il eut un sourire amusé. "Si tu ne m'avais pas attrapé, je me serais sans doute contenté de lui transmettre des informations de façon anonyme."

John s'installa sur le canapé. "Tu regrettes ?"

"Non !" s'empressa de dire Neal. Il poussa un soupir. "C'était fabuleux de retravailler avec lui. Cela m'a rappelé les années de notre collaboration."

Neal resta silencieux quelques instants. "Il y a quelques jours je me disais que j'avais idéalisé le temps que j'avais passé à travailler pour le FBI. Sans doute parce que cela était largement préférable aux murs d'une prison. Mais il avait plus que cela. Il m'a…" Il haussa une épaule hésitante, à la recherche des bons mots.

"… sauvé de toi-même ?" suggéra John à voix basse.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis eut un petit rire. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette phrase ne s'applique pas qu'à moi ?"

John eut un sourire en coin. "Parce que tu es effectivement quelqu'un de brillant ?"

"Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies jamais raconté comment vous vous étiez connus toi et Finch…" Il observa le visage de John resté impassible. "Avoue que votre alliance est pour le moins surprenante. L'ex-agent-espion secret et le génie des ordinateurs alliés dans une bataille mystérieuse pour aider les gens."

Neal ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et reprit. " _Une source d'information tout à fait digne de confiance m'a informé que vous étiez en danger. Mon but est simplement de vous protéger et empêcher quoi que ce soit de vous arriver._ C'est ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre première rencontre."

"Quelle mémoire," plaisanta John.

"Pas aussi bonne que celle de Mozzie, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu te suit toute une journée pour te dire finalement que c'est pour ton bien."

"Et ça fait de moi un, comment as-tu dit déjà, _'ex-espion-agent secret'_ ?"

"Non, ça c'est plutôt tes méthodes," s'esclaffa Neal. "Ta passion pour les cagoules et les attaches plastique."

"Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu t'étais défait des menottes que je t'avais mises en moins de deux secondes…" riposta John.

Neal se mit à rire franchement. "La tête que tu avais fait !"

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se revoir, Neal Caffrey aurait fait partie des numéros dont il se serait souvenu longtemps.

"Seigneur, ça semble si loin tout ça," soupira Neal. "Mais tu n'as pas changé, tu esquives toujours mes questions. Dire que Peter trouve que je suis doué ; tu me bas à plates coutures."

"Les enjeux ne sont pas les mêmes. Tu es le champion de la manipulation par jeu, pour attraper ton _'pigeon'_. Dans mon cas, bien souvent il est question de vie et de mort," répondit John, le visage fermé.

"Je suis déjà mort, John…" précisa Neal.

"Et comme de toute évidence ça te réussit plutôt bien, je ne vais pas te faire des révélations qui pourraient changer ce fragile équilibre."

"C'est si énorme ?" demanda Neal à voix basse.

"Tu n'as pas idée," répondit John sur le même ton.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche.

"Au fait, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient." Il lui tendit une petite enveloppe. "La clé et l'adresse du nouveau lieu où se trouve ton butin."

"Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours un coup d'avance ?" Neal fronça les yeux, "je détesterais jouer aux échecs avec toi. Tu dois être redoutable."

"Je préfère le Xiangpi."

"Et tu te demandes pourquoi je pense que tu as été espion ? Qui sait jouer aux échecs chinois ?" Il secoua la tête. "Quant à la clé, le container ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai laissé à Peter."

"Il y a une petite fortune en œuvres d'art !"

"J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vivre décemment. Et en plus mes toiles se vendent plutôt bien à Paris," ajouta-t-il. "Donne la clé à Peter, il saura quoi en faire."

"Donc tu as pris ta décision, tu disparais à nouveau ?"

"Pour de bon cette fois. Peter et Elizabeth ont leur bébé et leur vie. Mozzie est dans le fond un solitaire. Je n'ai plus vraiment ma place… On pense toujours que l'on ne se remettra jamais de la mort de ceux qu'on aime, mais les gens meurent depuis la nuit des temps et ça n'a jamais empêché le monde de continuer à tourner."

"Fais attention à toi."

" _'Evite les problèmes'_ , oui, promis, je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne pense pas que ta source te prévienne depuis Paris," plaisanta-t-il.

"En admettant qu'elle soit capable de recommencer à nous prévenir," marmonna John dans un surprenant moment de faiblesse.

"La situation _'compliquée'_ dont tu me parlais le jour où tu m'as trouvé ?"

John se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Mon appartement n'est pas grand, mais si tu passes à Paris, je serais ravi de te faire une place."

"Tu vas quand même dire au-revoir à Peter ?" demanda John pris d'un doute.

Neal secoua la tête, ses yeux s'embuant soudainement. "Non, ce serait bien trop dur."

John fit une légère grimace. Etre mort n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand on était en vie…

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. "Bonne chance."

Neal lui serra la main chaleureusement. "Vous aussi."

 _POI – WC – POI - WC – POI – WC_

 _Jour 6 – 930 Grand Street, Brooklyn, 16h00_

Le conservateur du Stewart Gardner Museum à ses côtés, Peter se tenait maintenant devant le box appartenant à James Highsmith. Il se tourna vers le conservateur pour lui dire "à vous, l'honneur", en lui tendant la clé.

Les mains tremblantes, le conservateur ouvrit la porte. Un ouf de soulagement parcourut l'ensemble des agents présents, il y avait bien des caisses dans le box. Peut-être que ce Highsmith avait fini par faire une chose honnête dans sa vie.

Au bout d'une heure, toutes les caisses étaient ouvertes. Le "Concert" de Vermeer avait enfin revu la lumière ainsi que "la Sortie de Pesage" de Degas, le Manet "Chez Tortoni" et les esquisses de Degas, le vase de la dynastie Shang et un aigle en bronze ayant appartenu à Napoléon. Highsmith n'avait pas menti, toutes les pièces volées étaient là et en parfait état de conservation.

Envahi par la joie, le conservateur prit Peter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci se laissa faire comprenant parfaitement son sentiment.

Lui-même était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas être davantage euphorique. Il venait de boucler un dossier vieux de 25 ans. Les éloges allaient pleuvoir de Washington, avec probablement une jolie prime à la clé, pourtant il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser l'énormité du succès.

Un camion s'approcha. Toutes les pièces allaient être transportées dans un entrepôt sécurisé avant de prendre la route pour Boston.

Peter s'en alla rejoindre sa voiture. Son travail était fini ici. Son équipe allait se charger de superviser le transfert. Il était soulagé d'avoir résolu une affaire vieille de vingt-cinq ans mais perturbé par tout ce qui avait été révélé.

"Bien joué, agent Burke, encore un succès éclatant pour votre équipe," dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

"On ne vous a jamais appris à vous annoncer, inspecteur Riley ?" répondit Peter, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

"Pas si je peux l'éviter," rétorqua John tout en sortant de l'ombre du container, derrière lequel il avait attendu que Peter quitte ses collègues. "Je voulais vous saluer une dernière fois avant que nos routes se séparent. Cela a été un véritable plaisir de travailler avec vous. Neal m'avait toujours vanté vos compétences."

"Merci, Inspecteur Riley," répondit Peter. "Mais vous avez joué également un rôle essentiel, vous et votre associé. Si vous cherchez une autre affectation, je serais heureux de vous accueillir dans mon équipe."

"J'apprécie la proposition mais vous savez que cela n'est pas possible," dit John. "Mon passé serait encore bien plus dangereux pour vous que celui de Neal. Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de cela."

"C'est vrai que j'ai déjà ma dose de soucis avec Neal," répondit Peter, d'un ton amusé.

"En fait, je suis venu vous donner quelque chose," continua John, tout en fouillant dans sa poche. "Voici la clé et l'adresse du box dans lequel sont stockées les affaires de Neal," expliqua John. "Je vous laisse décider ce que vous voulez en faire."

"C'est un cadeau empoisonné que vous me faites là," dit Peter, tout en tendant la main. "Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour nous sauver la mise."

"C'est probable en effet," ajouta John. "Mais je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en faire non plus."

"Peut-être que je devrais jeter tout cela dans le fleuve," dit Peter, d'un ton las.

"En effet ou donner le tout à Mozzie," proposa John.

"Je ne vais pas décider aujourd'hui," conclut Peter, en mettant papier et clé dans sa poche. "Encore une fois, merci beaucoup." Comme il s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa voiture, il se tourna une dernière fois, "pensez-vous que nous nous reverrons ?"

"Qui sait ? Après tout New York n'est qu'une île…" répondit John avec un sourire énigmatique avant de faire demi-tour.

Secouant la tête, Peter se demanda une nouvelle fois comment ce mystérieux individu était apparu dans la vie de Neal.

* * *

 _A tout de suite ... Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini !_


	10. Chapter 10

Allez quelques lignes supplémentaires ... On se retrouve en bas ...

Y&A

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Jour 6 - Maison des Burke, 20h00_

Peter tourna la clé pour couper le contact de sa voiture. Il avait fini les rapports préliminaires et Kramer croupissait dans une cellule. Il était épuisé, mais content d'avoir bouclé ce "dossier".

 _Kramer…_ Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Certes, il ne faisait aucune confiance à son ancien mentor, mais cela tenait à son attitude vis-à-vis de Neal. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avait été impliqué dans ce vol depuis le début. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais été résolu. Cela avait dû être jouissif que de mener l'enquête alors que l'on savait pertinemment qui était le coupable.

Bien sûr, certaines réflexions l'avaient perturbé, mais il avait refusé de laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur l'enquête. Il haïssait Kramer pour des raisons personnelles, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces sentiments empiéter sur le travail. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct. Elizabeth le lui aurait confirmé.

Il frissonna en repensant à la confrontation chez lui. John était encore arrivé au bon moment. Décidément, il apparaissait toujours quand on avait besoin de lui. Qui était donc l'inspecteur Riley ? Grâce à lui, sa famille était saine et sauve. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut en revoyant le regard affolé d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle tenait Neal dans ses bras. Neal Jr…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui faudrait un jour devoir différencier les deux. C'était Elizabeth qui en avait eu l'idée. Le jour où ils avaient appris qu'elle attendait un garçon. Elle lui avait demandé, d'une voix presque timide, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais, s'il serait d'accord d'appeler le bébé Neal. Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et Elizabeth s'était aussitôt ravisée.

"C'était juste une idée. Mais on peut aussi l'appeler comme ton père," s'était-elle exclamé.

Incapable de parler, il avait secoué la tête et l'avait embrassée.

"J'espère qu'il aura tes yeux" avait-il murmuré, en la regardant tendrement.

"Et ton sens de la droiture…"

"Ca m'ennuierait effectivement de devoir le mettre en prison," avait-il rétorqué avec un rire amusé.

Elizabeth avait alors bondi avec un petit cri de surprise en sentant le bébé donner un coup de pied. "Il n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il se conduit déjà comme son oncle."

Peter avait posé sa main sur le ventre pour sentir les petits coups. Et le petit Neal était effectivement né avec les yeux bleus de sa maman…

Peter leva les yeux vers l'intérieur de la maison. Toutes les lumières semblaient allumées dans le salon. Elizabeth l'attendait. Mozzie était sans doute encore là, ravi de passer du temps avec le bébé. Il avait bien l'intention d'en faire autant. Il avait laissé un message à sa secrétaire pour l'informer qu'il n'irait pas au bureau le lendemain. Avoir résolu une enquête pareille lui valait bien un jour de congé.

Il sortit du véhicule et rentra chez lui en silence.

En accrochant sa veste au portemanteau, il vit le chapeau Neal accroché à la patère. Il eut un sourire heureux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Neal repasse chez lui.

Il entra dans le séjour. Elizabeth était assise sur le canapé, tenant le petit Neal dans ses bras. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains l'ourson à la cravate bleue que lui avait offert son "parrain". Balayant la pièce du regard, Peter s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth était seule avec le bébé. En la regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré.

Un frisson glacé le parcourut.

Neal n'était pas là.

Le chapeau était un simple message. Un dernier adieu…

Avalant le sanglot qu'il sentait monter à sa gorge, Peter alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils et posa sa main sur la peluche pour jouer avec lui.

Après une parenthèse qui semblerait surréaliste dans quelques jours, la vie avait repris son cours normal. L'ombre de son ancien indic' planerait toujours au-dessus de leur tête, mais tel un fantôme personne ne le reverrait jamais plus.

"T'ai-je déjà raconté la toute première fois que j'ai vu ton parrain ?" demanda-t-il à son fils. "J'étais devant la banque…"

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ... Snif ...

Encore une belle aventure d'écriture à deux ... Avec un énorme ouf de soulagement quand, au mois d'Avril, on a enfin réussi à aller au bout ! En se disant que l'histoire tenait la route. Les grandes lignes furent rapidement définies ... mais la rédaction ne fut pas un long fleuve tranquille ! A cause de moi (Yellow) surtout ! Il faut dire que j'avais été un peu ambitieuse en pensant mener de front l'écriture et un gros projet au boulot ! Heureusement pour nos lecteurs que l'on ne publie qu'une fois l'histoire terminée ...

Tout ça pour dire qu'avec cette 3ème histoire dans notre univers WC / PoI, une page se tourne. Je ne vais pas dire 'plus jamais' ... Mais plus pour l'instant ...En ce qui me concerne !

Mais Arches écrit toujours de son côté ! Alors, à quand mon crossover entre Lucifer et Daredevil ?... faut bien que je lui mette un peu la pression ! :-) ou un petit Daredevil / John ... ?

En tout cas, une dernière fois, merci pour votre enthousiasme ... nos 3 histoires WC / PoI ont été tellement bien accueillies !

Moi, je file profiter des derniers épisodes de PoI. Dire que dans quelques semaines cette série, tellement incroyable, quittera l'antenne ... Quand on voit les daubes qui restent à l'écran, c'est à rien y comprendre !

Yellow


End file.
